Venus Unguarded
by XredbaronessX
Summary: We are all faced with choices we find hard to make, which leave us feeling weak and vulnerable. But sometimes, isn't it truly worth the risk? Venus Versus Virus - Shoujo-Ai / Yuri featuring Lucia & Sumire VVV
1. Preview

Preview - Venus Unguarded - Shoujo-ai / Yuri / Girl Love

This a yuri story, that means GirlxGirl. If you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it and don't comment. I'm not really interested in bigotry, prejudice, and/or hate. It would be easier if you just closed this page and found something else to read rather than causing problems. I appreciate your maturity.

All the characters in this fanfic belong to Venus Versus Virus, EXCLUDING Roisin Dubh, who is a character entirely of my own design.

**Welcome to my new project, I've been working on it for the past few weeks but it's not quite ready yet. I decided to post a preview of it here just to get you guys ready for the story to come! Enjoy!**

* * *

_It's strange, how we can find ourselves so absorbed in trivial matters and daily dramas. As humans, we allow ourselves to get wrapped up in fighting issues we have no power over, keeping secrets, confining emotions, guarding our hearts. There are greater evils in this world, ones most people aren't even aware of; a plague on this earth that only few can see. Still, there is so much more to life than the pain and suffering, mistrust, lies, danger, death, and sorrow that we always seem to dwell on, if we allow ourselves to accept it. We never seem to see the big picture, the truth about reality. If we stop pitying ourselves, there might be a chance. We must pull back the curtains of darkness we shroud ourselves in, only then can we truly see the light._

A midnight radiance cascaded gently over the decrepit wooden door and glistened on the old steel cross. Etched into it were two simple words, a title not many would recognize until fate forced them to, _Venus Vanguard_. She stood outside, a cigarette hanging from her lips. The embers on the end smoldered as she inhaled. She let the gray smoke drag out of her mouth slowly, watching it as it curled toward the moon. Her guilty pleasure. Her sapphire eye flashed. Dangerous creatures lingered in the night outside her old store, she intended to find them. She clutched a gun at her hip and sighed, then breathed in again. This would be a simple exercise; she didn't bother waking up her partner. Besides, it was almost nostalgic working alone again. The cigarette burned slowly, all the way down to the filter before she finally dropped it. She crushed out the cinders with her boot. "Well…let's get this over with.' She muttered in her slow sultry voice. She tilted the gun, aiming carefully with her one good eye. Bang.

* * *

Venus Unguarded will begin regular posts in September! (It'll be the longest Venus Vs. Virus fanfic on this site!) Get Pumped?! Add to your Alerts so you don't miss it, also check out my profile for the publishing dates and other updates and information!


	2. Subtle Gestures

ALRIGHT! HERE WE GO! I'm posting this even though I should be asleep cause I have to get up at 5AM. I know I already posted the first two paragraphs of this in the Preview..but I really needed to post it again otherwise the next paragraph could be confusing.

Anyway..this is the first chapter of Venus Unguarded. I know the title is..kinda lame-ish but I couldn't think of one when I first posted and now I'm a little fond of it. Anyway, this piece is going to be quite the adventure for you as readers and myself as a writer. I'm still writing it, (though I've got the next couple chapters basically done) and I'm not quite sure where my mind will take me next, meaning I haven't finished it yet..haha. I'm just kinda going with it, yah know. yay adventure! Ok, I'm done rambling before I start telling you stuff that's already written in this chapter. Read&Enjoy! & REVIEW! I love getting feedback and it only takes a few seconds!

* * *

_It's strange, how we can find ourselves so absorbed in trivial matters and daily dramas. As humans, we allow ourselves to get wrapped up in fighting issues we have no power over, keeping secrets, confining emotions, guarding our hearts. There are greater evils in this world, ones most people aren't even aware of; a plague on this earth that only few can see. Still, there is so much more to life than the pain and suffering, mistrust, lies, danger, death, and sorrow that we always seem to dwell on, if we allow ourselves to accept it. We never seem to see the big picture, the truth about reality. If we stop pitying ourselves, there might be a chance. We must pull back the curtains of darkness we shroud ourselves in, only then can we truly see the light._

A midnight radiance cascaded gently over the decrepit wooden door and glistened on the old steel cross. Etched into it were two simple words, a title not many would recognize until fate forced them to, _Venus Vanguard_. She stood outside, a cigarette hanging from her lips. The embers on the end smoldered as she inhaled. She let the gray smoke drag out of her mouth slowly, watching it as it curled toward the moon. Her guilty pleasure. Her sapphire eye flashed. Dangerous creatures lingered in the night, she intended to find them. She clutched a gun at her hip and sighed, then breathed in again. This would be a simple exercise; she didn't bother waking up her partner. Besides, it was almost nostalgic working alone again. The cigarette burned slowly, all the way down to the filter before she finally dropped it. She crushed out the cinders with her boot. "Well…let's get this over with.' She muttered in her leisurely voice, sultry in a sense. She tilted the gun, aiming carefully with her one good eye. Bang.

A dozen demons, destroyed in less than 2 minutes. Her skills hadn't faltered, but she didn't praise herself. Just as she thought she killed them all, a more cunning monster emerged from the shadows and lunged at her. She drew her gun quickly and shot it twice, but not before it hit her right shoulder with enough force to knock it out of the socket. Her arm fell limp. She watched the corpse dissipate and groaned, recoiling from the pain. She placed her left hand on the damaged shoulder, closed her eye, and quickly forced it back into place. The pain was excruciating, but she had learned to deal with it. She lifted her right arm and aimed her gun, it would be tender for a few days, but at least she could still use it; no real damage had been done. She was more angry that she had even overlooked the demon, perhaps it was because she was becoming increasingly distracted. She returned her adorned weapon to it's holster, an antique pistol with silver plating; modernized for more practical use. She'd received it as a gift from her adoptive father, not her usual firearm, but effective still. She leaned on the building and lit another cigarette, a personal reward. She'd promised she'd quit, but she didn't really see the point it in anyway. She never intended to live long enough for all the poisons she inhaled to catch up to her. She puffed some smoke out and sighed again, staring at the clouded skies. The moon had disappeared, she was alone again in the night…but she didn't mind. She wondered if she was doomed to an eternity of pursuing such pathetic creatures. If that was the case, she definitely deserved her cigarettes.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late again!" cried the young girl as she burst out of the classroom and dashed down the hall. The night before, she slept through a virus attack right outside the shop, and now she wasn't going to be on time! How careless. Some sensei yelled at her as she dashed past, a short command along the lines of '_No running' _or _'slow down'_ but the girl didn't listen_. _Disappointing Lucia was worse than any punishment a teacher could give. Her uniform fluttered in the wind and she tried to hold down her skirt as she ran down the front steps of her school, "Oooh, she's gonna be so mad!" she worried, pushing her short auburn hair out of her green eyes and panting a bit. If she were in 'berserker mode' running to the Antiques shop would be no issue, but she couldn't very well transform now, especially when she still couldn't control her powers very well. She sprinted through the Central Park. She groaned as her feet hit the cobble path below her and she turned a corner, almost taking out a couple as they strolled with her school bag. She apologized to the discontented strangers by calling over her shoulder as she darted down the street. She finally reached the old wooden door, which decorated by a cross the words '_Venus Vanguard'_ engraved on it and nestled in a small building under a bridge. She tried to catch her breath before she opened it. She reached for the handle, but it jerked and the door swung open.

"You're late." said a low female voice from within, one that made Sumire's face glow scarlet. The young girl stumbled inside to see the other standing beside the door with a displeased expression.

"I'm sorry Lucia-san, I got held after by my sensei.." explained Sumire, looking down. She was out of breath, her face completely red, her hair tousled, and her uniform entirely disheveled. Lucia shook her head, she really couldn't scold the girl for being late, especially when she actually looked ashamed about it. Lucia walked over to her and lifted her chin in one cold hand.

"Welcome Home, Sumire." She said unexpectedly, her voice serene and alluring, but still edged by the strength Lucia carried herself with. Sumire blushed, she hated when Lucia did things like that, after all, it always seemed like she was teasing her when she returned to her distant, unapproachable self.

"T-thank you." mumbled Sumire, "I won't be late again. I promise!" She bowed and made one of the most adorable expressions of relief Lucia had ever seen.

"No problem. Just hurry up and get changed, ok?" brushing one of her long silver-blue tresses of hair off her shoulder, acting aloof as always. Sumire ran downstairs to get changed into the uniform Lucia had given her. Lucia stood in the shop; she caught herself laughing softly at Sumire. How could a girl that sees such monsters be so lighthearted and blithe? Lucia almost wished she could be more like her. She touched her eye patch, one that covered a dark secret, and frowned.

Sumire rushed out of her room after changing into her Vanguard uniform, she headed towards the stairs. "Sumire-chan!" called a sweet voice from the kitchen, "Is that you?"

Sumire stopped running, "Yes, Lola-chan, what is it?" Out of the kitchen skipped a cute blonde haired girl that could be compared to a living doll. This was most likely due to the fact that she was one, created by magic. The doll grinned and hugged Sumire.

"You were late again, weren't you, Sumire-chan?" Lola asked, nibbling on a piece of chocolate pocky, her favorite treat. Sumire frowned and Lola laughed. "You should try to be more punctual, Lucia-oneesama worries about you when you are late…She is always ready to rush off to rescue you or something and it distracts her from her work."

"Oh no! I- I don't mean to cause anymore trouble for Lucia-san. I – I will do my best, I promised her I wouldn't be late again." Replied Sumire, clutching the bow at her chest and looking rather guilt ridden.

"Well good, do your best Sumire-chan!" exclaimed Lola, though Sumire felt more like she was cheering her on for some impossible task by the way she posed as she spoke. Sumire began to go up the stairs, but paused.

"Lola-chan…does Lucia really worry about me?" she asked meekly.

"Oh yes!" Lola chimed in her high voice, "She stares at the door, messes up inventory, and even folds the shirts wrong. Last week she brought a male costumer a dress to try on because she was so distracted when you were gone till sun down! You really need to be more considerate, Sumire-chan." Sumire took a moment to absorb Lola's words. '_Lucia-san really worries that much about me? Why doesn't she ever act like it! Oh gosh, I had no idea..' _Lola laughed at Sumire's confusion, "What are you waiting for, get to work!" she ordered, biting down on her pocky again. Sumire was dragged back from her thoughts; she nodded dutifully and rushed up the stairs.

When Sumire returned, Lucia was helping a costumer pick out a new outfit. Sumire watched quietly. Lucia was truly fascinating, around strangers she was confident, warm, and inviting; a character she played to sell her western style clothing and antiques, and to keep costumers coming back. She could even pull off the eye patch she wore over her left eye as if it were regular fashion for a fifteen year old girl, though she was incredibly beautiful despite it. Sumire folded some shirts, '_if only Lucia was like this all the time', _she thought. She found a new dress that Lucia had just ordered, it was a short white strapless with elegant blue embroidery, a cross down the center of the chest with wispy trimmings; a beautiful design. Sumire was tempted to try it on, but she knew Lucia would take too pleasure in that and probably start dressing her up again. She giggled when she remembered the first time she tried on clothing at the shop and how Lucia spent the rest of the day making her put on various outfits. Sumire liked it when Lucia stopped being so serious for a bit and allowed herself to be a teenager once in awhile, but times like that were rare. The real Lucia was truly mysterious, Sumire only caught glimpses of her from time to time; usually she wore a façade to hide herself, much like the eye patch that hid her power. Recently it had seemed Lucia was definitely warming up to Sumire. She was kinder, making light conversation during training exercises or giving advice. However, though they lived and worked together, even faced death together, Sumire could feel a distance between them that she couldn't minimize. It was more like a professional association than a friendship. There were so many secrets between them. Nevertheless, and though she didn't quite understand it, something inside her compelled her to be Lucia's friend, she could tell that Lucia needed her. She wondered why Lucia didn't want to trust her, she was constantly reserved and detached. The only personal things Sumire really knew about Lucia she had learned from her adoptive father Sōichirō. She wanted to consider them friends, Lucia was genuinely pleasant to her, aside from the times she had to scold Sumire for being lazy or messing things up. Though she did come off as cruel and harsh when Sumire made errors from time to time, she seemed to look out for the younger girl. In fact, she protected her as if she were Sumire's personal bodyguard. She was only concerned for her safety, and her unsympathetic criticisms were advantageous. Sumire just wished she could see less of the Hunter-Lucia, and more of the 15 yr old girl. She wanted to know what was really going on in her head, behind her composed expression and the decorated eye-patch she wore. '_But how?'_ She frowned. "Sumire?' said Lucia from across the room, ever observant, "What is it? Are you ill?"

"Oh no, Lucia-san, I'm fine." Sumire replied, quickly smiling again, "I'm just going to..go .. do inventory!" She turned to go downstairs, but Lucia caught her arm and turned her around. For a moment, the older girl just studied Sumire, looking her over suspiciously.

"Don't lie to me…" she warned, she was extremely close to the younger girl, her uncovered eye focused on Sumire's face. Sumire could smell her perfume, roses, mixed with the scent of tobacco. It was a strangely sweet and alluring fragrance.

"I'm perfectly fine!" exclaimed Sumire, blushing furiously.

"You look feverish." replied the hunter, touching her hand to Sumire's forehead. Sumire shook her head, though she certainly felt warm now. Lucia let go of her arm, "Fine then, but don't over work yourself and lay down if you get dizzy. I need you to be healthy, in case we get attacked again tonight." advised Lucia. Sumire nodded and nearly flung herself down the steps and into the basement. She swore that sometimes Lucia could read her mind or something, when in reality one just had to look at Sumire's face to see her emotions plastered all over it. The basement of the shop doubled as Lucia and Sumire's residence, which they also shared with Nahashi Sōichirō, who remained in his study most of the time, and Lola, who designed their weapons. She walked into the room she lived in with Lucia and plopped onto her bed, sighing deeply. Maybe she should lie down for a bit, she did feel light-headed. She checked her phone, hoping Yoshiki had called, but there were no messages. She wanted to see him, and she blushed as she thought about him, her secret crush. She would have to go look for him tomorrow in their usual place; this time she would have to tell Lucia where she was going so she wouldn't be concerned. She glanced over at Lucia's side of the room, neat as always. She got up and walked over to Lucia's vanity and looked in the mirror. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh, no wonder she thought I was sick…I'm a mess!" she cried, quickly fixing her hair. She stared at the mirror for a long time. How long had it been since she met Lucia? Two months? Three perhaps? She thought back to the first day they met, how Lucia had saved her from a particularly revolting Virus. She was almost frightening then, she had tossed Sumire a leaflet with directions to her shop, and threatened to curse Sumire if she didn't go to the Vanguard the following day. Sumire honestly feared she would be cursed, so she went. When she arrived, she had no idea what was in store for her. The mysteriously charming girl didn't only own the Venus Vanguard shop, but she headed the frontlines in a force that fought against a plague of demons on the earth, demons she referred to asViruses; and according to Sōichirō, Sumire had developed a sight that attracted the monsters to her. Initially, Lucia only intended to use Sumire as bait for powerful demons, but during an attack, the hunter accidently shot Sumire with an Anti-Virus vaccine bullet, which didn't normally affect humans. After that, Sumire couldn't remember a thing..but Lucia informed her that she had become a human Anti-virus, as evidenced by the crosses in her eyes, and that she had destroyed the monster with her bare hands before collapsing. Lucia then urged Sumire to join the Vanguard and to hunt Viruses with her, but Sumire was inclined to turn her down. However, after realizing how dangerous it would be without the hunter to teach her how to defend herself from Viruses, Sumire gave in. She even asked to move in with Lucia. She never regretted the decision, though she was still unable to control her 'berserker' mode. She gazed at her reflection, had she become any stronger? Each time she came in contact with the vaccines she transformed into an Anti-virus, but she always ended up attacking Lucia for some reason, trying to "break her". She was getting better, but couldn't quite control it yet. Lucia was strong enough to defend herself, but Sumire hated knowing that she would even try to hurt Lucia. She got up and walked away from the mirror, not wanting to look at herself anymore. '_How can Lucia even look at me? _She wondered, _Someone who would kill her the first chance I get!' _She fell onto her bed again and hugged a pillow. She thought about how nice Lucia had been about her being late even though Sumire had troubled her, and how she had worried about her health too. She should have been working, but thinking so much about Lucia's face so close to her own made her legs weak. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else. '_Yoshiki_.' She smiled and let her mind drift off to a different place, where her face was close to his, not Lucia's…and their lips touched. She drifted further into the sweet dream.

She woke up, sitting up promptly and shaking the images from her head. She thought about her dream, it had started off with Yoshiki, but..his hands got smaller, his lips softer. Eventually , she was dreaming of someone totally different. She blushed, clearly she had been thinking about upsetting Lucia too much and now she was dreaming of her instead. Nothing more. Still, it bothered her that she felt…aroused. She rolled on her stomach and shoved her face in the pillow. Suddenly, she heard noises upstairs. She remembered how she was supposed to be working. '_Oh no! How long was I asleep?!'_ She jumped out of the bed and ran towards the door.

As she opened the door and dashed out, she ran into Lucia who had been reaching for the handle. They toppled over, both surprised and confused as they lay on the floor. Sumire groaned and didn't move for a moment, until she realized the floor was much softer than it should be. Then she became aware that she had fallen right on Lucia, her face pushed into the older girl's chest. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-, I didn't expect you t-..I-I was just coming up to do inventory." gasped Sumire, rather overwrought. She jumped off Lucia and stood up. Lucia followed, rubbing her right shoulder with a mildly pained expression. However, she laughed as she looked at Sumire. Surprisingly, she still wasn't angry.

"No need, I just closed the shop. I was worried about you, are you feeling better?" said Lucia, rather bluntly as she brushed herself off. Sumire wondered how she could say that so nonchalantly.

"I told you I was ok!" Sumire exclaimed, suddenly feeling extremely at fault, "You didn't have to d-!" Lucia cut the flustered girl off by putting a single finger on her lips.

"-- And we have a job." She stated, shutting Sumire up. Even after she pulled her hand back, Sumire felt the lingering chill of Lucia's finger on her lips. Once in a while, a particular client would enter the store, normally carrying one of the _Venus Vanguard_ leaflets ,and Lucia would close the shop. These special costumers sought services not usually advertised in the city, unique exterminations -of Viruses. Lucia would hunt down the soul devouring monsters and receive some sort of payment or compensation in return. After Lucia's mother died, Sōichirō had raised her with the knowledge training to hunt the viruses; he knew the demons would seek her because of the power she hid behind her eye patch. Normally, the jobs were finished quickly, viruses typically traveled and hunted alone and having a walking anti-virus made it much easier to destroy them. Lately, however, the viruses had been moving differently, travelling in packs and attacking as if they had a strategy. Lucia was certain a very strong Virus was behind it, she hoped it was the one she had been searching for, the one who murdered her mother. Sumire hoped so as well, she wanted Lucia to finally stop her search and live her life, even if it meant Sumire would had to help fight such a dangerous Virus. "Apparently, there is a large group of viruses in a park across town." Said Lucia, "We need to go take care of them. Hopefully we'll get some clues too." Sumire nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Oh Sumire, what are you doing with yourself? I'd like to see her take control of situations later on. wouldn't you? And Lucia..oooooh Lucia, I have the biggest girl crush on her, no joke. Uhmm..yea, I really like this chapter to be honest, it's all full of LuciaXSumire semi-casual/oblivious flirtation. It's a nice hint at what's to come further along in the story after dealing with certain..black haired, gray eyed obstacles.. you'll understand when you get there. I'm done giving hints of what's to come for now. Get Alerted for the next Update! And REVIEW! Pleeeeease? I'll love you forever..or something.


	3. Stranger

Finally! I've been trying to post this for days and things kept going wrong. First my laptop tried to die on me, then I got kidnapped from my house (by my friends, don't worry) and I couldn't post, and when I got home the site wouldn't let me upload anything! It was very frustrating.

Anyway, here is Chapter 2! We meet a new character, of my own design, who really impacts the girls and causes some extremely confusing emotions to bubble to the surface.

* * *

Sōichirō drove as the two girls readied their weapons in the back seat. Sumire clutched her dagger anxiously, with any luck she wouldn't need to use the special bracelet Lola made her. She was even hesitant to put it on. It had several buttons with different symbols on it that represented the various types of Serum that the bracelet would inject into her skin. Each serum had an elemental quality, giving her the ability to control forms of Air, Water, Fire, Earth, and Electricity when in her anti-virus state. She groaned, surely destroying the viruses would be quick and simple if she used the bracelet, but what if she attacked Lucia when she was finished? With such powers, could Lucia fend her off? "Put it on." Murmured a low voice beside her, "I'll need your powers tonight." Sumire quickly looked at Lucia who was clutching her shoulder and wincing, "It's nothing, my aim just might be a little off because I hurt my shoulder last night.." Sumire remembered how she had been favoring it after they collided and immediately felt awful. Not only had she skipped out on the battle the previous night, but Lucia was injured, and now Sumire had probably made it worse. She glowered at her reflection in the window. "Hey, I know what you're thinking and it's my fault, not yours. I'm just saying, you're my partner, I need you, Sumire, to be ready in case something goes wrong.."

Sumire smiled half-heartedly, she wondered if she was only a partner to Lucia, why couldn't she ever just call her a "friend"? She stared at the blurred buildings as they passed by. Her attention was drawn back to Lucia as she lit a cigarette unexpectedly. Sumire wanted to scold her for breaking her promise, but she still felt too horrible about causing Lucia so many problems. Instead, she watched a wisp of smoke escape her mouth and tumble over Lucia's lips. It curled and went out the window. Despite the fact that they were going to fight dangerous creatures, Sumire was gradually relaxed by the scent of roses and tobacco that filled the car. An aroma she had grown fond of since she met Lucia, since it always surrounded her. Before she realized it, the car had stopped and Lucia was getting out. "Are you coming?" she asked the dazed girl. Sumire became aware suddenly that she had been staring at the hunter all along. She blushed. Sumire tried to reason with herself, _'It's just Lucia, I bet everyone stares at her..she's enchanting in a sense..that's all.'_

"Oh, yes Lucia-san!" replied Sumire, hurriedly getting out of the vehicle. The night air was cool, but the sky was dark. Massive clouds hid the moon and shielded the world from it's luminescence. Lucia checked her extra bullets as she let her eye adjust to the night. She quickly focused on Sumire, allowing her face to come into view. Even in the shadows, Sumire was somehow radiant. Pleased with her sight capability, she stepped off the sidewalk and into the park. Sumire was close behind her, dagger in hand. Lucia walked quietly, keeping her hand slightly above the gun and watching the area cautiously.

"I don't feel any presence.." she finally said, glancing at Sumire. "Do you?"

"No..I don't feel anything either."

"Strange…" said Lucia. Before long they had scoured the entire park, looking everywhere for the Viruses that were supposed to be there. Lucia groaned, "Well, this was worthless."

"I guess we should just head back to the car?" suggested Sumire.

"This isn't right, where could an entire hoard of viruses flee to?" asked the frustrated older girl.

"I'm not sure, it's probably for the best though..because of your shoulder." Replied Sumire, quite relieved that she wouldn't have to risk using the bracelet for at least another day.

"No, we're not leaving." Stated Lucia, lighting yet another cigarette.

"What? Then what do we do?" inquired the younger girl.

"We wait." Replied the stubborn hunter. Sumire sighed and flopped down on a park bench. There was really no arguing with Lucia anyway, and she wouldn't dare pretend she was tired after taking such a long nap. Sumire glanced at Lucia, who exhaled some smoke. "Are you still worried?" Lucia asked.

"I..I just have a weird feeling about this. I don't sense a Virus, but something certainly doesn't feel right." Sumire admitted, looking around the park as she sat.

"I have that feeling too." Said Lucia, inhaling so the embers at the end up her cigarette lit up and smoldered for a moment as she leaned against a lamppost. Again, Sumire caught herself watching the smoke drag out over her lips. Lucia was fascinating to say the least, the way she carried herself so elegantly and mysteriously, yet here she stood, a 15 year old girl smoking a cigarette on the sidewalk at night. Sumire felt herself being increasingly captivated by the hunter. Just then, her cell phone rang. Sumire picked it up right away, got up from the bench, and walked away from Lucia, who didn't seem to mind.

"Hello?" asked Sumire.

"Sumire-chan, it's Yoshiki." said a voice on the other side of the phone. Sumire's heart skipped a beat.

"Yoshiki-san! H-Hello!" stuttered the young girl, startled by this unexpected call.

"I'm sorry for calling so late..well, I guess it's only 9, but still…I don't know." He responded nervously.

"It's not late at all, you can call me anytime!" exclaimed Sumire.

"Oh, well that good to know," he chuckled. "I was just wondering if you were free Saturday night…I wanted to get my bid in for your time before anyone else took the chance." said Yoshiki, his voice sweet even on the phone. Sumire felt a smile cross over her face.

"Yes! Of course!" she replied too eagerly, and then corrected herself. "I mean, yes. I am free. What did you have in mind?"

"R-Really? I mean, that's great! I was thinking we'd see that movie.." he responded, she could hear the smile in his voice.

Lucia watched Sumire silently from where she leaned. She carefully studied her facial expressions, her broad grin, her bright eyes, her blushing cheeks. She knew immediately she was talking to the boy she had mentioned a few times, the one she met in a slide at the park and with whom she shared books. The one who kept her out past sun down, even though it was incredibly dangerous for Sumire to wander alone. Lucia gazed at Sumire as she flitted around excitedly, holding to phone with two hands and giggling. "A date, a date!" she exclaimed aloud after she hung up the phone, not aware that Lucia was listening. Lucia wanted to stop her, to tell her that they had a job to do and it wasn't the time for socializing, but she focused on the smoke that wisped out of her mouth instead. Sumire put her phone in her pocket and skipped back to her bench, her face turned bright red as she saw Lucia eying her, but the smile did not falter. She melted onto the seat and sighed contently. She gazed up at the stars between the clouds. "Sumire…" began Lucia, "I'd appreciate if.." she looked at the girl on the bench, happier than she'd seen her in days, "if.." she continued... '_What am I doing_?' she thought. Sumire's social life meant nothing to Lucia, right? Private calls weren't that bothersome.. but she should just tell Sumire she shouldn't pick up her phone while they were working. It wasn't safe, that's all. After all, they weren't exactly friends, and Lucia preferred to keep it that way. There was less…pain..to deal with, she supposed. But still, she couldn't lecture her, she liked seeing her so cheerful. "if..you'd pay close attention during this hunt. You might learn a lot." She finally uttered, defeated by the girl's grin and crushing the cigarette butt on the ground under her foot. Sumire nodded dreamily. Lucia didn't want to admit it, but this 'date' business really did bother her...What if it sidetracked Sumire during the hunt and she got hurt!? Yes, Lucia had to say something, '_for her own good_.' She opened her mouth, but the sound that Sumire heard did not come from it. A loud screeching sound pierced their ears and both girls immediately covered them with their hands. "W-WHAT IS THAT?!" yelled Lucia, trying to block out the sound. Sumire closed her eyes and forcefully pressed against her ears, she didn't hear Lucia, but the earsplitting shrieking still assaulted her head. It almost brought her to her knees. Suddenly it stopped. The girls dropped their hands hesitantly and looked at each other. "We need to find out what that was..." stated the hunter, "Let's go."

They ran in the direction they assumed the sound had come from, leaping over a concrete wall and dashing into the center of the park, near the large pond and stone bridge. On the bridge, they saw a figure wielding a long sword fighting three viruses. The figure leapt into the air and slashed down, lacerating one across the front of it's body, before landing again softly on the stone barrier. As the sword made contact, the virus let out the same piercing screech that Lucia and Sumire had heard before. The wound the sword inflicted began to dissolve the virus's skin. Slowly, it ate away at the shrieking monster until there was nothing left. The figure sliced the other two demons in half as they jumped at her, and they suffered the same death. Standing on a single stone column, the figure sheathed it's sword and looked into the water below as the virus corpses dissolved behind it. Lucia drew out her gun as they got closer, though she could tell it wasn't a virus. "State your name and purpose here." Demanded Lucia, aiming her gun with two hands, ready to pull the trigger. The figure jumped down from the barrier and onto the bridge, then stepped into the beam from a lamppost. In the light stood bewitchingly beautiful girl. She had long, wavy ebony hair with red highlights, tied into a low ponytail. Her skin was pale against her scarlet lips and she had alluring slim but muscular figure; however, it was her gray eyes that struck Lucia. They spellbound her in such a way that she nearly dropped her weapon. This stranger was extraordinarily gorgeous.

"_Don't move…" _the figure mouthed silently as she unsheathed her sword once more. Lucia and Sumire froze, confused. She was staring directly at them, Lucia shifted her weight and aimed the gun at her head.

"Put the sword down, or I'll shoot!" she demanded, tightening her grip on the gun. The stranger unexpectedly flung her sword straight past Lucia, who flinched in shock. A screech sounded behind her, and both girls turned to see a virus pinned to a tree by the stranger's blade. Lucia turned back to face the stranger, mesmerized by her skill. Lucia hadn't even felt that monster behind her, when normally she would be able to sense it miles away. She feared she was slipping. Still aiming the gun, "State your name." she ordered again, though this time it was less firm.

"Don't worry! I'm not a virus." She said, a subtle Irish accent edged her words. Lucia had already assumed she was a foreigner based on her clothing, similar to Lucia's own in style but decorated with what she recognized as Celtic-knot embroidery. The dress itself was just as black as the girl's hair, and the knot design on it was thin gold lines bordered in by a dark crimson hue. It almost looked like a noble mystic's dress. The sleeves on it were long and flowing, and the skirt was cut all the way to the hip and showed her entire leg, but hung elegantly. It fit tightly on her chest and stomach, showing off her spectacular figure and just enough cleavage to make Lucia's head feel light, much to her own surprise. While Lucia swooned, Sumire wondered how the strange girl knew what the monsters were called, "You are hunters too, right?" asked the girl, her voice was like velvet, it enveloped Lucia. She nodded, dumbfounded. The girl approached Lucia confidently, so gracefully it was as if she were floating rather than walking. She reached forward and put her finger on the barrel of Lucia's gun. She pushed it down lightly, Lucia lowered it the rest of the way without any resistance. Sumire was also taken aback, but not by the stranger. She had never seen Lucia look like that before, her guard was..non-existent. "I'm a hunter..I was just dealing with some pests." She explained with a smile as she retrieved her blade from the tree. Lucia finally noticed that her jaw had gone slack. She quickly closed her mouth and straightened her posture, returning her gun to her holster and coughing uneasily.

"I didn't know we had additional hunters here...and you seem very sex- skilled." said Lucia, surprisingly mystified by the stunning girl's presence and embarrassed by her slip-up, "May I ask, what is your name?"

"My name is Róisín, Róisín Dubh…I'm not from here." The girl admitted, though it was obvious, "I've traveled from Ireland... but my aunt lives in this city and she sensed a rising manifestation in this area, so I've come to check it out."

"Your aunt is a hunter also?" asked Lucia, finally composed again. Sumire quietly placed herself behind Lucia, observing Róisín. Certainly, she was beautiful, attractive, and…interesting to say the least, but there was an energy between Lucia and her that almost made Sumire weak. She wasn't sure how to feel about the foreigner.

"No, no…she just has the sight and a lil' bit of training to protect herself. I actually believe you saved her once." replied Róisín, "You are Lucia Nahashi, yea? Of the Venus Vanguard."

"Yes," said Lucia, "but how d-"

"Your reputation as a virus exterminator precedes you." said Róisín with a grin, "I hoped I would bump into you sometime during my visit. I never imagined you'd be so lovely though. And your friend is?"

"Ah, this is Sumire, she is my partner...I mean, we hunt viruses together." answered Lucia, abruptly remembering that Sumire was silently standing just behind her.

Sumire smiled meekly and bowed at the charming foreigner, "Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Róisín replied, but her eyes drifted from Sumire to Lucia's face. Lucia blushed and quickly looked down. '_What is this nonsense?' _Thought Lucia, '_It is so unlike me!' _Yet, she could not keep her gaze off the foreigner for long. She did not like the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, the sudden nervousness; was she getting sick? She had to get away.

"Will you be here long?" asked Sumire, increasingly aware of Lucia's strange behavior.

"Well, as long as my investigation takes. Maybe a little longer after that if I find something that catches my eye." She replied. Her eyes wandered across Lucia's face and down her body. Lucia wanted to step back or to shield herself from view, but then, hadn't she done the same thing when she first gazed at Róisín?

"Well, perhaps we will cross paths again. But, we have to leave now. Sumire has some…chores to attend to, right Sumire?" said Lucia quickly, Sumire looked at her with a very perplexed expression, but nodded.

"Ah, alright." Said Róisín, "I won't keep you then." Lucia grabbed Sumire's arm and began to leave.

"It was really nice to meet you. I hope we see you again." yelled Sumire, waving as Lucia hastily dragged her away.

"Oh, I'm certain you will!" replied Róisín, smiling and waving back. She dropped her hand and watched Lucia until the two girls disappeared into the shadows. "Well, Lucia Nahashi, you…don't disappoint."

When they got back to the car Sumire noticed that Lucia wasn't looking at her, she kept her face turned away when Sōichirō asked what had happened, even as Sumire told him about their new acquaintance. When they got into the car Sumire finally saw Lucia's face for the first time since they left Róisín at the bridge, it was red. No, not just red, scarlet, more scarlet than Sumire had ever seen it. "Lucia-san, are you alright?" she asked, reaching out to her face. Lucia flinched back before Sumire's fingers made contact and looked out the window.

"It's nothing.." she muttered, "nothing at all." She was lying; it was definitely something. Lucia never felt so strange, she already wanted to see Róisín again. She wondered if Sumire felt the same way about the foreigner. She frowned, no…it was probably more how she felt about Yoshiki. Lucia sighed softly and gazed out the window again.

They arrived at Venus Vanguard around 10:00, not as late as usual, but Lucia felt bizarrely tired. She staggered into the shop and down the stairs to the basement. Sumire did the same, though she was skipping rather than staggering, excited about her date with Yoshiki that was only a few days away. She entered the room to find Lucia sitting at her vanity, brushing her long blue hair and getting ready for bed. Sumire wanted to ask her if she felt ill, she looked a bit unwell, but she was worried she would insult the older girl. She remained quiet. There was something different about Lucia as she sat at the mirror. She seemed…softer in a way, her face was flushed and her expression distraught. Sumire felt as if she looked like a lost child. There was something very pure about her, something that made Sumire want to touch her soft skin to reassure herself that she hadn't turned into some porcelain doll. "That girl we met..is very nice it seems." She said, sitting awkwardly on her bed and watching Lucia's face flare up.

"I..suppose so." Lucia murmured, brushing her hair faster.

"I actually thought she was very…charming. There was something certainly alluring about her..maybe it was her accent?" Sumire replied, trying not to find Lucia's expression adorable.

"I didn't notice." Said Lucia somberly. Sumire wondered why Lucia reacted so strangely to Róisín when normally she could make strangers putty in her hands. Where had her confidence and charisma gone? Sumire didn't mind it much, however…this timid Lucia was very endearing, cute in a sense, even if Sumire denied thinking it.

"Didn't you see how beautiful she was?" raved Sumire, "Simply gorgeous, if I were a virus I'd probably go to her just because of how pretty she is." Suddenly, Sumire wanted to stop talking about how much more beautiful Róisín was than herself…Lucia had surely noticed.

"Yea..sure." said Lucia, wishing Sumire would stop talking too. Her hand trembled and she set down the brush.

"I think you're prettier though." Sumire abrupty admitted, as she watched Lucia, especially focused on her cute expression as it got even redder, if that were possible. Lucia didn't respond and looked away from herself in the mirror, hating that she couldn't control the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Even if you don't agree, I still think you're much more beautiful."

"..Thanks." Lucia muttered, quickly picking up the brush again, and combing her hair over her face to hide it.

"Just telling you the truth." Replied Sumire, wondering what possessed her to admit such a thing aloud, and at such a random moment. Lucia looked like she was thinking hard about something. She didn't say anything in response, Sumire's face was suddenly the same shade as Lucia's.

"I've always thought you were very beautiful too." Lucia finally replied. Both girls felt like there was more to be said, but silence filled the room. Before Sumire could think of anything to say, Lucia spoke again. "Look, I know you already napped..but I had a long day..and I'm tired. Can't we just go to bed?" Sumire shut up…finally. Lucia took off her dress and began to change into her night clothing. She was wearing a cute lacy dark blue bra with matching panties. Sumire didn't even realize she was watching. The foreigner they met earlier was certainly gorgeous, but as Sumire studied Lucia's pinkened face, her silvery blue hair let down and draping over her bare shoulders, she saw how truly beautiful the hunter was. Without a doubt more beautiful than Róisín. Lucia had the perfect body, slim, muscular, and elegantly curved. She had no blemishes, no strange scars, but flawlessly soft skin. Lucia had a lovely face, but now Sumire let her eyes wander across her entire body, particularly her neck, collar bone, ..and chest. Perfect. She blushed and turned away as Lucia pulled her shirt over her head. '_Am I honestly checking Lucia out right now?' _She didn't even notice Sumire watching, she was entirely unfocused. Sumire got ready for bed quickly and climbed into under her covers. Neither girl said another word. Sumire stared at the canopy above her, trying not to think about Lucia's body until sleep darkened her eyes.

* * *

Jealousy is such a fantastic emotion to write about, like seriously..it can bring out the best and the worst kind of situations. It forces people to realize how much another means to them, when formally they seemed perfectly content with what they thought they felt. It rarely ends up _without_ impacting everyone involved; tension builds up until everything explodes in some cataclysmic eruption of emotion and confusion! It's truly awesome and terrible.

Sometimes it ends well, sometimes it doesn't. We'll see.

Oh yea, and review, please please please. I really love hearing your responses, it's what keeps me writing.


	4. Tension

I decided to post this early because I didn't like how the last chapter ended and know how bad it sucks to wait to read the next part of a story. It's so troublesome. So I'm gonna try to update and post as fast as possible, but remember that I'm a student and have school priorities aswell, so I might not always come through so quickly. But I promise NEVER to abandon a story, and to keep updates as close as possible.

Anway, this chapter was a lot of fun. Roisin is an interesting character, she really mixes things up.

Enjoy, REVIEW! :) do it or I'll be really sad.

* * *

At around 3:45 A.M. Lucia dreamt she heard an extremely loud pounding on the front door. At first, she merely rolled over and tried to fall back asleep, but she heard Sumire mumble something about a visitor. Until then, Lucia's mind was clouded by her drowsiness; Sumire's voice woke her enough and forced her to assess the situation. Still half asleep, she wondered_, 'What would bring someone to the Vanguard so late? …Serious Trouble.'_ Suddenly, she was wide awake. She shot up out of bed, nearly leaping to the vanity wear her gun sat. She grabbed her weapon and darted out of the room towards the front door. Sumire slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, and as usual, was not quite sure what was going on.

As Lucia reached the door she peeked out of the eyehole, but she saw nothing. She was certain she still heard pounding, until she realized that it was her own heart beating rapidly in her chest and that the sound outside had stopped. She groaned, it had taken her so long to fall asleep and now she woke for nothing. To top it off she had been torn from a wonderful dream, which she couldn't even remember now try as she might. '_I should investigate anyway_.' she thought, although crawling back into her bed seemed much more appealing. She clutched the gun and opened the door slowly. She was stunned by what she saw. A trail of blood seeped amid the cobbles in front of the door and puddled at the mat. She ran out onto the street and looked around desperately; someone was injured and needed her. She followed the trail of blood. There, in the corner of the alley she saw a pale hand outstretched from the shadows. She ran to it. "Róisín!" she yelled, she knelt beside the bleeding girl.

Róisín's eyes were barely open, multiple bloodied gashes crossed diagonally over her chest. "I'm sorry if I woke you.." she said softly, chuckling despite her terrible wounds, "I..got pretty messed up..I didn't know where else..to go." She reached up and touched Lucia's face, "..but, it's nice to see you again."

"We'll fix you up.." said Lucia, her voice shaking a bit as she looked at the girl. She abruptly remembered who she had just been dreaming about. She examined the foreigner's condition closer, almost sickened though she'd seen herself in worse shape.

"Just leave me..I heal fast and..I don't want to be a burden." She replied weakly.

"No, no, don't worry..we'll take care of you." assured the hunter, picking up Róisín gently despite her own injured shoulder . Róisín was light in Lucia's arms, and she seemed to fit just right, being almost the same size as Sumire. Lucia took a few steps towards the door, careful not to jostle the foreigner.

"You…smell..good." whispered Róisín, leaning into her chest.

"..Don't talk anymore..don't strain yourself." said Lucia quietly as she tried not to blush and carried Róisín into the shop. Róisín nodded slightly and closed her eyes. Just then, Sumire stumbled up the stairs and saw them. Lucia felt awkward for a moment, like she didn't want Sumire to see her carrying Róisín, but she didn't understand why. Sumire gasped, Lucia stopped her before she spoke. "Please..go wake Nahashi, and tell him we need his help. Urgently." Sumire immediately ran back down the stairs and into Sōichirō's room, Lucia followed with Róisín in her arms. She carried the injured girl into her room and placed her on the bed carefully. She looked over the hurt body, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry," said Róisín finally, opening her eyes slightly. "I'm normally much better to look at."

"..It's..not so bad." lied Lucia, "You're still beautiful." She smiled, sincere in her second statement.

"I..hoped you thought so." Replied Róisín, touching Lucia's hand before going unconscious. Sōichirō entered the room seconds later with Lola carrying medical supplies next to him. Sumire followed. Lucia's face was burning again, she looked at the floor as she stood up.

Sōichirō glanced over the injured girl and sighed. "This might take awhile..you don't have to stay and watch…she's unconscious anyway." Lucia shook her head, she wanted to stay in the room with Róisín. She sat by the side of the bed and watched Sōichirō and Lola work. Sumire also stayed, but she watched Lucia instead. At first, she was touched by how compassionate Lucia was, taking in a complete stranger and showing her such care. Then, as she studied Lucia's expression, she wondered what the hunter was thinking. She didn't even know Róisín, yet here she was, more worried than Sumire had ever seen her. She looked helpless and distressed. Sumire doubted Lucia was ever so concerned over her. She frowned. Sōichirō removed Róisín's shirt and Lucia's face blazed; she quickly looked at her feet. Sumire saw the reaction but still couldn't understand, dense as ever. He motioned at the door, "Sumire, if you could please go heat up some water..so we can clean off the blood." Sumire nodded and left the room, relieved that she couldn't watch Lucia anymore..it was beginning to hurt. The procedure took the rest of the night because, though they were shallow, the cuts were long and many in number, as well as close to Róisín's heart. Sumire was constantly getting things for Sōichirō, but Lucia never once left Róisín's side. Finally, Sōichirō finished and looked at his work. He pulled the sheets over her chest gently, nodded sleepily, and touched Lucia on the shoulder as he got up. "She'll be fine..It wasn't as bad as it looked." he said, "Please, go get some rest..you can sleep in my room."

"No, thank you Nahashi..you've worked hard, please sleep." Lucia responded, she gazed at the unconscious girl in front of her. Sōichirō knew there was no arguing with her and gestured toward Lola to follow him. She watched Lucia for a moment more, shrugged, and walked out of the room behind him.

In the kitchen, Sumire silently filled the kettle with water to make tea. She couldn't go to her room, that's where Lucia and Róisín were, and Sumire felt like she'd be intruding. Part of her, however, didn't want them to be alone together anymore. She groaned, not sure of what to do. She placed the kettle on the stove with a heavy sigh. Lola entered the kitchen, unaffected by the lack of sleep. She skipped to the counter where Sumire leaned, unconscious of the doll's entrance. Lola crept up behind her, watching Sumire sigh thoughtfully. Immediately understanding the reason for such a drawn out and solemn sound, Lola was eager to test her personal hypothesis.

"Lucia seems real attached to that stranger." mused Lola, ever curious to study Sumire's reactions, "I've never even seen this part of her."

"Yea…" Sumire said, yawning to hide her displeased expression, "me neither.."

"Yup! I mean like..really attached though. It's almost like she has a crush or something, the way she was blushing...I have never even seen her blush..and now she won't even leave her side!" she said bluntly. Sumire froze and Lola grinned slyly at her response.

"Y-you think so?" she stuttered, "I…didn't think Lucia was like that."

"Well..yea, she's never had much contact with people so it's not like we could know..However, I never have noticed her take an interest in boys. It does fit her personality a little bit, and we've even seen women swoon in the store and buy things merely because of Lucia's charm. And the foreigner is like a model or something. I've never seen someone so beautiful. Anyone would fall for those eyes! ..plus she's a westerner, Lucia has European blood too, you know? So you really can't blame her." Lola continued mercilessly.

"Oh.." Sumire coughed, looking at the teakettle. All of the things Lola mentioned seemed viable, but she wasn't sure if she like it.

"What are you thinking?" asked Lola, deviously.

"I..don't know. Nothing really.." She lied. She thought frantically, '_How can Lucia have a crush on a girl?..Would she date Riosin?! Would she replace me as Lucia's partner? What would happen to me?_' Sumire forced herself to calm down, "..I'm just surprised, I guess." She said, suddenly wishing she could leave the kitchen, but the doll blocked her path.

"Really? I'm not surprised at all! They'd make a pretty attractive couple.." Sumire made an unreadable expression, "Well, I might just be looking into it too much!" chimed Lola, skipping around the kitchen, "So there's no need to get jealous or anything."

"j-j-JEALOUS!?" exclaimed Sumire, "I'm not! I'm not jealous!" But before she could argue, Lola had already left the kitchen and disappeared into her own room. Sumire was shaking. No, no she was NOT jealous. Not at all. '_I've got Yoshiki..and I'm not interested in Lucia like that..just as a friend._' She thought about how she felt when Lucia touched her and grimaced. '_I mean…sure, I admire her. But.._' It was different than how she felt when she was with Yoshiki, entirely different. She bit her lip. '_Yoshiki..Yoshiki, Yoshiki, Yoskiki_.' She repeated in her head, trying to imagine his kind face. She relaxed, certainly he was the one she was interested in..not Lucia. The only reason she had to feel jealous was that she wanted to be best friends with the hunter, and already Lucia seemed to be closer to Róisín. She frowned, that explained her unhappiness with the situation, right? '_Yea..that's it_.' She told herself.

In the other room, Lucia felt herself begin to slouch down; sleep was trying to overcome her. She didn't want to give in, so she got up, deciding she needed something to wake her up. She went to the kitchen and found Sumire. Mechanically, she went over to the counter and started making tea. Sumire watched her, she poured the hot water into a cup with shaky hands. She started to pour it on the counter without even noticing. Sumire rushed to her side and put her hands over Lucia's.

"B-be care Lucia-san, you'll burn yourself!" she exclaimed, aiming the spout back at the cup. Lucia flinched at Sumire's touch, then let go of the kettle, allowing Sumire pour the steaming water. Now, she felt uncomfortable when Sumire touched her, like she had done something wrong to the younger girl. "I know you're worried, but Róisín will be ok. Sōichirō has fixed us up after worse injuries." said Sumire.

"Oh..I don't even know her, why would I be worried?" replied Lucia, stiffening as she tried to look unconcerned. Even though those were the words Sumire wanted to hear, she knew they were a lie.

"Because you're a good person." Replied Sumire, touching her shoulder. Lucia sighed.

"So you say.." she muttered. Sumire scowled at her.

"Stop it, you know you are." said Sumire.

"I'm not a good person. I'm cold and cruel and selfish and uncaring. I am detached from the world." stated Lucia, crossing her arms.

"Oh, don't you be like that. You risk your life for people every day!" she argued.

"Yea, but I don't save everyone… and Róisín got hurt because I didn't go on patrol tonight." Lucia said.

"Róisín's lucky you went out and found her!" replied Sumire, "I mean..you just met her and already you're so concerned about her." She paused and remembered what Lola said, "I've never seen you worry like this actually." Lucia tensed. "But you're missing my point, you've got a kind heart, Lucia-san. You sacrifice so much for people you don't even know..you are a strong, caring person."

"I don't think so.." retorted Lucia bluntly.

"WELL YOU ARE!" yelled Sumire, the older girl could see her getting angry. Lucia couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. She looked across the kitchen trying to hide the grin on her face. She was grateful for Sumire, she didn't feel so anxious and guilty anymore. The younger girl always had that affect on her. Sumire scowled again at her reaction, thinking that Lucia still didn't agree with her. "Fine then..don't believe me!" She turned to stomp away from Lucia, who noticed and grabbed her shoulder. Suddenly she pulled her into her arms.

"Thank you." Whispered Lucia, wrapping her arms around Sumire and hugging her tightly. Sumire blushed furiously and her breath caught, '_Why does Lucia insist on expressing thanks in such strange ways?...but friends hug, right?' _She couldn't pretend like she minded the unexpected hug though, Lucia smelt good and her arms were muscular despite her womanly figure. It was comfortable, she wanted to nuzzle against Lucia and stay there. However, it was over before Sumire wanted it to be. Lucia abruptly let go. "You really cheered me up, I guess you're right, I was really worried. I'm gonna go take a shower..and then check on Róisín again." she said with a smile, "Are you going to school?" She was already back to the charming Lucia façade Sumire knew so well. Sumire's heart was still pounding from the embrace; she could only shrug. "Well, it's up to you. I can take care of Róisín." said the hunter before she walked out of the kitchen. Sumire watched her leave, her face still burning. '_Róisín..that foreigner...you haven't even known her for a day..and already you care for her so much… What do you think of Róisín, Lucia-san_?' Instantly, she felt alone and wished Lucia's arms were still around her. Her face flushed again at such a thought and quickly dismissed it.

Sumire went into the room where Róisín was resting. She brushed her hair and changed into her school uniform. She wondered if she should even bother attending school with all that was going on, Lucia didn't seem to care either way. She looked at the sleeping foreigner and sighed.

"..Does Lucia really like you?" she asked aloud, however she didn't anticipate an answer.

"Well..I hope so, because I really like Lucia." whispered Róisín, though her eyes were closed and Sumire thought she was asleep. "She's a very interesting girl; so tough, but so innocent... quite lovely too."

"Yea..she's really amazing." Replied Sumire awkwardly, if she'd known the foreigner was awake she wouldn't have asked such an embarrassing question.

"More than amazing..I could fall for her." She said frankly, opening her eyes as she spoke to see Sumire's face change. The younger girl gasped. "Couldn't you?"

"What? n-no, I..I don't like girls. I've got a b-…a boy I like." stammered Sumire.

"Oh but girls are so divine! You're missing out. I'm relieved though, that you don't have dibs on her!" stated Róisín, "She has such a timid heart; I will be the one to change that."

"Oh?" replied Sumire, "You think a stranger like you can?" She didn't like this conversation, all of the sudden she was feeling rather angry. Sumire had known Lucia for months now and still hadn't managed to secure their friendship, how could this outsider expect to make Lucia her lover already?

"Of course. I have conquered many girls' hearts, made them favor girls over boys, oh..you know! I'm..well, experienced to say the least. But, Lucia is so different than other girls. This will be a fun challenge." She admitted with a grin, sitting up regardless of her injuries.

"She's not just some challenge, you know!" exclaimed Sumire, feeling protective of the hunter.

"Oh?" question Róisín simply, as she laid down again.

"Yea! She's stunning and kind and caring, and she's been through a lot in her life but she won't give up, no matter what. She's not a game, you can't play with her like that! She's been hurt too much!" yelled Sumire, clenching her hands into tight fists.

"…I see." Replied Róisín, "You care a lot about Lucia, don't you? Were you lying to me? You want to heal her heart too, don't you? Are you interested in her aswell?"

"What? ..no!" gasped Sumire.

"Then stop acting like you have some claim on her!" responded Róisín, turning away from Sumire.

"I…I'm not saying I do, I just don-" Sumire argued.

"Who are you talking to, Sumire?" said a sultry voice. Lucia walked up behind her, confused. Sumire realized that Róisín pretended to be back asleep and she gasped, then scowled at her trickery.

"No..no one." She replied, she quickly left the room. Lucia didn't pay much mind to Sumire's strange behavior. She returned to her seat by the bed and waited in the dim room for another hour or so, until the foreigner finally stirred. She winced as she rolled over and tried to sit up. Lucia jumped up and held her down gently. "Don't move, you'll open it up." She advised.

"I..don't want to take your bed.." replied Róisín, her entire personality changing from a fickle flirt with an agenda to a fragile victim, "I can tell it's yours because it smells like you." Her statement flustered Lucia.

"I..don't mind. I don't need to sleep anymore anyway, and if I do..I'll take the couch in the main room." She said, sitting again when Róisín relaxed.

"Or…you can sleep beside me." Offered the foreigner. Lucia's gasped unintentionally.

"No, no..it's fine." She stammered, taken aback.

"I feel like I must insist, otherwise I'll be causing you discomfort." Persisted Róisín, her gray eyes gleamed.

"Really, the couch is nice." claimed Lucia, moving back a bit.

"She can always share my bed." interrupted Sumire, returning with a tray of tea. Lucia and Róisín hadn't even noticed Sumire enter the room. "We've already shared this room for so long, it wouldn't be a big deal." Róisín glared at Sumire, Lucia looked at them both helplessly, "Here, have some tea, Lucia-san. And you too, Róisín?"

"Lucia..could you help me up?" asked Róisín. Sumire scowled; the foreigner had sat up on her own just moments before and seemed to have no trouble with it. Lucia was still a bit confused, but she quickly and carefully helped Róisín sit up. Sumire handed her tea, though part of her wanted to spill it on the foreigners lap.

"Thank you, Sumire." said Lucia, once again returning to her calm self. She drank the tea and smiled.

"Yea..thanks a lot." Said Róisín, sipping her tea. She quickly pulled back with a disgusted expression, "What is this, steamed grass water?" Lucia sipped hers and seemed perfectly contented, but her face shifted dejectedly at Róisín's statement.

"If you don't like it, I can make you a different kind." offered Lucia, standing up.

"Oh no, please don't leave." begged Róisín, "Couldn't you send Sumire?" The younger girl glowered at Róisín. The tea was fine, she just wanted to be alone with Lucia. Lucia looked at Sumire beseechingly, Sumire felt betrayed, but she couldn't argue with that face.

"Oh..of course." She mumbled, taking back Róisín's cup angrily. She turned to leave the room, but stopped before she left, "Lucia-san, my offer still stands, I really think you should take my bed…you wouldn't want to roll over during one of your nightmares and injure Róisín worse."

"Thank you Sumire, I will." She replied softly, a bit mystified by the tension in the room. Róisín leered at Sumire who smirked as she left the room. '_Sumire – 1, Foreigner – 0! Beat that one, Miss Dubh!'_ She applauded herself. Sumire brought back fresh tea, but then she had to go to school, leaving Lucia and Róisín alone again. They talked for hours, though Róisín kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Lucia was intrigued, asking Róisín about her home country, her training, and the viruses she fought there. Róisín was pleased to tell her anything she asked about, but she kept one goal in mind the entire time.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Lucia?" inquired Róisín "You're very pretty, I would expect you to have one." She reached up to touch Lucia's face, but the hunter backed away.

"No, I don't have time for relationships." Replied the hunter, rather impassively, "And I don't know many people anyway. Sumire is the only one besides Nahashi and Lola." She laughed.

"Oh, that's too bad. I had a girlfriend back home." Róisín said, "But we broke up a couple days before I left..she didn't approve of me coming here."

"A girlfriend?" asked Lucia, perplexed and surprised, "You mean...?"

"Yes, I like girls, but only the really pretty ones." Róisín admitted, winking at Lucia.

"Oh.." was all Lucia managed to whisper. She recalled Róisín calling her "pretty" only a minute before and her heart quickened.

"What do you think of girls?" Róisín asked, she was adamant. Lucia blushed.

"I..I don't know." She replied sheepishly.

"What about Sumire?" Róisín continued, Lucia hadn't really thought about Sumire in that sense. She'd never been close to someone before, she didn't understand her feelings towards Sumire any better than the ones she was experiencing now with Róisín. She did like Sumire's face though, and her voice, and the way she laughed. She liked it when Sumire's skin accidentally brushed against her own, or the way she got all flustered when she made a mistake. She liked Sumire, but..she didn't want to.

"..She was my first friend, we're just friends. Actually, I don't really have friends..so, she's my partner, I guess..yes, that's how I'd put it." Lucia finally said.

"She's cute though." Responded the foreigner.

"I..suppose." confessed Lucia, picturing Sumire in her head. '_More than cute.._'

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Róisín questioned, studying Lucia's responses closely again.

Lucia frowned and got silent for a moment, "..I..think so. She goes to see some boy every day after school." She looked down, "She likes him..a lot." Róisín smiled.

"Well, that's nice for her…but what about you?" she asked innocently.

"..What do you mean?" replied Lucia, confused again.

"If she falls in love with that boy, won't she just leave you someday? To go be with him or something? What will you do then, without a partner?" Lucia felt herself tense, she had thought of that a few times. She recalled how excited Sumire was about the date she would be going on. She knew deep inside her that Sumire would leave someday, though she didn't want to admit it. That's why she wanted to keep the young girl at a distance, but somehow..she ..she… Lucia groaned_. 'Idiot', _she thought, '_Sumire is nothing to me..not my friend, and definitely not someone to be jealous over.. She can go out with whomever she likes! Why should I care?' _She tried to force her heart to believe the lies in her head, but it wasn't working. Over the months, Lucia had grown much too attached to Sumire. '_I should've known she was no different than anyone else…she'll just desert me too.' _Lucia clenched her jaw and stared at the floor. She felt weak and hated herself for it. "It doesn't seem very fair..that's all." concluded the foreigner.

"I…don't care, actually. I worked fine on my own, before she came here. I don't need her, besides it's my fault she got the sight anyway, that she got dragged into this..unseen war. She has every right to do what she wants. She could leave tomorrow if she wanted to." Said Lucia, solemnly. "..I'm going to go make some more tea." The hunter got up and went to the door.

"Lucia, I understand your feelings..and I was born with my sight too. Sumire is different from us. I won't ever be able to stop fighting viruses, so… I can help you. I know I just met you, but I feel a strong connection between us and I care about you. When Sumire isn't here anymore, I can be, you don't need to be alone." Offered Róisín softly, watching Lucia open the door.

She turned and smiled half-heartedly at the injured girl, "I'll keep that in mind." She exited the room. Róisín grinned, she felt she had more than evened the score.

* * *

See where my jealousy ramblings from the last chapter came into play? Don't you love it a little bit? It makes you so frustrated when you read it, it's like.."Damn if they'd just admit what they're thinking things would be so much easier!" but humans are foolish and complicated, we dwell too much in our own minds and worries. That's why our lives can be such dramas. I've been in situations similar to this, so it's realistic, you know? minus the virus thing, obviously.

And damn, some people are so munipulative, I mean..Poor Lucia. She doesn't understand how people work, she hasn't had much social contact outside her customers..so she's probably sooooo confused about everything that's going on. Obviously, she's a headstrong character and doesn't let things like emotions and feelings trouble her..for the most part. She is still a teenage girl and is totally prone to mood swings and to losing her head. As mature as she is, she's still a child and at a disadvantage because she's so socially sheltered. Roisin is taking advantage of this, where as Sumire tried to be gentler about the situation and never really ended up going anywhere because she was too subtle. Sumire needs to step up or Lucia might be lost to her forever.

REVIEW! :D It's important to me.

And thanks to one reader in specific, Melah94, whose reviews really make me happy! Thank you for reading! :) I'd give you an award if I had one. I think I'm going to make one up, just because your so wonderful for always giving me your feedback. Also, check out Melah94's piece "The Gladiator", it's rad.


	5. Audition

So what happens when you leave a cunning seductress alone with your confused partner all day?

awfulness.

but I promise you'll like the end of this chapter.

OH AND A RECOMMENDATION! Read these chapters in the 3/4 page view, and click the larger looking E button to increase spacing and make the page easier to read. You can also play with the text size.

Please Review.

* * *

When Sumire returned home she saw that the shop was still 'closed'. She frowned, knowing that Lucia spent all day with Róisín. She felt extremely bitter, she didn't even bother opening the door. Instead, she turned around and ran straight for the playground where she met with Yoshiki when she had free time. She climbed up slide and into the shelter at the top. Inside sat an attractive young man reading a book.

"Yoshiki-kun, good afternoon." She said sweetly as she sat down inside with him.

"Hello, Sumire-chan, I wasn't sure you would come today after reading your texts about the visitor." He said, though he definitely looked happy to see her.

"Yea…she's still at the shop, unfortunately." The young girl responded apprehensively.

"So you don't trust her?" he assumed, "Or does she annoy you?"

"I don't know…I just don't like having her around. She's not who Lucia thinks she is..it's..ugh, I don'twant to think about her or Lucia for a bit." She said, hoping Yoshiki would calm her down as he often did. "What book is that?" Yoshiki nodded and laughed a bit, already trying to lighten her mood. He told her it was new and read a passage aloud. Sumire listened and forgot about the foreigner..even Lucia disappeared from her mind. In this secret place, there were no viruses, no dangerous monsters, no training, no secrets, no fear. It was Yoshiki, only Yoshiki's voice in her ear. She smiled, closed her eyes, and leaned on him as he read to her.

Sumire returned home later than usual, but no one greeted her as she entered the store. She dropped her school bag on the couch when she got downstairs and walked into the kitchen. There was a meal prepared on the counter, Lola made dinner. Of course, it was all chocolate encrusted so it was more like Diabetes on a plate. Sumire already had a headache and decided not to risk it, she went to the cupboard and got an instant ramen instead. She heated water and poured it into the foam cup. Lucia entered the kitchen.

"You're home rather late tonight." Observed Lucia, opening the fridge and grabbing a yogurt. She was still thinking about her conversation with Róisín about Sumire leaving, but wanted to forget it.

"Yea, I went to see Yoshiki." Said Sumire.

"..I see." Lucia mumbled, opening the drawer to get a spoon.

"Sorry if I worried you." Sumire replied, though she hoped she did. She grabbed a fork from the drawer before Lucia could close it. They stood next to each other, but didn't face one another.

"No, I didn't even know it was this late. I was taking care of Róisín all day." The hunter frankly responded, peeling the lid off the yogurt.

"Oh." Coughed Sumire, defeated. "Did she tell you how she got hurt?" Lucia shook her head, she merely assumed it was from a virus attack and Róisín would tell her eventually.

"But.. she's doing better. Her injury looked a lot worse than it really was. We did talk all day, she's really ..interesting ." Continued Lucia, stirring her yogurt.

"Good." Sumire uttered, looking down.

"And Yoshiki?" Lucia inquired, rather coldly. Sumire paused.

"Oh, we sat at the playground. He's ..wonderful! He read a book to me and I fell asleep on his shoulder... I like being with him because I don't think about viruses or anything." Sumire retorted, twisting the noodles around in her cup. Part of her really hoped what she said would upset Lucia at least a little bit..it did, but not in the way she wanted it to. Lucia already blamed herself for dragging Sumire into the Virus-hunting world and giving her the "sight", but the statement also confirmed Róisín's assumption in Lucia's mind.

"Good." Lucia said almost mimicking Sumire's previous utterance and not sounding at all like she meant it either. She looked at Sumire curiously. "What's that in your hair?" She reached up and picked a woodchip from it.

"…it must be from the playground." She said, she blushed but her expression was unreadable. Lucia frowned. "He…uhm..nevermind." Sumire concluded, awkwardly. Lucia could obviously determine how the woodchip got there. Both girls felt uncomfortable, the tension was thick. They ate in silence, so close their skin almost touched, but avoiding eye contact. Lola skipped into the kitchen.

"Neither of you wanted my Chocolate surprise?" she asked, pouting. Both girls looked at her and tried to explain, meaningless statements like, "_I ate chocolate at school_." And "_I drank too much tea today, and it already has a lot of caffeine_." But Lola didn't listen. "Fine, I'll eat it." She picked up the plate and took it too her room. It was quiet again. Lucia, deciding her fear of losing Sumire wasn't helped by her coldness, touched Sumire on the shoulder and smiled.

"So…how was school?" she asked, Sumire surprised by her sudden mood shift.

"Ah…it was fine. Long, I couldn't wait to get home to be honest." Replied the younger girl, not adding '_I was worried about you being alone with Róisín.._' but thinking it.

"But..you went to the playground." Said Lucia, frowning for only a second and then returning to her poised front.

"Right…I..I came home but didn't come inside." Whispered Sumire. Lucia didn't understand, she stepped closer to the younger girl. She leaned towards her and looked her directly in the eye.

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

"..well, Yoshiki.." Sumire started, but her voice trailed off at his name.

"I thought as much..." mumbled Lucia, leaning away again. Sumire took a deep breath, realizing she hadn't since Lucia got closer. Lucia felt displeased when she thought of Róisín's statement yet again, it was truly beginning to plague her. She decided to change the topic. "Róisín says she'll be fine enough to leave tomorrow." Said Lucia. Sumire couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, she heals fast!" Exclaimed Sumire.

"I hope it's not too soon, she could make it worse.." whispered the hunter.

"Yea..then she could end up here again." Sumire scoffed, Lucia glowered at her, "I mean..that would be bad, right?"

"Only if she's injured…I wouldn't mind if she stopped by again though." Lucia admitted. Sumire's chest ached, but she ignored it. Lucia noticed her bitter expression. "You don't seem like you like her that much."

"Oh, I don't know. I really haven't spoken to her that much or anything." Said Sumire, she didn't want to mention the conversation she had with the foreigner that morning.

"You should, I feel like you'd have a lot in common." Lucia decided aloud, setting her yogurt on the counter. "You have somewhat similar personalities…aside from..some things." Lucia felt like the fact that Róisín was only interested in girls wouldn't really interest Sumire. Sumire must have grimaced because the hunter looked at her and immediately changed what she said, "I mean, you're very different!...of course, but..I don't know."

"How is she different from me?" asked Sumire, picking at the noodles in her cup absentmindedly. She set it down, still steaming and barely eaten, and looked at Lucia.

"Well, I..I can't really explain it. She's..really confident, strong willed, and definitely outspoken. You're more timid, but it suits you." Replied Lucia with a peculiar smile as she reflected on her own words, '_thinking about Róisín no doubt'_, Sumire frowned. In reality, Lucia was thinking about how much she liked their contrast in personalities, she enjoyed Sumire's shyness and how easily she got flustered.

"Lucia…do..do you like her better than me?" stammered the younger girl, clenching her hands in front of her. "She'd make a much better partner…" Lucia was startled, Sumire had looked fine a moment ago and now she was on the verge of tears.

"Wh-?.." Lucia didn't know how to reply, her hesitation confirmed Sumire's fear. Her lips began to quiver and she quickly looked down. Lucia saw her response. "Ah!...No, you're the only partner I need!" Lucia exclaimed, taking Sumire's hands in her own. "What's wrong Sumire?!" The older girl's hands were freezing, they sent shivers down Sumire's spine. Sumire pulled away from Lucia quickly, who stared at her in misunderstanding.

"I just feel like..you don't want me around anymore now that you have her.." she whispered, "Don't deny it.." Sumire wanted to stop herself from speaking; she was worried she would admit something that she would surely regret later. Something she didn't even fully understand herself.

Lucia, now unsure how to console her because Sumire pulled away, frowned at Sumire. "I don't know how you could say that. Of course I want you here. I don't think _you _want to be here." She retorted. "Now, why are you saying all this?"

"It's..ugh, it's nothing..Nevermind!" she said angrily. She backed away mumbling, "..I, gotta go..I forgot I was supposed to call Yoshiki.." She left the kitchen hurriedly without looking at Lucia again. Lucia crossed her arms and frowned. '_What's all that about?_' thought Lucia, she listened to Sumire's words in her head. She said that Róisín would make a better partner..and that she had to call Yoshiki. She considered the woodchip and how close Sumire and Yoshiki must be, the things they must've done together. Images filled her mind, and Lucia felt as if her entire body froze. '_No…_'She recalled what Róisín had warned her about earlier, that Sumire wouldn't always be there. '_Sumire..already wants to leave?..to be with him?_' Images filled her mind, Sumire's face over and over. Lucia had grown so used to seeing it every day, she..depended on it now. She gasped, leaning back on the counter to catch herself, and spilled the cup of ramen Sumire left behind. She cursed as it burnt her hand. She went to the sink quickly and ran it under ice cold water. She knew Sumire wouldn't be around forever, that they would part eventually, she just didn't think it would be so soon..she had even hoped Sumire would find a reason to stay.._'No, damnit..no. I won't get upset. She can leave, I don't care. I don't need anyone.._.'

"Did you burn yourself?" asked a familiar voice, Lucia spun around, covering her burnt hand.

"Róisín, you shouldn't be walking around!" she exclaimed, though as she looked at her, dressed only in Lucia's robe, it seemed as though she was never even injured. She had just showered, her long black hair was wet and the room suddenly smelled like Sumire's shampoo. Róisín smiled and walked towards her.

"I'm already feeling so much better, thanks to you and your friends." She said with a contented sigh. She brushed her hand along the counter until she was inches from Lucia. "Dear, dear, what have you done?"

"It's nothing. I'll be fine." Lucia said, backing up against the sink, the cold water still running behind her.

"Oh, don't be like that." Said Róisín, reaching forward and taking the hunter's hand in her own. "You took such good care of me," she kissed it gently, "Now let me take care of you."

Sumire stood outside with the phone pressed to her chest. She didn't really need to call Yoshiki, she never told him she would, in fact she didn't really say much to him when she left the playground that afternoon. She groaned when she thought about it. They had spent such a nice time together, his voice soothed her to sleep on his shoulder. She dreamt lovely things, she felt relaxed for the first time in ages. But when she woke to his lips pressed on her own, she panicked. She immediately didn't like the feeling, it wasn't like she imagined. When she didn't respond, his kiss became more forceful. She tried to pull back, to push him off her, but he grabbed her around the waist and behind her head; she couldn't escape. She was suddenly scared, she cried out for Lucia when he stopped momentarily, and shocked by the name, he finally let go. She scrambled away so quickly she fell off the slide and onto the woodchips beneath, hitting her head. She pictured the confused and hurt expression he gave her when he jumped down to help but she shoved him away, she shook it out of her mind. He had texted her more than a dozen times apologizing since then, but she still didn't respond. She didn't know how.

She wished she had told Lucia what happened, she didn't know why she lied. '_Why would I want to make Lucia jealous?_' She sighed and leaned against the building, not wanting to accept the confusing feelings inside her. Why did she feel defensive of Lucia, like Róisín was going to steal her away? And how did Lucia feel about it? It was too complicated; there were too many questions when it came to Lucia. The hunter was so mature and strong, she was so wise in many ways..but when it came to interaction other people, she was just like a child. She didn't understand, but Sumire had always assumed that she would be the one that slowly brought Lucia into the real world, taught her how to trust people and be a regular girl. She never imagined that she would want to be so close to Lucia, and now she was so worried that Róisín would take her place. What did it mean? She groaned again. Surely now, Lucia would be confused, maybe even angry with Sumire for acting so strange. She knew she had to apologize.

In the kitchen, Róisín wasn't backing down, her advances toward Lucia only became more bold through the night. She insisted the Lucia put her hand in a bowl of ice, "We don't want it to scar you're lovely hands." Is what she had said. She put her hand on Lucia's shoulder, letting it stay there a few moments longer than it should have, and allowing her fingers to drag across Lucia's neck as she went to get more ice. The frozen water wasn't the only think giving Lucia chills. However, she didn't bother arguing, and it was relieving to see Róisín so active after being unable to move the night before. Róisín sat on the chair next to Lucia and began talking about how beautiful she was and it was a shame she wasn't interested in relationships. Lucia wasn't quite opposed to Róisín's flirting, but she certainly didn't know how to react to it. She blushed and disagreed and tried to change topics, but Róisín didn't let up. "I should just be your girlfriend," said Róisín, like it was a joke.

Lucia laughed, surprisingly she began to relax and enjoy the conversation with Róisín, but just as quickly as the feeling came it was gone as her mind wandered to thoughts of Sumire. She wondered where she went and what was wrong; she wanted to talk to her. Then she remembered she was on the phone with Yoshiki and abruptly changed her mind. She couldn't depend on Sumire anymore, and it was about time to draw a line between them…to prove to herself that Sumire was merely a colleague and nothing else. As fate would have it, Sumire walked into the kitchen just as Lucia made up her mind. She surprised to see Róisín, but more shocked by the rush of anger she felt when she saw them sitting so close together. She looked at Lucia and smiled weakly, but Lucia avoided her eyes.

"Good Evening, Sumire." Said Róisín, leaning closer to Lucia as if boasting about the little distance between them. What really bothered Sumire was that Lucia didn't lean away. Instead she laughed and smiled at Róisín, ignoring Sumire entirely.

"..Evening." she mumbled, standing awkwardly on the other side of the counter.

Róisín gazed at Lucia with affectionate gray eyes, she caressed her face tenderly and grinned. "I was just telling Lucia how gorgeous she is. And even with that eye patch, I don't normally like that sort of thing..but it makes you seem so mysterious. What does it hide?"

"Just a secret…" she shifted topics, "You keep going on about my looks, but what about you, Róisín?" Said Lucia, her attitude towards the foreigner changing noticeably. "I've never seen someone destroy a virus with such grace as I did yesterday when we stumbled upon you. And not only are you capable and strong, but one of the most beautiful girls I've ever laid eyes on." Sumire went to the fridge and pretended as if she was looking for something to eat.

"Oh you're just saying that!" laughed Róisín, flaunting again, "I'm certain you're just as graceful."

"No, no, really. I'm being honest. You're probably the most attractive virus hunter I've ever met, but you're still such an amazing fighter. Better than…well …others." Continued Lucia, gesturing slightly at Sumire when she wasn't looking.

Sumire felt ill, '_Yea, except for that time she showed up on our doorstep bleeding profusely for some indiscernible reason…oh wait that was last night!' _she thought, scoffing out loud. Lucia continued to snub her.

"In fact, if you can show me you fight like that all the time, I think you'd be a great addition to the Vanguard." Those words made Sumire's breath stop. She dropped the carton of milk that she had grabbed and it splashed all over the floor. Lucia and Róisín both looked at her. She mumbled a broken apology and quickly began to clean it up. Lucia wanted to help, but she couldn't bear to look at Sumire now. She felt cruel and dirty for blatantly saying things she knew would bother Sumire. Róisín was grinning, not only from Sumire's embarrassment, but also Lucia's words.

"So you mean, like an audition? Because I would do anything to join you!" She exclaimed, "I promise I'll prove myself, I just need to finish up my investigation and then I can devote myself entirely to you!...and you're team."

"Well, we'll see! I have faith in you." said Lucia, who, despite the rotten taste in her mouth, was grinning at Róisín. The foreigner returned her smile ecstatically; she really couldn't be more excited. Sumire, however, was not in the least bit thrilled. She finished cleaning up the milk and went to the sink quietly to rinse and wring the towel she used.

"Oh thank you, Lucia!" cried Róisín, hugging Lucia around the neck. Sumire twisted the towel dry, tightening it a little more as she watched the foreigner out of the corner of her eye. "I'm feeling a little dizzy again, maybe because of all this excitement. I think I'll go lay down…Can I steal your bed for one more night?" she asked Lucia.

The hunter shrugged, "Of course."

Róisín cheered, "And don't forget, you can always take me up on my offer from this morning." She whispered, quickly kissing Lucia on the cheek before disappearing into the other room. Lucia's entire face turned red, even her neck and ears. Sumire was raging, she smacked the wet towel against the sink. Lucia jumped at the sound and looked at Sumire, whose face was probably just as red as her own. They were both quiet, but they didn't need words, they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"What was that about?" asked Sumire, trying to compose herself and failing.

"It doesn't matter." Replied Lucia, standing up from her seat and meeting Sumire's gaze. '_You'll be gone soon anyway, so why do you care?_' is what she truly wanted to say.

"You said you didn't need another partner." said the younger girl, clearly hurt, angry, and upset.

"Things change.." said Lucia, coldly, though sadness lingered in her words as well. She left the kitchen and went upstairs to the shop, the door slammed. Sumire stood in the kitchen alone for a long time, then finally went to her room to find Róisín fast asleep in Lucia's bed. She changed and got into her bed, but sleep would not relieve her restless mind. Instead, she stared at the ceiling, waiting and listening for the door to open and for Lucia's footsteps. Hoping she would come down the stairs and climb into the bed, and lay beside her. She hugged her pillow over her face and sighed deeply. '_What did I do to make her so angry?..Why does she want another partner?_' she thought, groaning and rolling on her side.

She glared over at Róisín, who looked innocent in her slumber, but Sumire knew otherwise. Behind the kind, appealing façade hid a seductive demon, worse than any virus she'd fought. She felt the urge to pelt the foreigner with a pillow, to drive her out of the room, out of the shop, and out of their lives. She only wished she had the nerve and the strength to do it. She remained there, listening, sighing, and waiting for her friend to return; for her heavy boots to thud on the floor above her, for the stairs to creak, and the doorknob to click; for the room to fill up with the scent of roses and tobacco. However, she heard nothing aside from her own breathing and the racing of her heart. Finally, she gave up; she picked up her phone to see three more missed messages, Yoshiki was more than persistent. '_Don't worry about it_..' she wrote, '_It was my fault, and.. I want to try again, if you'll still go out with me tomorrow._' She sent the message and pulled the covers over her head.

Lucia snuck in sometime around 5:45 AM, only 6 or so minutes after Sumire succumbed to a deep sleep, which she could not evade any longer. She untied her hair, took off her jacket, and plopped down on the couch, cursing a bit at how uncomfortable it was. She'd walked around for hours, looking for any virus to take out her frustration on, but they avoided her. She smoked the rest of cigarettes too, half a pack, and could've smoked more but couldn't find a 24hr store to buy any. She groaned, tomorrow she would have to tell Sōichirō they needed new couches, sure these one's looked nice but it was like sleeping on rocks. She wondered if she should just go share her own bed with Róisín..or perhaps Sumire's been would be ok.

She shook her head furiously, '_No Way_.' She rolled over and punched a pillow, trying to get comfortable and relieve some of her anger. She just wanted to sleep, to let her body calm down. The last thing she needed was to see Sumire, she was afraid she'd blow up right in the girl's face. She also didn't want to see Róisín very much. She kept thinking about how the foreigner would be the one to replace Sumire, and although she was beautiful and apparently interested in Lucia, she wasn't too excited about it. She liked Róisín, she found her attractive and charming, but there was something off-putting about her.._'Like the fact that she isn't Sumire.._' Lucia cursed.

"Fuck it, Sumire is going to run off with her prissy bookworm boy and then I'll just be stuck here alone unless I give Róisín a reason to stay..I'll fix this, I won't be alone." She vowed. Still, the idea of the Vanguard without Sumire was upsetting. She'd only been involved for a few months, but already she had changed everyone so much. Lucia wanted her with her always; she had hoped Sumire would find some reason to stay, though the logical part of her was much too cynical to believe it could happen. She hugged the pillow close to her and sighed. "Sumire..don't leave me.." she whispered.

A couple minutes later she heard the door to her room creak open. She didn't sit up, she stayed quiet and listened for the footsteps of whoever it was. In the dark, a skinny shadowy figure emerged and hovered over the couch. Lucia tried to focus on it, but the pounding in her chest made it difficult to concentrate. The figure crawled down on top of her without a word, pushing her body against Lucia's. So close, the hunter could finally see her face; soft, pink, lovely. Her green eyes were dazzling even in the shadows. "Su-Sumire.." Lucia said in a hushed voice, "What are y-?" She was cut off as the younger girls lips met her own. Then, everything was silent except for their two hearts beating in the darkness.

* * *

People really need to think about what results will come from the words they say and the actions they do..and obviously who they listen too. If Lucia had done this, things wouldn't get so out of control. Thank goodness Roisin is leaving tomorrow, otherwise I think all of you would go insane, isn't she just terrible? Don't you hate her? I wish I could post my character sketch of her, she's hot, but she's totally got that over confident air about her. I love to hate her. I'm worried that my readers are going to come at me with pitchforks after this chapter though, she's just so annoying!

But..Oh man! This is what you've been waiting for right? Sumire's finally making the move! Totally out of the blue, right? Almost like...oh nevermind. haha.

Oh, PS* I would LOVE for Lucia to climb into my bed any night. yay girl crush! ;)

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Boiling Point

Have you ever had a dream where you like..won an ipod, or got money for some reason, or were eating some awesome food, and then you wake up and you're like...looking for the stuff you dreamt about. That sucks so bad.

Anyway, Welcome to Chapter 5! (I know it says chapter 6..but chapter 1 doesn't really count) This is that "AAAAAH CONFLICT" chapter where everything erupts, you know..the type of situation I mentioned before..but oh man, does it lead into a WONDERFUL position for our characters. It's gonna be so fun from here on out.

* * *

Four or Five hours later, Lucia woke to a pressure on her chest. She tried to sit up, but the weight wouldn't let her, it was too heavy. Her eyes shot open when she remembered the events of the night before. She looked for Sumire, but was surprised to find Róisín laying beside her on the couch, snuggled extremely close with her head on Lucia's chest. It was a dream, she remembered it now, it had only been a dream. She tried not to be disappointed, but couldn't really help it. She began to lift the foreigner off her, but stopped when she feared she might wake her up. She wondered when Róisín had laid there; she didn't remember her coming out of the bedroom. She could smell Róisín's hair, just like Sumire's after she showered. Probably the reason she had such a vivid dream. Róisín moved in her sleep, nuzzling against Lucia's chest. Lucia sighed, she had to stop thinking about the younger girl. Here, lying beside her was a beautiful girl that was already interested in her, and Lucia did like her as well.

But still..it didn't feel right. _'Not like my dream'_.. she shook her head, she couldn't allow that anymore. Lucia touched Róisín's face and the girl opened her eyes. "Good morning." She said softly.

Róisín smiled, "Same to you..I thought you'd be lonely out here so I came to join you."

Lucia laughed lightly, "Well thanks.." Róisín nestled against her again happily. Her face made Lucia give up. She pulled Róisín closer to her instead of getting up as she intended to and sighed again. Róisín grinned. Lucia decided to forget about the dream, that she had Róisín now and that's all that mattered. They laid there cuddling for a long time, drifting in and out of sleep late into the day.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Róisín asked sleepily.

"Yea.." Lucia agreed softly, though her thoughts were somewhere else.

"What are you thinking of?" inquired the foreigner.

"..I was just thinking about your wounds and how quickly they healed...How did you get them? You never told me." said Lucia, looking at the girl in her arms.

"You really want to know?" replied Róisín, playing with Lucia's hair.

"Please." Lucia requested.

"Ever since the night I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. And when you left I was so distracted I didn't even know I was being ambushed until it was too late. But just your image in my head drove me to carry on!" said Róisín, suddenly absorbed in her own story. "I fought hard, so I could see you again..but they overwhelmed me. Just before their final blow, I cried out your name. And then, in the distance..you emerged and fought them off triumphantly, then whisked me away ..like my white knight!"

"That never happened." said Lucia bluntly.

"Well..no, but isn't it romantic?" countered Róisín, cuddling close. "The real story is so dull."

"But that's the one I want to hear." the hunter stated.

"Then tell me what's behind that eye patch." Róisín requested.

"I can't.." mumbled Lucia.

"Then I can't tell you either." Retorted the foreigner, sticking out her tongue playfully and turning away.

"That's not fair!" exclaimed Lucia, pulling her back to face her. Róisín struggled and before long, both were laughing and rolling around on the couch playfully. Finally they stopped with Lucia pinning Róisín down. They just stared at each other; the hunter remembered who she was with. Quickly, Lucia returned to her former position and Róisín snuggled close again. Another hour or so passed in silence.

"We could be like this all the time, you know." Offered Róisín, laying against the hunter's chest, "We could be together." Lucia listened to her words, but didn't respond. She didn't have much time to think about it, the shop door opened and Sumire walked down the stairs in her shop uniform, Lola followed her. Lucia was suddenly overwhelmed with images of her dream. She blushed and looked away, trying to control her thoughts. She wondered if Sumire had opened the store while she was sleeping. Sumire glanced at them together, but her expression was blank. Lola tugged on her skirt and Sumire looked down at her. The doll gestured to the kitchen. Róisín sat up and looked at Sumire, but her smile didn't fade. Lucia sat up too, studying Sumire's face, looking for any reaction, but there was nothing. Entirely emotionless, Sumire turned and walked into the kitchen with Lola guiding her. The hunter looked down, the line was drawn, Sumire knew her place, so why wasn't Lucia happy about it? She thought of that dream again. Róisín caressed her cheek, "Relax, she didn't seem to care."

"Yes..I know." Replied Lucia, she looked at Róisín apologetically, "Listen, I like you Róisín, I do. But, I can't be with you right now. I have something I need to finish, and you do too." Her words weren't coming out right, she struggled until Róisín stopped her.

She frowned, but understood, "No distractions..right?"

"Exactly.." said Lucia.

"Then, what is Sumire?" questioned Róisín apprehensively, "Isn't she a distraction for you too?"

Lucia was quiet for a moment, "No, just my partner. Ok? Nothing else. Ever."

"But..the way you look at her i-" Lucia glared at her and Róisín stumbled over her words, "Uhm, Ok. If you say so, I'll believe you. And you're right…I need to stay focused too..for now.." Stated Róisín. Without warning, she kissed Lucia. It was not like the kiss in her dream. Lucia could not even return it; she just remained there until Róisín pulled back hesitantly. "..But I'm not giving up on you."

"Why not?" asked Lucia, a bit faintly.

"I think we could really be a great couple..if you'd give me a chance…like another audition!" she replied, "Trial and error sort of thing.."

"I don't know.." mumbled the hunter.

"Just think about it. I'll wait for you as long as it takes." declared Róisín, "It's already 3! Geez, we've really lazed the day away. I should get going, my aunt probably called all the authorities by now. Besides, the sooner I finish my investigation, the sooner I can focus on winning you over!" She quickly kissed her again, "You'll kiss me back someday, I know it."

"We'll give you a ride to your Aunt's place, ok?" whispered Lucia, covering her lips and thinking hard about something, "But first, won't you eat something?" Róisín nodded and laughed awkwardly, she felt entirely rejected and hated it. The next hour was like walking in a fog. Lucia prepared a meal for Róisín, they ate and spoke casually. The foreigner didn't once mention the idea of a relationship again, determining it was better to let the hunter think about it rather than pressuring her.

Finally, Lucia, Róisín, & Sumire climbed into the back of Sōichirō's car. The drive was quiet, Lucia sat in the middle between Sumire and Róisín, making it all the more uncomfortable for all three of them. Róisín's directions led them to a small house on the other side of the city. She offered a tour of the home, claiming that it sheltered many western artifacts that Lucia would adore, but the hunter declined. She kissed Lucia on the cheek and got out of the car after thanking everyone multiple times for their kindness and hospitality. Lucia didn't say much, let alone look at Róisín as they pulled away. She did give her a pleasant smile, however, after the kiss. It was the least she could do after rejecting her.

Sumire sat back in her seat and sighed, at least Róisín was not at the house anymore. However, she feared the damage done by Róisín to her friendship with Lucia was irreversible, especially after she caught the foreigner and Lucia together on the couch. Sumire wondered how Lucia felt, she didn't seem to be handling the situation well. What were they to each other now?

Lucia, however, was not thinking solely of Róisín. Though she did wonder why she turned Róisín down, she was probably everything Lucia could want..she feared she would regret it. Instead of dwelling on such a loathsome subject, she was trying to understand the things she discovered about herself since she met the foreigner. Aside from that fact that she was attracted to girls, she was forced to accept that she was too attached to Sumire. She believed she did the right thing in being cruel the night before, but still regretted it. And..the dream, what did that mean? Did she really want to be with Sumire that way? Or was it merely a dream, some trick of the mind or reaction to chemicals? Unfortunately, it didn't really matter either way; she was still plagued by Róisín's certainty that Sumire was preparing to leave the Vanguard soon. No matter what she told herself, thinking of Sumire leaving hurt more than anything else. She grimaced, wishing she could go back to her previously oblivious state of mind, when she was able to deny her feelings.

Unaware of the chaotic state of her friend's mind and heart, Sumire watched the hunter. She was staring out the window as she often did, completely distracted. She recalled the cold way Lucia spoke to her the night before and got nervous, but she knew she had to talk to Lucia. She wanted to know that they were still friends, that Róisín hadn't turned the hunter completely against her. She cared too much about Lucia to let this come between them, but didn't understand the situation at all. Just as Sumire was about to ask her what was on her mind, she got a message from Yoshiki. '_..Sumire, thank you for texting me back. I'm really sorry, I don't know how you could forgive me. Let me apologize in person. Meet me at the park around 7:30pm?_' She read it twice, "Yoshiki…" she whispered aloud, she quickly replied that she would be there. She hoped that she could try again, she did like Yoshiki, so she should've wanted to kiss him. She wanted to try again. Lucia glanced at her and frowned angrily, but looked away before Sumire saw. Sumire put her phone in her pocket, unconscious of what had just happened and observing Lucia in the same position she had seen her in before. Her fists nervously clutched her skirt, maybe she would talk to Lucia later? That would probably be for the best, she feared she would be ornery from losing Róisín's company.

Lucia glared at her reflection in the window, trying to see past it and gain control of her feelings. She felt a sharp pain in her eye and knew if she got anymore upset she'd lose it. She forced herself to relax. These where foolish feelings to have anyway. She clenched her jaw. So what if meeting Róisín made her feel so uneasy, confused, curious…and Sumire..so what if Sumire..with her cute red hair...her adorable face… her emerald eyes…and her alluring lips.._'damnit..DAMNIT! This is so stupid. She's not talking to me now, that's what I wanted. But..looking at her I still feel..AH! It's not enough, I need to distance myself, I need to..I need to make Sumire stay away from me. I can't let myself be torn up over such idiocy. I can't let some girl sidetrack me from my job. I need to focus on viruses, not girls. I need to set the boundaries again. I feel nothing towards her..We are not friends, and we most certainly will never be lovers." _

Sōichirō parked the car at the shop, and the two girls got out. Then Sōichirō said something about quickly running some errands and drove off. They stood mutely outside as Lucia unlocked the front door. "Lucia?" Sumire said as soon as they entered the store, trying to get her attention. Lucia froze at first, but started walking faster. What was Sumire doing? Wasn't she mad about the night before? Didn't she realize what Lucia was trying to do? She ignored her and immediately went downstairs. At the bottom of the steps, Sumire caught her by the wrist. "Lucia, what's wrong?"

Lucia stopped in her tracks and her arm tensed..."It's nothing." Apparently, her attempt at pushing Sumire away had failed miserably; she was angry, but more angry at how relieved she felt.

"Please, Lucia, I know when something is bothering you. Is it Róisín? Please, I know you're mad at me.. I want to fix it." pleaded Sumire.

"I said it was nothing!" Lucia shouted, pulling her arm back and walking away, "Why do you even care?!"

Sumire wasn't sure how to respond, "Because you're my Partner, and my friend! Of course I care about you!" She ran in front of Lucia to stop her.

"I don't need friends, and I don't need you." Replied Lucia, harshly as she turned her head away. There was a heavy silence for a moment.

"W-why are you saying that?" finally asked Sumire, still taken aback.

"Róisín made me realize some things..For one, I'm not like you. I don't want to depend on anyone but myself, because I know one day everyone will abandon me anyway. That's just how it works! So go off with your little boyfriend! Outside of the Vanguard, I don't want anything to do with you and your friendship!" She shouted. "Wait, scratch that, I don't need you to hunt viruses, you're just a liability anyway! You only cause problems, give me headaches, and.. you're always distracted by that guy! If you love him so much why don't you just leave with him already? Like you plan to. I'm tired of having to look out for you. I don't care about you or anyone else! Not even Róisín. And I'm not your friend! I can never be your friend. SO JUST GO ALREADY." She finally stopped yelling and looked at Sumire. Her heart stopped. Directly in front of her, Sumire stood absolutely devastated, tears filled her eyes and her whole body shook.

"…I never planned on leaving you alone, Lucia-san. I just wanted to your friend. I'm sorry I've made you hate me so much." whispered Sumire. Before she could burst into tears, she twisted and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door. Lucia tried to be cold, emotionally withdrawn. She walked into the kitchen, acting as if she was in control of the situation, like she wasn't affected by Sumire's tears. She made tea and sat in silence for a long time. The more she thought of Sumire's face, the worse she felt. Lucia was dazed, she'd never seen Sumire like that…and after hearing what she said..she felt terrible. She couldn't help it after all. Lucia watched those tears fall and knew she was to blame, she'd initially failed at building a wall between them. But now that she'd shattered everything, the two had never been more distant. Sumire would probably never forgive her.

'_No, that's perfect. That's what I want. I won't let her be my weakness._' She tried to tell herself she did the right thing, that she said what needed to be said. It was for the best, right? It was the only way Lucia wouldn't end up hurt..but was it worth it at the expense of Sumire? Not once had she thought how it was all affecting the younger girl. How she'd given up a normal life to join the Vanguard and how she'd only ever been thankful and caring towards the hunter. How selfish Lucia had been.

"..What have I done?" she asked herself, shame overwhelming her as she wandered back into the living room. Part of her wanted to blame Róisín for causing her to think such awful things about Sumire, but she knew it was all her own fault. She fell back on one of the long couches and hid her face in her knees. "Ugh…and what do I do now?" she groaned, clutching her head in despair.

"Well…talk to her and apologize obviously!" suggested a sweet voice. Lucia's head shot up to see Lola standing face to face with her. She grinned. Lucia looked away from her.

"That won't do any good now…" Lucia objected, "My words have already done enough damage. And she's already been in there for over an hour."

"Uhg, you're so melodramatic!...Fine, fine. Leave Sumire broken hearted and crying in that bedroom all alone. It's not like it's your fault..Oh wait, it is!" criticized Lola, biting down hard on piece of Chocolate pocky, snapping it in half. She marched away in a patronizing fashion.

"B-But..I can't do that either! I feel bad enough." argued Lucia, almost whining. She cursed, it was situations like this that caused her never to want friends. Even though she always denied it, Sumire had obviously become someone she more than cared about.

"Then suck it up, go in that room, and beg for forgiveness! Tell her you were wrong and you didn't mean anything you said! That her friendship does mean a lot to you!" proposed the little girl, "And don't leave until she accepts your apology!" Lucia stood up, nodding. She took a deep breath, she had to do it. She couldn't let Sumire think any of those things she said were true, she didn't want to be the cause of Sumire's pain. Sumire's smile was something she cherished, in spite of everything. She clenched her fists tightly and knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

She knocked again.

Still no response.

She turned around and glanced at Lola, utterly defeated…"She won't even open the door. She hates me. I deserve it. Did you even hear what I said to her? What can I possibly do now?" She was lost.

Lola put her hands on her hips and shook her head in disbelief. "This." She stated as she walked over to the door and turned the handle. She swung the door open and pushed Lucia in. She slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside. "You two aren't allowed out until you've made up!" she chimed, biting another piece of pocky and skipping upstairs.

* * *

MMmmmm... Locked in a room with Lucia? AWESOME. sign me up, no really, do it.

This next chapter is gonna be soooo fun, I really can't wait. We're gonna see sides of Lucia that you never see, the ones you're supposed to but the ANIME SERIES fails at. (this fanfic is loosely based on the manga and only little pieces of the anime...just btw) You'll enjoy it, promise.

I promised Melah94 a double update, but I decided the next two posts will go better together. So look forward to a double post..probably later tonight? Yes it is going to be a two part chapter. Unfortunately, I'm still working on the end of the second part..But I made a promise to do a double update. I will try to finish the chapter tonight. But I'm gonna warn you, I've got a lot going on tomorrow and I'm gonna be partying all tomorrow night and into sunday morning ( we're celebrating my birthday..which is the 13th! :D ) So yea..if I don't finish tonight, I probably won't post till Monday. Cross your fingers that I get it done!

REVIEW PLEASE & THANKS!


	7. Barriers Part 1

Muahahahaha. Locked in! Oh dear, I'd had to be in Lucia's position right now. How awkward would you feel? This chapter is gonna be a fun one. Please ENJOY!

READ & REVIEW please and thanks?

* * *

Lucia desperately jostled the handle and then pounded on the door. "LOLA! YOU LET ME OUT NOW! LOLA!" She kept pounding the door for several minutes, until she finally gave up and cursed as she rested her forehead against it…"I don't even know what to say.." she whispered. The room was completely dark; Lucia could only make out shadows of the furniture. She leaned against the door and sighed. "..Sumire?" There was only silence to greet her. She grimaced and crossed her arms uncomfortably. "…I.." she began, but her voice failed her.

She couldn't think of any of the right things to say, her words jumbled in her mind and she couldn't make sense of them. In the quiet, she couldn't even hear Sumire breathing. She assumed Sumire was on her bed, either drowning in sorrow or brooding with anger. There was never an in-between with Sumire, her emotions were always extreme.

She wanted to turn on the light, but she knew she couldn't handle looking at Sumire's face now, and she doubted the younger girl wanted to see her. With her back to the door, she tried the handle again. Still locked. There was no escape. She let herself lean against the door and slide down to the floor, where she sat without a sound. Her head ached, but her mind would not rest; like it was solving some impossible equation, fitting different words into various sentences trying to form some comprehensible statement, some expression of apology, a request for forgiveness, anything. She felt pitiful. She groaned and wrapped her arms around her knees, putting her forehead on them as she hugged them to her chest. She let her mind replay the terrible things she had yelled at Sumire. She took a deep breath.

"I lied." She whispered, "I didn't mean any of that stuff..I lied." There was no answer, Lucia was suffering in the stillness. Who knew silence could be so loud? "I..treasure your friendship..and the time we spend together. I need it. And..ever since you met that guy, I felt like I was losing you. I knew someday you would resent me because you have to fight viruses now, and that you can't live a normal life.. And, he makes you feel normal. I got..nervous. I didn't want to let myself get anymore attached to you..but recently..I just let it get to me. And Róisín..she just made me realize more how much I really do care about you, and I – I want you by my side." She paused, "I mean, when we fight viruses or whatever. You are so important to me. I'm sorry I'm so..awful and appalling." Her voice caught, "I didn't mean it Sumire..not for a second. I care about you so much and I'm thankful to have met you. Please don't hate me. Please." She pleaded to the shadows, tears rolling down her cheek. There was no response, though she hadn't entirely expected one anyway, how could Sumire forgive her if Lucia couldn't even forgive herself? She hugged her knees tighter and tried to stop her crying. It was ruined, it was worthless now.

Then she felt something, arms wrapping around her gently. She didn't need to open her eye to know it was Sumire kneeling beside her, embracing her tightly. Lucia let go of her legs and allowed her head to lean on Sumire's chest, hugging her back as if she were a child.

"Lucia, you know you're the most important person to me. I was just worried you didn't trust me as a friend…And then suddenly that foreigner appeared and you seemed so close to her. I..I thought you'd replace me. You never say what you're thinking, and keep so many secrets, I didn't know what you thought of me anymore..if you wanted me around. And..as for Yoshiki, I can't explain how I feel about him… but it's different than how I feel about you. If it weren't for you..I wouldn't be who I am today. And I'm proud of the person I'm becoming. I'm getting stronger and more focused, I'm helping people." Murmured Sumire, "You've made me happy..to know that you care about me too. Thank You, Lucia. Thank you so much." For a moment, she just held Lucia, like she was cradling her own daughter. But Sumire didn't want it to feel motherly, nor sisterly..she wished it could be something else, although, she didn't understand the feelings that were growing inside her, she knew they were strong. Lucia finally let go of Sumire and sat up. She rubbed her azure eye and laughed softly.

She noticed Sumire's dazed expression, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm just happy." She quickly responded, suddenly smiling again. "I'm really happy you don't hate me Lucia-san." She took the hunters hands in her own and Lucia felt her stomach twist inside her. When she was like this with Sumire, it felt entirely different than she felt with Róisín. She didn't even want to think of the other girl. She wondered if that's how Sumire felt when she was with Yoshiki, she frowned. "Oh, won't you stop frowning already? I'm not upset anymore, now that I know you didn't mean it. I'm not, really. You've made me so happy just now." Lucia decided the least she could do was smile after everything she'd done, but it was still only half-hearted. Sumire knew Lucia still doubted her. "And, you don't have to worry Lucia-san. I'm not going to run off and leave you to fight viruses on your own." Lucia cringed a bit, proving Sumire's assumption was right.

"Well..I did it before, I don't mind." Lucia stated simply.

"Please don't say that Lucia, I want to help you fight them." pleaded Sumire.

"I know..but you shouldn't have to, it's my fault you got dragged into this war." Retorted Lucia.

"I.." Sumire began, "I hated these powers once. I truly despised them." Lucia flinched. "But, I'm ok now. I'm better than ok…because I'm getting stronger, and I can protect people….and I met you." Sumire smiled at Lucia, "And, knowing someone like you..so strong, and mature..clever, responsible..and well, extraordinary..made it all worth it. I'm really happy I know you, and I look up to you Lucia." Sumire's words were more honest than she thought they'd be, as she spoke she became aware of other feelings inside her, she was comparing Lucia to Yoshiki without even knowing it. And although he had such a gentle face and genuine personality, she discovered she was more attracted to Lucia's uniqueness and individuality. It surprised her, to say the least. As she listened, Lucia hugged her knees to her chest.

"Sumire..you act like I've done so much to help you, when in reality I haven't done anything. I used you as bait when we first met, then I was cruel and critical to you when you started your training, and I'm so cold toward you.." the hunter replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you never act that cruel. What about the other day when you thought I had a fever?" said Sumire, "I mean, I feel like you just punish yourself and dwell on it every time you think you do something callous.."

" I don't even know…my point is, I didn't want to be your friend..because I'm so scared. But now, I'm so much more dependent on you than you are on me. And I hate it. You've changed me, you've made me want to learn things and actually live my life. Now, you're beginning to control your powers better, and you can fight viruses on your own. You say all this now, but soon you won't need me to protect you anymore, and you'll leave." Said Lucia, digging her face into her own arms. Sumire just stared at her, her lack of trust was her greatest downfall.

"Is that really what you think? Is that what you're so worried about? That I won't need you so I'll leave? Lucia, don't you know what friendship is? Friends don't just desert each other, ok? I'm not going to leave you! I'm not!" vowed Sumire, grabbing the other girl by the shoulders. Lucia was surprised to see her act so forceful. Sumire's jade eye's were fixed on Lucia, serious but gleaming with resolve. Lucia just gazed at her, wanting to believe her words more than she could even comprehend. Her heart was begging but her mind wouldn't accept it, she had been scarred by too many memories, too many faces that turned away from her. She was certain Sumire would be one of them soon too. But she knew she had allowed herself to get too close to Sumire, to enjoy her presence too much, and to depend on seeing her smile every day. She looked down, avoiding her dazzling green eyes. Sumire knew what that meant, she let go of Lucia's shoulders and groaned, "I don't get it. I just don't know what you want me to do here."

"I…I don't know." Said Lucia, frigidly despite the confusion on her face.

"Why can't you just believe me?" She asked, begging for one real answer.

"I want to! It's just.." she sighed before finishing her sentence. Sumire waited, but saw that Lucia had no intention of explaining. Sumire groaned.

"I'll prove it to you, I don't know how yet. But I will." stated Sumire with a determined expression. "I won't ever leave you, Lucia-san. I will, so help me, I'll make you trust me. And I will always be with you." Lucia looked at Sumire with a stunned face, '_Always_?'. It made her heart flutter, she wanted to believe it was true. She shook her head, '_What have I become? Getting all soft over some girl.._' She could not help but grin though; those were words she longed to here, perhaps in a different context, but still it felt the same somehow.

"Look at you..I'm the one who tried to hurt you, and yet you're the one trying to cheer me up and prove your friendship. It doesn't make sense." She sighed, "I'm so weak, I let my jealousy and silly emotions get the best of me. I'm so sorry Sumire.." She looked at the younger girl with a serious face. Sumire started laughing and couldn't stop. Lucia was startled by the outburst of laughter.

"Ahaha, I'm sorry, It's just..you, Lucia-san. You're so..I can't explain it." She said between laughter, "I was so certain you hated me or something, I was so scared and here you are..Afraid I could hate you. I could never hate you! I.." she suddenly stopped laughing, "I think I.." her voice trailed off and her face turned red.

"And..I'll do my best to trust you. You're a true friend, Sumire. Thanks for being so..tolerant of my dreadful behavior." Said Lucia, standing up and flickering on the light.

"After all you need to put up with when it comes to my mishaps..how could I not return the favor?" replied Sumire, finally blushing and laughing too. She had already returned to her old self and forgot where her mind had just begun to take her..something about not ever being able to hate Lucia. However, she felt as if she was looking at Lucia differently now. Despite her reddened eye, again Lucia was more beautiful than anyone Sumire had ever seen. Her small smile radiated with loveliness, and her cheeks were slightly rosy as a result of the afternoons misfortune and her own embarrassment. Sumire liked this more human part of Lucia. But, it was her sparkling sapphire eye, which was focused on Sumire now, that entranced the younger girl. It held an emotion so much deeper and stronger than the sadness it had been edged with. Sumire felt her own face get hot as she looked at her, so close. Lucia didn't seem to notice, she held her hand out to Sumire to help her up. Sumire took her hand and stood up, but didn't let go right away. She liked the way her hand fit in Lucia's, as if they were made to fit perfectly together. It didn't occur to her for a while how strange such a thought was, nor the bizarreness of the desire she unexpectedly felt to hug Lucia. And when she suddenly embraced the hunter, not once did she feel like Lucia hugged her too close, or too fondly. Frankly, she wished Lucia could pull her nearer and hold her more lovingly. She didn't want to draw away from such an embrace, she wanted it to last as long as it could. And when she looked up at Lucia, the way her heart skipped a beat wasn't as unnerving as it should've been. She never thought she could enjoy butterflies in her stomach. However, Lucia let go too soon.

"So..friends!" she said, her voice strangely stressed. She backed away from Sumire a bit.

"Uhm, yes…friends!" replied Sumire, laughing nervously as she returned to her senses. What had she been thinking? '_How close was I to-'_ Lucia's voice cut her thoughts short.

"I wonder if we'll be stuck in here all night." Lucia considered aloud. "Lola doesn't sleep much so we don't have to worry about that, but she's stubborn..she probably won't believe that we've made up."

"Yea, we'll probably be locked in until morning. I don't mind though, we never really spend time alone together anymore anyway." said Sumire, feeling a bit like that was a peculiar statement to say but knowing she meant just what she said, she wanted to be alone with Lucia.

"Yea, me neither. I just hope there isn't some virus attack tonight."

"Is that all you ever think about?" accused Sumire with a joking scowl.

"Mostly.." replied Lucia with a sigh.

"You could always just kick the door down, I know you could do that easily." Laughed the younger girl.

"I kinda wanted to when you wouldn't let me in.." chuckled Lucia, "but I didn't feel like it'd help the situation." The hunter looked down at the gun in her holster, "I hope nothing goes wrong tonight." Sumire decided it was time to stop thinking about work. She finally had Lucia in a place she couldn't escape, she wanted to be able to learn everything she could about the hunter.

"Well…the world can do without us for just one night. Tonight is our night off!" declared Sumire, "Let's have..a slumber party! ..I mean, we're stuck in here anyway, right? We can talk and…make tea!..and uhm..brush each other's hair, and paint nails, and oh, sleep in the same bed, and eat sweet food, and talk about b-" Sumire rattled on about things they could do, but Lucia stopped listening at the mention of sharing a bed. Her heart raced and she was very nervous. Sumire had tried this action once before..but Yoshiki called and Lucia had pulled the curtain over the bed by the time Sumire returned, so they slept separately. "Doesn't that sound fun!?" Sumire asked excitedly. She then noticed Lucia's hesitant face.

"Doesn't it?" she pouted. In reaction, Lucia could only nod apprehensively. "Alright!" She ran to the door and tried to push it open to no avail. "Oh..I forgot." She said. Lucia sighed. Lola had probably left them for the night. She was mostly likely in her own room feasting on chocolate. "Well..We can't make tea now..or get food. But! We can still brush each other's hair!" she realized, grabbing Lucia by the arm and pulling her over to her vanity. She nearly forced Lucia to sit down. Lucia was tense, she wasn't used to such events, and she certainly never let anyone brush her hair before. She wanted to tell Sumire to stop, but she also didn't want to hurt her feelings again. She hated her own confliction. Sumire picked up Lucia's brush and studied her for a second, "You don't mind..right?" she asked, hoping she wasn't breaking any personal boundaries or something of the sort.

Lucia smiled warmly, "Not at all." Hearing Sumire so worried made all her doubts fade away, she had to do this for Sumire, to prove she trusted her. Sumire grinned in response and began to brush Lucia's long bluish hair gently. To her surprise, it was a nice feeling. Lucia felt herself relax as Sumire brought the brush down and smoothed her hair.

"Wow!" cooed Sumire, "Your hair is so soft! I always thought it looked nice, with such a unique color, but I didn't realize how silky it was. You're so lucky!" Lucia blushed at the compliment. "And it smells so nice." She continued, "I really like the way you smell Lucia." Lucia's ears began to burn scarlet and Sumire realized what she had said, she blushed too. She stopped talking and just brushed Lucia's perfect hair.

"Thank you.." Lucia finally whispered, breaking the silence. Sumire set the brush down, but continued to play with Lucia's hair.

"Do you ever braid it or anything?" she asked, "It's so long!" She tried to braid it but remembered she didn't know how. She let it fall out of her hands, "Then again, I've always thought the way you wear it now it really pretty!" Lucia laughed a bit. Sumire also sat on the bench in front of the vanity, right next to Lucia, so close that their shoulders were touching. She looked at their reflections in the mirror.

"..I've always liked your hair too Sumire. I..think it fits you." Said Lucia, trying to return the compliment, she turned and looked directly at the younger girl. Their faces were only inches apart. "I mean..It's a very pretty color, it makes your lovely eyes stand out .." She said with a soft smile.

Sumire's cheeks flushed, "Oh, you're just saying that." She muttered, giggling nervously.

"No, I'm not." Lucia replied, taking Sumire's hand in her own. Sumire nearly shivered, Lucia's hands were always so cold."I really think you're beautiful. Stunningly so. I'm actually so captivated by you I get distracted from time to time." She said, laughing at herself. Sumire's entire face went red, she felt like that was something a boy should say, but she didn't mind. She wondered how Lucia could always say things like that so casually. She put her hand over her face to hide the color and turned her head away. Lucia wondered what she had said that made Sumire such a peculiar shade.

"We..should..uhm..do something else! Let's..oh! let's do nails!" Sumire said quickly, she knew she could not handle Lucia touching her hair, she'd probably melt though she didn't understand why. Just the hunter's hand over hers made her whole body smolder.

"But…I haven't brushed your hair yet." Responded Lucia, a bit confused.

"Oh that's fine, mine is always a mess, it really wouldn't do anything." Argued Sumire.

"But I want to." Said Lucia, picking up the brush, "It's what friends do right?" She stood up and placed herself behind Sumire, he hand slightly grazing her shoulder. "Please relax a bit..I won't hurt you or anything, I promise." Sumire took a deep breath, but it did nothing to slow her heart. The brush ran soothingly through her short hair. Lucia brushed, piece by piece, slowly and delicately smoothing Sumire's wild hair. A few times, the tips of her cold fingers would gently skim over Sumire's neck as she picked another lock of hair to brush. She quivered a bit at each touch. Once, Lucia grazed her ear and Sumire felt a warm sensation tremble through her body, she wanted Lucia to touch her again. Lucia eventually finished, but Sumire was lost in some reverie. Lucia stepped back, admiring her work. "Lovely." She said.

"Thank you." Sumire replied meekly as looked in the mirror and saw her burning face. '_Why can't I stop blushing?_' She thought.

"Now what?" asked Lucia, "Nails?"

"Oh..I don't know." Sumire responded, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Are you feeling ok? You're looking feverish again...like you did the other day" observed Lucia, putting her hand on Sumire's skin, "I can't tell if your warm or not with these already freezing hands." Without warning, she took her hand away and pressed her lips to Sumire's forehead instead. It was a gentle kiss, but Sumire felt a jolt through her body. All of her nerves tingled and the air rushed from her lungs. "Ah, you are a bit warm." She whispered, sitting back. "Maybe we should do this another night and you should rest." She acted as if the kiss was nothing more than checking temperature, however Sumire was stunned and unable to react. Sumire didn't see, but as Lucia turned her face away to look at the door, she put her hand to her lips. She had kissed her without even thinking, what was this impulse? "Should I try to get you some medicine?" asked Lucia, knowing she had to get further away from Sumire.

"No, no. It's ok." Said Sumire quickly, suddenly nervous that her reaction would force Lucia away again. "I mean, we can still have our slumber party! I don't need medicine, I do feel a little hot though..uhm, like maybe something might be coming on..so we shouldn't do nails..the fumes might make me nauseous." said Sumire, forcing a large smile. In reality, she didn't feel ill exactly, it was just that her stomach kept knotting up every time Lucia got closer. She knew that she was just making an excuse not to do nails, because she couldn't handle Lucia touching her anymore…she liked it too much. "I'll be fine, let's just do something else for now!" she got up and walked over to her bed, sitting on the edge.

Lucia watched her but didn't follow, instead she went to the door and knocked on it. "Lola, if you hear me, please let us out, we're alright now. Sumire isn't feeling well, I want to get her some medicine." She said, she had to get out of the room before she did something she would regret, before she followed some other impulse.

"Please Lucia, come sit and talk to me. I'm not sick." Insisted Sumire, patting the spot beside her. Lucia did so hesitantly, sitting on the bed awkwardly a couple inches away from Sumire, leaving a definite space between them. "So..uhm" Sumire said, realizing she didn't know how to start a conversation between them. She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. Lucia smiled, but didn't say anything. "It's just..there's so much I don't know about you. Like..what's your favorite dessert, or what kind of music do you like?"

Lucia pondered, she never really thought about such things on her own, she was too focused on work, training, or fighting viruses. "I..don't know. I don't really eat sweets but I guess I like cake? And I don't often listen to music.. but classical would probably be my favorite, or something with good lyrics…though Lola was listening to this really interesting music the other day, I guess you could call it a variation of rock, I really liked it. It was really intense. I would like to play it while I'm training or something." She said, chuckling at herself, "I never think about these things until someone asks me, and then I never know what to say so I ramble."

Sumire smiled, she liked hearing Lucia talk about herself for once. She asked her more questions, about anything she could think of, favorite color, foods, books, tv, movies, etc. Lucia didn't have an answer for some of them, she didn't even own a TV and rarely went to movies, but she was always curious to know Sumire's answer to each question as well. Eventually it turned into a real conversation rather than random questions and answers.

Soon, they sat closer to each other again, excitedly talking about anything and everything. They discussed Sumire's school and her family; and Lucia even told Sumire a few stories about her mother and good memories from her childhood with Nahashi. At one point, they both fell over onto the bed laughing, Lucia even had to clutch her stomach because it hurt from laughing to hard. They laid there giggling.

Sumire liked the image of Lucia laughing; she wanted to remember that moment. Lucia turned her head to look the other girl, a smile beaming on her face. Their faces were only an inch apart. They stared at each other, both suddenly hushed. Not even thinking, Lucia touched Sumire's face with her cold hand, caressing her cheek lightly. Sumire nuzzled against her hand, feeling the strangest sensation to kiss her wrist, palm, and finger tips. She ignored it, but didn't understand the feelings. She wanted to move even closer to Lucia, to forever close that last inch that was seperating them…just as she wanted when she had embraced her earlier. She didn't quite comprehend what her body was aching for, but she didn't care anymore. It was about time she stopped trying to hold back. Looking at Lucia now, seeing her sapphire eye sparkle in the shadows and being closer than they'd ever been, she couldn't resist. She let go and her body moved on it's own. Her head pressed forward, toward Lucia's face. These feelings, whatever they might mean, were right.

* * *

So being locked in is turning out pretty well huh? Basically I'd love to switch places with Sumire right now. my girl crush is getting ridiculous now. haha. QUICK GO CHECK OUT THE NEXT PART OF THE CHAPTER!


	8. Barriers Part 2

Here's part two! :) oooooooh man.

* * *

Just as Sumire gained the courage to lean forward, Lucia removed her hand and unknowingly turned her head to look at the canopy above them. Sumire just grazed Lucia's cheek with her lips. Lucia's face turned bright red.

"W-what was that for?" asked Lucia, quickly looking back at Sumire in awe. Sumire was also blushing. She looked away.

"..it was..uh, just my way of saying thanks!" replied Sumire coolly, though on the inside she was anything but calm. '_Did I just try to KISS Lucia?!_' She breathed in deeply, trying not to freak out anymore. _'What the hell was I thinking?!'_ She bit her lip to keep from losing control. "I mean, for finally opening up and telling me about you. My friends and I always thank each other that way, sorry if I made you uncomfortable.." She was lying, of course, but hoped Lucia would believe her.

Lucia touched her cheek, "Oh..no, not at all." She stared up at the canopy again for a long time. _'If that's what friends do, maybe all these confusing sensations are worth it.._' Lucia decided to continue the conversation, "Tell me about your unusual friends." She said, "the strange ones you introduced me too.." she remembered meeting them and how they fawned over her, complimenting her repeatedly and hanging on her like some celebrity. Sumire laughed when she recalled how Lucia was actually caught off guard and didn't know what to do. Normally she could so easily talk to strangers; she probably wasn't used to all the flattery.

"Oh! You mean Mika, Shizu, and Kyoko? Oh, they're just friends from school! I used to dorm with them before I moved in. Yea, they're pretty strange." Said Sumire, grinning, "They even disorientated you, if I remember correctly." She giggled when Lucia nodded, laughing too.

"I really didn't know how to respond to them, normally I can charm people speechless, but it seemed to have the opposite effect on them. I couldn't get a word in.." she explained, still smiling.

"Haha, you know when I first moved in they thought we were a couple. How silly, right?" Sumire laughed again, but Lucia's mirth faded.

"Yea, silly." She replied, chuckling a bit. Just then, Sumire's phone buzzed and she picked it up mechanically. It was Yoshiki calling. She frowned. After all that had happened, was it really ok to pick up in front of Lucia? She pressed ignore, she'd call him later. She wondered why he would even be calling, she didn't have to meet him until... "OH NO! WHAT TIME IS IT?" she exclaimed.

"..I'm not sure, we dropped off Róisin at about 4:15..and then..well, it's probably about 8..maybe 8:30 now?" answered Lucia, "Is something wrong?"

"AH! YOSHIKI!" she cried. She pounded on the door frantically, "Lola, please let me out! We're ok! LOLA!" There was no answer, she was almost in tears. "He's probably waiting for me right now! Oh no, he'll think I'm ditching him because of what happened. This is awful, I have to call him back." She grabbed her phone and began dialing the number, then looked at Lucia. "I..I mean..I hope you don't mind. It's just so rude of me to forget..and I have to, I mean-"

"It's fine." Stated Lucia, actually half-smiling. Sumire dashed to the corner of the room. Lucia sat on Sumire's bed and tried to distract herself with something. But her heart sank, and she couldn't focus on anything but the fact that Sumire was calling Yoshiki. The phone rang 3 times before it picked up.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice.

"Yoshiki-san, I'm so sorry! I got in a fight with Lucia and then we got locked in our room and can't get out!" she exclaimed, speaking too fast for him to understand.

"Wow, slow down." He requested, "I'm not mad. I figured something must have come up when you weren't in the park..I did get nervous though, like you would just disappear and I'd never see you again. I won't hold it against you..if that's how you feel."

"I don't, I swear." Said Sumire, "I wasn't ditching you."

"Ok, I believe you. Now what happened?" he asked.

"Lucia got really upset with me and we had a fight..but we are ok now." She explained, relieved.

"Oh good, I know how much she means to you. What was it about if you don't mind me asking?" he inquired.

"Oh..well, she thought I was going to abandon her..and she didn't want to be friends with me..I don't know…it's complicated." she replied.

"Wow, that's cruel, did she really say that? And you forgave her?" he said.

"Well…yea. She didn't mean it, and she apologized sincerely..She's a really nice person, you know. And interesting, and smart, and confident. I respect her a lot, and I really value our relationship. I guess she just got a little jealous..she thought I was going to leave her for you. I dunno."

"Are you talking about Lucia or a boyfriend?" he said with a laugh, "Just kidding. I guess I'll let her have you for the night, but I really want to talk to you face to face soon, ok? These sort of things never feel fixed until you see each other." Sumire blushed, what did he mean by that? Lucia or a boyfriend? '_That's ridiculous..Lucia doesn't act at all like a boyfriend_' thought Sumire.

"Yes, I promise to call you tomorrow and we'll meet." She said goodnight to Yoshiki and hung up the phone, but his words lingered with her. The more she thought about it, the more she started to see it too. She had always just assumed that was Lucia's personality; always charming and quick to compliment her, very protective, and ready to tease her jokingly from time to time or offer some advice in her training. Jealous of Yoshiki…and the way she held Sumire, it almost felt like that. When she came back, Lucia was sitting on Sumire's bed, looking a bit nervous.

"Was he mad?" she asked timidly.

"Yoshiki doesn't really get angry." Said Sumire, still thinking about what he said. "It's ok though, he said you could have me for the night, so we can continue our sleep over. I don't think we really have a choice though..with the door being locked.." She laughed a bit, she actually didn't mind spending the night alone with Lucia anyway, they were learning so much about each other. She found herself thanking fate that she wasn't locked in the room with Róisín too.

"…So did you miss a date? Or was it something else?" Lucia inquired, like she was actually interested in the relationship. She secretly wished it had been a date that Sumire missed.

"Oh..well, I never told you what happened did I?" replied Sumire, "I don't know where to begin to be honest." Lucia tilted her head with a confused expression, Sumire couldn't help but laugh. How was such a mature and alluring girl suddenly so cute? "We just had..this falling out sort of thing, and we need to see each other to fix it."

"Like a break up?" hoped Lucia.

"No..no, we were never really dating. But, sorta. I don't know. He kissed me and I didn't expect it and it was just a bad situation." Sumire's voice trailed off and Lucia knew she didn't really want to talk about it anymore. Lucia didn't really want to talk about her kiss with Yoshiki either. Sumire noticed that Lucia seemed to be thinking about something by the way she frowned.

"Maybe we should just go to bed." Said Lucia.

"Oh no, I'm having so much fun." She quickly replied, "Did I upset you?"

"No." Lucia murmured, thinking about something. "I just got very tired." Lucia got up and walked over to her own bed. Sumire grimaced, '_No, we were finally talking!...'_ She thought_ 'I can't let it end here._' She pondered for a moment.

"Ok, we can go to bed!" said Sumire, but she didn't crawl into her own, instead she went and turned off the light and then followed Lucia to hers.

"What are you doing?" asked Lucia, though she knew the girls intentions right away. It was exactly as she feared earlier. She could only see her shadowy figure in the darkness, lifting up the quilt and climbing into Lucia's bed.

"I told you, it's a slumber party." Said Sumire, "Don't bother arguing with me cause I'm not gonna move." Lucia rolled on her side and pulled the covers over her head. Sumire sat up on her side of the bed watching her and sighed. They were both quiet again.

"Tell me…more about Yoshiki." She requested unexpectedly from beneath her sheets. Sumire looked at her, surprised but grateful that she was still willing to talk. She leaned against the headboard.

"Oh, you don't want to know about him. He's just a boy." Said Sumire, shrugging nonchalantly, she really didn't want to upset Lucia anymore.

"I want to know. Friends talk about boys right?" rolling over and facing Sumire, peeking out from under the blankets like a child. "Tell me about him. Is he nice?"

Sumire looked down at her, once again amazed but this time by how_ cute_ she thought Lucia was. She thought about Yoshiki. "He's very nice, and sweet, and smart, and cute, and funny…" replied Sumire, in some daze. "I don't know why our first kiss was so…strange." She pictured Yoshiki, but somewhere in the back of her mind she saw Lucia's image too.

"The way you talk about him..You must..like him a lot." Said Lucia quietly, the sound of her voice brought Sumire out her musing. She saw Lucia sitting up now too, looking down at her hands in deep thought. She wondered what the older girl was thinking about, but part of her thought she knew.

She asked anyway, "What are you thinking of now, Lucia-san?"

Lucia blushed, she didn't want to mention that she was thinking about the dream she had. "I was just wondering how you know when you want to kiss someone…You know I've never been in that kind of position…though Róisín kissed me..I didn't kiss her back though. I wonder why." She thought about her impulse to kiss Sumire's forehead before and hid her face with the sheets.

Sumire tried not to look shocked_, 'Róisín kissed Lucia?'_ She felt a sudden urge to punch the foreigner for stealing Lucia's first kiss. It was probably something she'd just brag about to other girls anyway. She almost growled, but coughed instead. "You didn't want to kiss her back?" asked Sumire, entirely relieved when Lucia shook her head. "I don't know much about it to be honest..I just always thought that when you wanted to kiss someone and it was the right moment, you'd do it…I mean, you'll know. It's a feeling that stirs up inside you." Sumire felt strangely, '_like..how I felt when I kissed her cheek, I didn't even know I wanted to.._' Lucia nodded and shrugged, looking at her feet. "..Speaking of Róisín, what did you really think of her?...Did you really intend to replace me?" Sumire questioned, her voice sounding rather hurt.

"No! no…She, well.." began Lucia, trying to select her words carefully, "I'm not sure, to be truthful. I've never really experienced someone having an interest in me like that. I don't know how I feel about her. But, I'd never choose her as a partner over you, never." Sumire smiled but still looked uncertain.

"Would you..date her though?" she pressed.

"..Maybe, I really don't know." Replied the hunter, shifting in the bed awkwardly, "She's the only person that's ever liked me.."

"I doubt that! I bet tons of people get crushes on you but are too scared to admit it because you're out of everyone's league!" exclaimed Sumire. _'Infact, it's really easy to get a crush on you.._'

"What would you think if I dated her?" asked Lucia, curiously, "Wouldn't it be strange for me to date another girl?"

"N…no. I wouldn't care if you dated a girl. I mean, you really can't help who you're attracted to." Responded Sumire, blushing. She didn't want to think of Lucia in a relationship with _that_ girl though.

As if she read her mind, Lucia continued, "But what if that girl was Róisín? I noticed that you two didn't get along very well. Would you be upset with me?"

"Do you really want to date her?" Sumire questioned, she felt nervous even though she didn't mean to be.

"I don't know." Replied Lucia.

"I can't see it." Claimed Sumire, "I can't see you and her together."

"Not at all." Said Lucia. She felt the same way but didn't admit it.

"I mean, if you really want to date a girl you should just date me." Joked Sumire.

"What?" asked Lucia, shocked, "Are you serious?!"

"No..I was joking." Responded Sumire, apologetically.

"Oh, right…yea." Replied the hunter, shrugging lightly.

"But..It's just..Róisín has so much experience. And you don't really have any." Pointed out Sumire, "So..I mean, we could train _you_."

"Like..practice dating?" asked Lucia, intrigued, "But I'm the one who trains you!"

"Uh..sort of..I..know it would be different.." murmured Sumire, wondering what exactly she was suggesting and why she suggested it.

Lucia looked at her so seriously Sumire felt like she was reading her mind and knew of the perversions within. She wanted to take back her words, to explain or lie, but her throat felt like it was on fire because she was so nervous. What Lucia said next was the last thing she expected."What if I kissed you?"

"Wha-? You mean, really kiss?..I..I don't know." Said Sumire, caught off guard.

"Would you treat it as..practice?" continued Lucia, her eye flashing, "Or would it mean something more?"

"uh...uhm, p- practice.." Stutter Sumire. Her heart was beating out of control, Lucia could almost feel it thudding from the mattress beneath her. Lucia looked displeased with her reply, but didn't back down.

"Would you stop me?" she questioned, putting her hand on Sumire's face again, cupping it gently and staring into her eyes.

"N-no.." mumbled Sumire, breathless and blushing. Her whole body trembled.

"Right now?" she whispered, inching closer to Sumire.

"..if you want to." Said Sumire nervously, her body was screaming for the agony to end already. Her lips quivered with anticipation.

Lucia leaned forward, her lips mere centimeters from Sumire's. Sumire shivered and closed her eyes slowly. Lucia moved so close Sumire could feel her breath on her own lips. Her heart pounded, her face flushed, her entire body arched toward Lucia, begging. Lucia touched her forehead to Sumire's and let it stay there for a moment, then unexpectedly pulled back laughing, "I really made you nervous didn't I?" Sumire gasped so quickly she felt like she'd faint. '_What a terrible trick!_' She truly wanted to kiss Lucia in that moment, she'd never felt an impulse so strong. She tried to laugh it off too, but couldn't really hide her disappointment.

"That was mean, you scared me!" lied Sumire, trying to cover up her real desires.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Laughed Lucia, "You're so fun to tease." Sumire didn't know how to respond, her embarrassment turned to frustration. "I wish you could've seen your face!" She laughed again.

"OK. Well. I'm just going to sleep." Said Sumire, aggravated without warning. She moved to the edge of the bed and prepared to get up before Lucia's arm shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Wh-Where are you going?" asked Lucia, looking rather vulnerable and surprised, "I was only joking.."

"Well, it's pointless for me to stay right?" she said, pulling her arm free, "You'll just keep teasing me. And friends don't do that to one another!" In reality, her reasoning didn't make much sense. She only knew that she couldn't be so close to Lucia because sooner or later she would kiss the hunter whether she said it was teasing or not.

"But..I do think of you as a friend!" she said, reaching for her. She hesitated, "It's just..not…enough." replied Lucia, her voice almost mute in the end. Sumire stopped moving away and stared at her.

"What do you mean?" she questioned. She shifted weight on the bed and leaned towards Lucia, curiously. Lucia blushed and backed away.

"Nothing, I didn't mean anything." Said Lucia, suddenly trying to act aloof again.

"No, that won't work. Tell me what you meant!" demanded Sumire, moving closer.

"No!" exclaimed Lucia, moving away. Sumire grabbed her wrists and pinned her down on the bed. For a second, both girls were surprised by her forcefulness.

"If we're going to be friends you have to be able to tell me everything!" she insisted, hovering over Lucia, almost on top of her, her legs straddling Lucia's thighs and her hands holding her wrists. Her eyes flashed in the darkness.

"I can't!" cried Lucia, turning her head away, "I just can't." She looked extremely upset. Sumire was fully aware of the position she'd put them in, but was too angry to care.

"Is that so? Fine then. Good night." Retorted Sumire, getting off the bed and going to her own. Lucia sat up, quietly staring at her as she faced in the opposite direction of the older girl and pulled the sheets over her head. "and to think I preferred her to Yoshiki.." she grumbled. Lucia couldn't hear, but didn't want the night to end here. If only she'd gained control of herself sooner, than she wouldn't have almost kissed Sumire and gotten into such a mess.

"Sumire, come back." She beseeched, "I won't tease you anymore..ok? I want to be the best friend you've ever had, I just need time to learn how." Sumire was starting to scare herself, what did she even think of Lucia? She had compared her mannerisms to that of a tomboy, despite of her feminine beauty. Her personality was semi- masculine and her low voice was more attractive than many men Sumire knew. She could listen to her voice all day, especially in the store. But how was she seeing Lucia now? She didn't know, but she couldn't keep comparing her to Yoshiki, because in Sumire's head, Lucia kept winning and it scared her to death. Sumire didn't move from her bed. Lucia sighed. "I can be stubborn too." She said, "I actually think this streak of yours came from me!" With that, Lucia got out of her own bed and got into Sumire's. She climbed into the bed and moved so close to Sumire that their skin was touching. Sumire didn't have anywhere to go, she groaned.

"Ugh, I can't even be mad at you." She said, admitting defeat. She turned and faced Lucia, who was already facing her. Their noses nearly touched. "You're just like a kid, I'll have to teach you everything.. and like I said before, I'm not giving up on you until you trust me completely." Lucia laughed and took Sumire's hand in her own.

"I hope you succeed." She replied.

"Oh I will, just you wait." Sumire said, still frustrated. Her expression was a combination of sulking and anger, but it was entirely comical to Lucia. The hunter's icy hand in her own was comforting though, and she wished it wasn't because she really wanted to be angry and holding hands didn't help much.

"You're adorable when you're mad." Lucia whispered. Sumire's expression didn't change, but her face flushed until her ears were red too, she thought about what Yoshiki had told her. Lucia laughed again.

"Lucia…What do you really think of me?" asked the younger girl softly, covering her red face with the sheets so only her green eyes peeked over. Lucia was a bit startled by the out of the blue question; she wasn't sure how to answer. "I just don't understand how you see me."

Lucia didn't reply, she thought about it. She'd never truly encountered friendship before, she didn't know how it felt. She was close to Nahashi, but he was more of a father figure, and Lola was a magic doll, and more of a child, so they never got very close. And with Róisín..there were things that just made her feel uncomfortable, but when she did them with Sumire it was smooth and enjoyable. Sumire was her first experience with real companionship, so she didn't know if her feelings towards her were normal. She liked to be with her, and to talk to her. Nothing scared her more then when she thought that Sumire was in danger. The girl's smile made her happy, and her laughter lifted Lucia's spirits.

But, she found herself drawn to her in other ways, she liked to touch her, to feel her warm skin against hers, to touch her soft face. What worried her most was her compulsion to kiss the younger girl, to taste her scarlet lips. She wanted to wrap her up in her arms and hold her through the night, to wake in the morning and see her sweet face smiling as she dreamt. She wanted to be the reason she was smiling in her sleep. She wanted Sumire with her always. Was that simply friendship? She thought not.

"I…don't think I understand it myself." Admitted Lucia finally, "I care about you more than I've cared about anyone else, more than I knew I was capable of." She suddenly felt very nervous. "But you scare me, I'm so afraid. There's things I want to say, or do, but I don't know how you'll react..I don't know if they're appropriate. I don't think I know the words for it..maybe there are none." She paused and smiled, "And if there were words, I still don't think they could accurately describe how I feel."

Sumire suddenly felt giddy, she twisted the sheets in her hand, a new energy swept through her body and she wondered what it meant. "Am I really that intimidating?" she asked, laughing a bit. Lucia's heart leapt at her adorable smile. She worried she'd lose herself if they continued to speak like this.

"You have no idea.." Lucia replied, laughing too. Her beautiful face was silhouetted in the darkness, her blue eye glinting still. Sumire's heart skipped a beat.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." Said Sumire, her breath against Lucia's face. Lucia blinked, she hadn't realized how close they were. "It's not like I'm afraid of you."

"Well, maybe you should be.." replied Lucia, the different tone in her voice caused Sumire's breathing to stop for a moment. The younger girl was blushing, she didn't know why. Perhaps it was how near Lucia's face was to hers, perhaps it was the way her blue eye lit up as she got closer, or the fact that she was blushing too as she closed the space between them with that long awaited kiss.

At first, Sumire only felt Lucia's coldness, like stone. But then a rapid heat overwhelmed her, like an ember flickered in her lips and her entire body had ignited. Their lips touched, light, hesitant, fleeting. It was quick, sudden, and over before either girl knew what had happened, but still it was a second that felt like an eternity, blissful infinity.

Lucia pulled away almost instantly, turning her scarlet face into the shadows so Sumire couldn't see it. Her fists clenched tightly and she cursed under her breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me. I'm certain that is not something friends do. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Sumire still hadn't moved from the spot she was in when Lucia kissed her. Her eyes widened as she touched her lips with her fingers delicately. She didn't know what was going on, she didn't even know what to think. Lucia had kissed her..Lucia, a girl…her friend.. a kiss with another girl...it was _Lucia's gentle touch. Lucia's soft lips. Lucia.. _who she had nearly kissed back, wanted to kiss back_._ Her face had blanched, it looked disturbed and frightened, sickened…at least that was how Lucia saw it. That was not the reality though, because Sumire couldn't have been more sure that Lucia's kiss felt right compared to Yoshiki's. The younger girl touched her lips and looked at Lucia with astonished eyes.

"I....need to..go." the hunter murmured. Lucia got off the bed, grabbed her cloak, and went to the door. She jostled the handle futilely, still locked. She stood back and kicked the door, breaking the lock and causing it to swing open quickly and bang loudly on the wall outside it. She disappeared through it before Sumire could manage to make a sound.

* * *

YAY! IT FINALLY HAPPENED. I love this, oh goodness. But not Lucia is all ashamed and doesn't know how Sumire feels in return and the silly girl has run off someplace. Dear lord, Sumire better get her butt in gear and go set that confused little hunter straight.. ( if I were in a punny mood I'd make a yuri reference there, but I'm too lazy. ) Anyway, expect only more fantasmic Sumire/Lucia to come! But first, I gotta go party cause it's my Birthday Weekend! :D _**Can you guess how old I am? **try it! _

a great birthday present would be some awesome reviews from my readers. ;)

Oh and by the way, I feel the need to mention that I wrote this chapter BEFORE I read volume 6, and I know there are some minimal similarities, oh well. My story is obviously different than the manga and the anime. BTW, Volumn 6 is awesome, I'm not finished yet but I really love it. specially Lucia's ridiculously cute/flustered/embarrassed expressions throughout the whole thing. Oh dear..I love her.

UPDATE! - I had a great birthday, thanks everyone! Uhm, I'm working really hard on the next chapter, but I'm at a loss for time and whatnot with school and I've run into some serious writers block. I'm trying to finish it tonight, but idk... It depends on if my writers block goes away. If I don't have it posted tonight I'll definitly have it posted by friday night. Sorry for the long wait!

EDIT! I just realized a big mistake in the middle of the story involving a sentence with Riosin. No, she is not locked in the room with Lucia and Sumire. Sorry for my typo. I meant "Wasn't"


	9. Lingering Touch

Hey all! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy with school. Anyway, this chapter was really though for me to write and I kept changing it. It's shorter than the rest cause I felt bad making you wait so long and just decided to post what I have. I'm going to write some more tonight when I get home and try to post the next chapter asap, but now I have to go to class. Ewh.

* * *

Lucia ran, barefoot, down the street and into the cold night. Her feet padded quietly against the cobbles and the chilling wind howled in her ears as she sprinted, '_What have I done?' _She couldn't stop running, not to catch her breath and certainly not to think things over._ 'It's destroyed, ruined. She'll hate me, she's appalled.' _Her chest heaved as she dashed past some strangers standing around a trash can talking in hushed watched her sprint by in her nightgown; "Hey babe, what's the rush?" yelled one of them. She wasn't listening, she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. _'She'll leave for certain now, she'll tell everyone I'm a monster and a pervert. I am. I am…' _she thought. She felt tears pool in the corner of her eye and get caught in the wind. They streamed back into her hair and fell onto the ground behind her, an invisible trail.

She reached a small park near a school. She leapt over a bench where some poor soul slept covered in damp newspapers, and sprinted up a grassy hill covered with slick dew, until she reached a pond and couldn't go any further. The hunter stumbled and fell beside it, gazing into the murky water and through her teary eye she could barely make out the face that stared back at her. Distraught, hurt, vulnerable, weak; she couldn't even recognize it. She got up, refusing to look at herself and wanting to get further away. But where could she go? What use was there in running? Her left eye began to throb; under the eye-patch the darkness was stirring. She lurched over, trying to gain control, but the pain only got worse; like her skull would split open from pressure. With these surging emotions, she couldn't restrain it. She began to give up and allow herself to by consumed by the darkness, there was no reason to fight it now. She had no one, she was on her own again. She couldn't even fight viruses anymore, she'd become too distracted. So what if it destroyed her? She wasn't really 'living' after all, she was a slave to her duties as a hunter. And the only person who made her want to change her fate would hate her now. The darkness was tempting her, it would only hurt for a little bit and then she'd be given peace, sweet serenity. She'd never feel pain or loneliness again. Anything was better than one more moment spent alone in this world. She collapsed onto her knees once more and covered her eye, screaming in agony.

But, even in the darkness, she could feel something urging her to fight. She tried to ignore it, to continue to let the darkness overwhelm her, but she couldn't shake the warm feeling. She swore she could hear her name being whispered. Arms wrapping around her neck, clinging to the hunter, encompassing her. It tugged her back, away from the stillness she craved. "Lucia!" Sumire exclaimed breathlessly, "It's ok, hush, it's alright." She'd chased Lucia all this way, but it was too late. Lucia cried out again, her voice ripped through the night air. She couldn't hear or see Sumire now, but she could feel her and it hurt. She struggled to shove the younger girl away before the light exploded through her eye patch and destroyed them both. "Lucia, I'm here, please hold on." She gripped the other girl, holding Lucia tight against her chest and not allowing the hunter to push her away.

"Let go!" yelled Lucia, "Let go before I kill both of us!"

"I won't, I'm not letting go of you. Stop! Lucia, control it!" she replied, only hugging her closer.

"It's too late!" she screamed, still struggling to get free; Sumire's grasp only got stronger.

"Lucia, I-!" began Sumire, but Lucia cut her off.

"Don't say it! I already know..y- you hate me now, You don't have to tell me. Just go. I can't hear it, it'll destroy me..any fate is better than hearing those words." She cried, clutching her eye as it pulled her mind deeper into oblivion. "no..no no no. please. No no no. n-" Her frantic state was only getting worse. Sumire had to do something; light was beginning to flow from the patch. She moved quickly and stopped Lucia's rambling abruptly.

Sumire's lips pressed against Lucia's unexpectedly; it was a sweet kiss, gentle and timid. Lucia halted at the touch, but her heart felt as if it would burst from her chest. The pain in her eye stopped as well and the light retreated, though now her entire body smoldered despite the cold night. Sumire quickly pulled back and left Lucia with her mouth slightly agape, her eye wide.

"There.. are you disgusted?" asked Sumire as she let go of Lucia. She looked away distractedly, probably just as surprised by her act as the hunter was.

"no..I- I-" stuttered Lucia, in shock.

"Neither am I, so will you please calm down?" Sumire replied, turning back and touching Lucia's face lightly with her hand. Lucia stared at her with a confused and lost expression.

"..Why?" questioned Lucia weakly, feeling every inch of her strength slipping away. Now she had no idea what was going on. She dropped her head and stared at the grass. Sumire sighed and sat beside her.

"Geez, I never thought you'd be one to overreact so much." Said Sumire, sounding exasperated regardless of the laughter in her voice. "I mean, we're friends right? It's no big deal." She tried to act casual about it, she even shrugged; but the redness in her cheeks spun a different story. Against the night's chill she could feel them burning.

"I'm pretty sure friends don't kiss each other." Lucia murmured, unable to lift her head and still looking rather ashamed.

"Well, I'm not upset about it, ok?" stated Sumire, persistent although trying to convince Lucia was a hopeless task. "..I promise I'm not going to think any differently of you. I didn't mind it at all. And I kissed you too, so we're even." She tried to smile at the hunter, who sat silently hugging her knees to her chest. "Besides, we were never the ones for normalcy anyway."

"Exactly, it's not normal..." Argued Lucia, "..I shouldn't have done that."

"But_ I_ did it too!" exclaimed Sumire. Lucia wasn't listening anymore, she was lost in her own thoughts. Sumire paused, Lucia was impossible. The younger girl had to be careful and approach the situation more delicately, whatever she said next could be dreadfully important. "And..well, Róisín is attracted to girls and you didn't think any differently of her. She kissed you too, right?" She groaned at herself after she spoke, apparently she hadn't thought carefully enough. She immediately wished she had said something else, '_Well, I wanted kiss you too...so there's nothing wrong with it._' Why couldn't she admit that aloud? Or at least something else that didn't involve the mention of Róisín. Her mind was too jumbled, she was thinking about so much and yet so little at the same time. She was entirely too focused on the tingling feeling within her that still remained from Lucia's kiss, even now it didn't seem like it would ever fade. She didn't want it to.

"My point is," Sumire said as she blushed, "even if you are attracted to me, I won't let it change anything. I'll always feel the same about you. Friends?" Judging Lucia's expression, that wasn't the right thing to say either.

"The same?" she murmured, "…but, I.." she stopped speaking. _'What if I don't want things to be the same?'_

"Yea, no matter what." She promised, reaching out for Lucia's hand as she stood up. "It's like..what's a simple kiss between friends anyway, right?" Lucia got up, but didn't accept Sumire's hand. Sumire knew right away that she'd said all the wrong things, but didn't know why she was so afraid of permitting herself to accept the reality of what had happened between them.

"Right," chuckled Lucia awkwardly, "I…just got, I don't know...wrapped up in the moment,"

'_Don't say that…'_ thought Sumire as Lucia spoke,

Lucia continued, "-And, I'm not attracted to you at all,"

'_..it shouldn't hurt like this.'_ Sumire realized as her heart and mind raced.

"-I mean, you're an attractive girl!" Said the hunter.

'_Stop! Tell me how wrong I am, tell me you wanted to kiss me..like I wanted to kiss you' _Sumire beseeched in her head.

"-But ..well..the kiss..it didn't mean anything." Lucia claimed, almost trying to convince herself more than she was trying to assure Sumire.

'_No! It did. Tell me it felt right, that it represented everything you feel for me. That you'd do it all again.' _Sumire wanted to speak, but her mouth was dry and her words escaped her_. 'What am I to you?'_

"-Nothing at all." Lucia finished. Sumire's thoughts spiraled in her head, but she remained unchanged on the outside. She nodded with a stupid grin, trying to hide the devastation she felt. She had really hoped Lucia wouldn't give up so easily, she wanted to know that the hunter would risk anything for her, that she'd fight until they could be together. Was that really it?

Lucia shrugged, she was lying, that kiss had meant a lot. It meant that every time she looked at Sumire it would hurt because she'd know she wanted her but couldn't have her. That every time they got close, Lucia would have to ignore her urges, to pretend that she felt nothing. Things were never going to be the same again, no matter what Sumire believed. However, at least this way, she could still be near her and that would be worth the pain. Lucia smiled unconvincingly, "You don't have to worry about me being attracted to you." No, Sumire didn't have to worry, but Lucia certainly would.

Within her head, Sumire's mind was storming. She couldn't for the life of her decide what to do next. She wanted Lucia, but couldn't admit it aloud until she was certain Lucia felt the same, until Lucia admitted it too. She wondered if she should press harder, or give up for the night, or give up all together. She still had Yoshiki..someplace. No, even though it didn't make sense to Sumire, she knew for certain it was Lucia she wanted to be with. But how?

"Maybe we should head back, it's late and it's freezing out here. We'll get sick if we stay much longer." Stated Lucia, already beginning to walk toward the Vanguard.

"Wait!" shouted Sumire. She grabbed Lucia's sleeve weakly. Lucia turned towards her with a confused expression. Sumire immediately looked at her feet and hid her red face. She didn't know why she cried out so unexpectedly, she had no reason for Lucia to stay. And it was cold, they would certainly get sick if they stayed much longer.

"What is it, Sumire?" the hunter asked, touching the younger girls shaking hand, "what's wrong?"

"It's…well.." She murmured, "I mean.."

"What is it?" Lucia asked again.

"I think I know how you feel," she said, "but I'm not sure." Sumire frowned, couldn't even think of the words for what she was trying to say.

"Huh?" Lucia replied.

"It's just, I know.." She sighed, "that we both have more to say here."

"What do you mean?" Lucia questioned, turning back towards Sumire.

Sumire thought very hard for a moment; frankly, she didn't understand her statement any better than Lucia and this conversation was going nowhere. She gave up. Rather than trying to use more meaningless words to explain, she knew what had to be done. Before Lucia knew what was happening, Sumire closed her eyes and leaned forward, intent on using her lips for more than forming useless statements.

"What do we have here?" said a deep voice from the shadows. Sumire immediately pulled away, her lips never meeting with Lucia's; she staggered back. The hunter instinctively stepped in front of Sumire and glared into darkness where the voice had come from.

"Who's there?" she demanded, standing defensively although she knew they had no weapons and no chance of winning a fight against anything stronger than a small-fry. A pair of gold eyes glimmered in the dark.

"I hope I'm not interrupting some tender moment," Said the voice, chuckling, "You just both smell so appetizing."

"Come any closer and I'll destroy you." Threatened Lucia, "I'll make you wish you'd never spawned."

"Oh please, I can see myself you have no weapons," replied the monster, "And better yet, I can smell your fear. Delicious."

Lucia did not back down, she stood protectively in front of Sumire, "I'm not afraid of a small-fry like you." Growled Lucia, "I'll tear you apart." She stepped forward aggressively, but Sumire held her back.

"Ohohoh, empty threats will get you nowhere." Said the Virus, "Judging from her expression, your partner doesn't think you can take me down either." He laughed in a low voice, "Look at her sweet face..I want to rip it off her skull."

"Don't you even think about touching her." Hissed Lucia, stepping back, out of reach with Sumire behind her. The younger girls hands only grasped tighter on Lucia's sleeve. Lucia glanced down at her. "Sumire…" she murmured in a grave tone, "Run and I'll hold him off."

"What?!" cried Sumire. She hugged Lucia's arm when the older girl tried to shrug her off. "I'm not running away!"

"Listen to me!" she commanded sternly, finally pushing Sumire off. "I don't have my gun, and you can't transform. Get out of here, go back to the Vanguard. I need you to be safe. Please.." Sumire couldn't argue, the virus was approaching them with his hand extended, but it mutated into something similar to a talon. Wings burst from his back and his tongue stretched out between his suddenly jagged teeth that formed a malicious grin.

"Even if you run, I can chase you down." He cackled. Lucia was shocked; she hadn't realized how powerful this virus was. She hoped he was at least an idiot that she could outsmart. Without her gun, she didn't have a dimmest hope of escaping. Even with her weapons it would have been challenging. If they ran, he could easily follow. She was well aware that if they stayed, they'd both be killed. She knew that she'd surely die, especially without Sumire to help her fight. But, she also knew If there was a chance that Sumire could live, she was willing to take it.

She shook off her fear, she glared at him and yelled. "C'mon then, what are you waiting for!" She readied herself, "Damnit Sumire! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Sumire, despite her terror, shook her head. "No." She whispered. Even with the monster leering at her, she stepped closer to him, "No!" she yelled. She took her place beside Lucia, "I won't leave you."

"Touching.." hissed the monster, "Very sweet. No matter, I would've found you anyway; you're just making it easier for me." He allowed his wings to pick him up off the ground and circled his prey. Liquid dripped off his tongue and landed a few inches away from Lucia's boot, where the grass melted. "Though it would've been fun to play with you for a while."

"You won't think this is a game when I tear you down and am about to stomp my boot through your skull." Challenged Lucia, although she didn't know how she was going to do it. _'Talons, wings, razor teeth, and acidic saliva. Wonderful.' _She thought, pushing her back against the other girls and wishing Sumire hadn't picked now to be a hero. Her hand clenched, searching for her gun that wasn't there. She cursed. "Sumire, it would've been more helpful for you to have run away."

"Stop it, I said I'd always be by your side and I meant it. I'm here now and I'm not leaving." Said Sumire, stubbornly as she watched the virus. "I'm not leaving you here to die alone." Lucia had wondered if Sumire understood the seriousness of the situation they were in, apparently she did and didn't care. "We're partners."

Lucia groaned. She kept her focus on the monster as her hand, which should've held a gun, reached for Sumire's hand instead. She squeezed it lightly. The virus laughed again. "No fun, no fun at all." He complained, "I was hoping you'd be half as fun as you look. I wonder if you taste good at least." He leered at Sumire, who tried not to look half as frightened as she really was. She gripped Lucia's hand. Lucia wasn't afraid anymore, she needed to protect Sumire, no matter what. The viruses tongue stretched towards Sumire's face, she flinched away but had nowhere to go.

Lucia quickly grabbed it; there was a sizzling sound as her skin made contact. It burnt, but she didn't let go. She pulled the tongue, forcing the surprised virus to the ground. She sighed, ignoring the acid as it ate at the flesh of her palms, "I warned you."

* * *

You gotta admit how totally BA Lucia is. I still love her.

Once again, I apologize for the shortness, but I'll update right away, as soon as I finish this giant essay I have for my THR 411 History class (20 pages on Prometheus Bound VS. The Salvation Story in the Bible..wtf?) Which is one of the main reasons it's taken me so long to post. I've 16 pages in, so I'm nearly finished. YAAAY.

Reviews keep me writing!


	10. Risks

Oh dear, where do I begin? I'm sorry this post took so long again. I got a new job and between it and my classes I'm going crazy. I actually had this finished last night, but after a few drinks with my friend I decided to start the chapter over..even in my drunken stupor. When I woke up this morning I laughed pretty hard at my typos, but I saw some potential in what I wrote. So..5 or so hours later, here we go. A chapter that is almost the exact opposite of the one I had intended to post (which was 14 pages long). But..this will result in some serious fan-service. so get pumped.

* * *

Lucia had seized the opportunity for escape, even if it could only be one of them. She let go of Sumire's hand and pushed her toward the pathway. "Go Sumire!" she yelled, holding the monster by the tongue with one hand over the other as he tried to wriggle free, "Don't argue! Run! Now, please just go!" Sumire wanted to fight, but knew Lucia wouldn't let go until she was a safe distance away. If she wasted any time, Lucia's hand would be destroyed. Sumire ran quickly down the path and disappeared into the nights shadows. Lucia watched her gratefully, '_at least she'll be safe_.' She kicked the virus in the head, he growled and writhed. Lucia had to let go of the tongue. He pulled it into his mouth and snarled at her. She clenched her wrist and looked at her hand, the flesh on it hand almost been entirely eaten away. She winced and glared down at the Virus, who got up and hissed at her. "Bitch." He mumbled, covering his mouth, "you'll pay for that."

"We'll see." She challenged dropping her hand to her side, "C'mon then!" Lucia sprinted in the opposite direction of Sumire, towards the other side of the park and down the street. The virus flew into the air and followed her. She stuck to the alleyways, covering several blocks in only a few minutes as she darted through the shadows. She finally stopped in the middle of a dimly lit street, panting as she stood on the pavement. At least they were further away from Sumire now. The virus landed in front of her.

"I warned you that running was useless!" he growled as he swung at her. She jumped back, avoiding his sharp talon. He lunged at her and she leapt over him, stomping on his back as she did. She landed on the street and swiftly turned around to face him. It would be simple to evade his attacks, but it took a lot of energy to jump around so much. She had to keep distracting him for as long as she could, but knew she couldn't keep it up forever. She hoped Sumire would have enough of a head start when she failed. The virus angrily snapped at her, she evaded him again, positioning herself behind a lamppost. She looked for an opening to attack, but couldn't find one.

"Stop moving!" the beast snarled, "Just accept your fate." He brought down his talon across the post and sliced the metal in half.

"I'm not one to give up so easily." Said Lucia as the top of the post crashed and shattered on the road, "Not without a fight."

"You can't run forever!" he yelled, swinging at her another time.

Lucia flipped backwards and dodged yet again, "I don't have to! Just until you get tired."

"You've underestimated my ability!" the virus cursed, circling her. She scoffed, she knew exactly how strong he was. She just had to keep his focus on her, and taunting guaranteed it. She watched him cautiously, ready to avoid his attack as soon as she saw his body shift. Unfortunately, she did not see him move. It was too sudden, too fast. Like a blur, he came at her before she could blink. 10 ft away one second and 5 inches away the next. She tried to evade once more, but in her haste she misjudged his movements. His was aiming for her throat, but his talon caught her shoulder, ripping her nightgown and knocking the already injured shoulder out of place again. She flew back, hitting the back of her skull, among other parts of her body, as she bounced against the ground like a rag doll. Her bare skin skidded against the pavement until she stopped at a curb. Then she just laid there, still and silent. The virus stood over her laughing, he reached for her neck.

Sumire staggered into an alley, lost and breathless. She swore, somehow she'd managed to twist her ankle and now every time she stepped a terrible pain rushed up her leg and through her body. She had no idea where she had run, but she knew it was nowhere near the Vanguard. She glanced around frantically, it certainly wasn't her neighborhood, but it looked vaguely familiar.

"shit..shit..SHIT!" she cursed, pounding her fist against a brick wall. "I left her alone, why did I run? Why am I such a coward?!" She opened her hand so her palm pressed alongside the wall and she rested her head against it hopelessly. She watched the road outside the alley, hoping she'd see Lucia dash by, praying the hunter managed to escape somehow too. She pressed her forehead to the wall and swore again, her knees began to quiver and her ankle throbbed. She wondered if she could somehow access her 'berserker mode'. She looked in direction from where she came. "I need to go back, I need to go save her.." Her legs wouldn't move though, she was too afraid of what she would see; not even of her own death, but of Lucia's. She hated herself for being so terrified and selfish. Lucia was willing to die for her… shouldn't Sumire feel the same? She looked out into the street and suddenly realized where she was. She only had one chance to save Lucia now; she just hoped it wasn't too late.

Lucia waited for the virus to drop his guard. As she winced and grabbed her injured shoulder, he leaned over her and reached one claw towards her long neck. Lucia quickly kicked him in the chin as she back flipped to escape him. The virus stumbled back, clutching his jaw and growling. Lucia, now on her feet again, used his distraction to attack. She lunged forward and punched him in the face with her working arm. The virus toppled over and hit the ground. He rolled around, grasping his head and swearing. Lucia laughed and winced, putting her left hand on her right shoulder and trying to pull it back into place. It didn't work, her arm hung limp at her side and she groaned. The virus got up again, baring his teeth. "You can't fight anymore, can you?" He hissed, "Good..cause I'm gonna tear you limb from limb bitch."

Lucia stepped back, but she wasn't afraid. She had always known one way or another she'd die during some battle, she just hoped it wouldn't be until after she got revenge for her mother's murder. She hoped Sumire had made it back to the Vanguard. In those last thoughts, she was thankful that she had at least kissed the younger girl, but regretted being anxious of her feelings for so long. She knew that if she had the chance, she would let Sumire know exactly what she meant to her, without inhibition. Too bad she hadn't realized it all sooner. But it seemed that it always worked out like that. People never realize the truth until they are staring down death. She clutched her limp arm and positioned herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, fully expecting it to be her last. The virus flew towards her, intent on tearing the heart from her chest. Lucia raised her hand, ready to pull off her eye-patch and destroy them both.

She opened her eye quickly, she saw him in front of her, about to strike. She began to remove the patch, but stopped when a silver blur crossed her sight, followed by the virus's screeching and howls of pain. Before she knew it, he flew off, escaping into the sky. "Slash'd his arm pretty good, he's smart to flee like that." Chimed a familiar voice, "I didn't think I'd be running into yah again so soon. But it's certainly a good thing, I'd say." Róisín grinned as Lucia noticed her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lucia immediately. Although she was mystified and perplexed, she was more relieved than she'd ever felt before. She was truly just happy to see Róisín. Sumire dashed up behind the foreigner, probably slowed by her injury.

"Sumire fetch'd me. I gotta admit I was pretty thrown when she show'd up at my door in the middle of the night in her gown… and all breathless too." She winked as she took a cloth and wiped the blood from her blade. "I thought I'd have to tell her that you're the only one I'm interested in and break her heart." Sumire rolled her eyes. From her pocket, the foreigner retrieved a vile of what looked like anti-virus serum and let a few drops fall on the blade, then wiped it again before sheathing her weapon.

"She was the only person I could think of." said Sumire, watching the sky attentively, expecting the virus might return.

"I really didn't think you'd call on me so soon." She said with a laugh, wrapping her arms around Lucia's neck. Sumire's fists clenched. "Can't say I didn't miss yah though! I thought about you all day, even when I went to a bar tonight; where a very attractive girl tried to pick me up, but I turned her down because I only want you!" Sumire wondered if she'd ever stop talking. "She was nothing compared to you." She tightened her embrace. Lucia cringed, pain shot through her shoulder across her chest. She winced softly and Róisín quickly let go. "Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't notice. What the hell happened?"

"Well, it's just my shoulder. It never healed properly." Lucia replied.

"Oh no, Lu-" began Sumire, before Róisín interrupted.

"My poor dear! You work too hard! You should've let yourself rest." She cried, "Maybe if you didn't have to carry all the burden of all this on your own."

"She's not on her own, I'm here to h--" Sumire tried to say.

Róisín ignored her again, "Come to my house. Let me take care of you. I'll protect you until that shoulder is properly mended." She touched Lucia's face gently. "Sumire, you can go back to the Vanguard."

"Oh, that's not necessary." Sumire stated, "I can take care of her. I'm not gonna leave her."

"I don't want to trouble anyone." Whispered Lucia, too drained to listen to them argue.

"We better go home and fix you up!" exclaimed Sumire quickly, glancing at the foreigner, "Thanks for your help, sorry for waking you up. You can go home now, I'll take Lucia back to the Vanguard."

"Oh, no no." Róisín responded, "I would feel much better if you let me help. After all, that virus escaped..he's still out there and he's probably angry now. You should at least let me escort you back."

"We don't need you." Argued Sumire, "I can take care of Lucia."

"Yah obviously do or else you wouldn't have come to get me tonight."

"I'm thankful, don't get me wrong." Claimed the younger girl. "But it would be best if you just let me take it from here."

"I can't do that. Lucia needs _me_ by her side." Róisín insisted, her voice raising in volume and stressing her statement.

"No she doesn't." Sumire contended, also getting louder.

"You can't take care of her!" Róisín argued.

"Yes I can!" declared Sumire.

"I'll carry her back to my home. She must be tired and to walk all the way back to the Vanguard would be troublesome. You should really go though, Sumire." The foreigner said again.

"No way! I already said I wouldn't leave her." Yelled Sumire.

"You already did. You left her to die." Said Róisín coldly, "I wouldn't do that, not ever." Sumire didn't have a response to that. She was already ashamed by her cowardice; she looked down and bit her lip. Róisín was smug; she smirked, a sort of _'Ha, got you...' _response to the younger girl's humiliation. Lucia, having observed the entire ordeal without understanding what it was truly about, touched Sumire's shoulder.

"That's not true… I asked her to leave. And I hate to interject, but the virus is still out there and likely to return." Lucia finally asserted, stepping between Sumire and Róisín. "Please, it's simply not the time. As flattered as I am that you both want to help me, I can take care of myself." Róisín shook her head and began to open her mouth to argue, but was interrupted by exactly the creature Lucia warned would come back for them. He swooped down towards the foreigner, who saw him in the corner of her eye and managed to dodge out of his path just in time.

"Shit!" Róisín yelled, pulling her sword out again as he flew back into the sky. "I didn't think he'd be back so soon."

"I did." Lucia murmured, holding her shoulder and cursing the fact that she still couldn't move it.

"Lucia!" Sumire exclaimed, "You need to get back. You can't fight like that."

"Like hell I can't!" Lucia yelled, taking an aggressive stance. She searched the sky for the virus, but he was nowhere in sight.

"No really Lu—" Sumire began to disagree, but was yet again disrupted. This time, however, by the vicious creature above them. He shoved her from behind and knocked her into Lucia, who caught the girl regardless of her injury.

"Let the hunter stay little girl, we're not done playing!" He growled.

Sumire regained her balance and Lucia glared at the beast, "By the way you ran off, I was certain we were finished."

"Oh no, I was having so much fun I went to get some of my friends." He hissed as two more viruses emerged from behind him. One was a female who had gold eyes like the first virus, but the other was a larger man whose eyes were wild and crimson. Lucia didn't back down, but Róisín's blade began to shake in her hand. She moved forward, ready to attack the first one that advanced toward Lucia.

"Cute," said the first virus, "you've got a little bodyguard."

"I cut you once and I can cut you again." Róisín threatened.

"Oh I know," the virus replied, lifting up his arm to show the long gash Róisín made, which had turned black on the edges where the serum ate his flesh, "I'll get you for that."

"Whatcha' waiting for?" the foreigner challenged, "Come at me and I'll give yah one to match right across your neck."

"I have no interest in you.." said the virus, "Sure, you have the sight so your soul should be appealing, but it still smells putrid. You must be a sinful girl!"

Róisín held out her sword, "Enough talk, c'mon! I just want to kill you already."

"How delightfully feisty you all are!" the second gold-eyed virus exclaimed.

"I told you it would be fun, didn't I?" laughed the first.

"I want to eat the shy, cute one." Said the red-eyed one, watching Sumire as she clung to Lucia's arm. He stepped toward them and Róisín moved, swinging her blade just short of his nose. "That was rude.." he growled and lifted his fist, punching the ground in front of Róisín and causing the earth so shake. She lost her footing and he sprung at her. His fist flew toward her, but she was just fast enough to evade it. She cut his upper arm and his chest, but his attacks did not slow despite his burning skin. The cuts weren't deep enough for the serum to spread.

The other two viruses began to circle the group, cheering on their companion. The female set her sights on Sumire and the first nodded when she looked at him for approval. She charged at the younger girl. Sumire pushed Lucia out of the way and avoided the attack without a second to spare. She was thankful for all Lucia's training in hand-to-hand combat, but still wasn't sure how long she could last against the virus whose nails had suddenly grown long and sharp. Although she hated Róisín, she could not leave her to fight alone; and Lucia was too injured to fight. The female virus leapt at her, slashing her sharp nails toward Sumire's chest. The younger girl dodged again, but the virus's nails nicked her flesh.

As her friends fought to protect her, Lucia glared at the first virus. He was laughing, his tongue falling out of his mouth again. He was acting like it was just a game. Lucia was enraged, she charged him even with her arm limp at her side. She launched herself into the air and kicked at him, but he caught her leg and threw her back. She hit the pavement."Wait your turn!" he laughed, "I already got to play with you."

The female virus had Sumire by the neck, she choked as the monster's grasp tightened. "Sumire!" Róisín yelled as she saw the virus lift the younger girl off the ground. She didn't hesitate to intercede although she was still fighting her own opponent. She swung her sword down and sliced off the female virus's arm. She let out an ear piercing shriek that stopped her companions in their tracks. Sumire dropped to the ground, pulling the severed limb from it's grasp on her neck. She gasped and coughed as Róisín forced the female back. Lucia, who had finally risen from where she was thrown, ran toward Sumire only to be cut off by the first virus. He grabbed her arm, and held her there.

"You're not going anywhere," he hissed, "I want you to see this." He ran his claw up the back of her neck and grasped her head, forcing her to watch helplessly.

The red-eyed virus stood stunned as the anti-virus serum from Róisín's blade spread up the female's shoulder and into her chest and neck, dissolving her slowly. Furiously, he turned and ran at Róisín, who was distracted, watching the female turn to ash. He leaned forward and rammed his head into her stomach. She flew back, slamming against a lamppost, dropping her sword as she hit. Before she could recover, he was on her. He kicked her in the side and beat her down until she was unable to move.

Sumire could not watch a moment longer, she darted toward Róisín and grabbed the sword from the ground. She held it out in front of her, swinging it at the red-eyed virus and forcing him to back off the foreigner.

"Oh oh," He cackled, "What're you gonna do?" Sumire looked at Róisín in horror, the foreigner had come to Sumire's rescue even at the risk of her own safety, and now she laid on the ground in Sumire's place.

"Don't come any closer unless you want to end up like your friend." Warned Sumire.

"Do you even know how to use that?" he asked, stepping forward. No, she didn't. She'd never been trained with a sword, the extent of her knowledge of swordsmanship came from movies and television. But she had different plans. Quickly, she glanced at Lucia, who knew exactly what the younger girl was planning. They both knew the risk, but it had to be taken. "Careful little girl." He laughed, "You could cut yourself."

"Exactly… " she murmured, lifting the blade. She ran it across her palm, letting the sharp edge slice her skin. The serum pulsed through her veins, her mouth tasted like burning metal, and her sight went black and hazy. From where the hunter stood, she could see Sumire change. As her eyes a turned red, a black cross flashed. She grinned at the virus, her voice a low hiss, "Something smells sweet..."

* * *

Soooo...I'm writing the next part right now but I figured that you would want me to post what I could. I don't have class till 2 tomorrow, so I should have it done. :D Dunno..I might get distracted by the Bills game. But probably not..cause they're a pretty terrible football team. (I say that with love...they're my boys and I'm in love with Trent Edwards) If you review and tell me how badly you need to read the next chapter I'll probably skip the game and type just because I love you guys. So Review! And check out my profile for the status on updates on this and other stories (I'm currently writing the outline of another awesome VVV fanfic [AU] that should be posted October 31st)

_EDIT! - I posted one of my early character sketches of Roisin Dubh cause people were wondering what she looks like in my head, The link is in my profile! Please go take a look_.


	11. Berserker's Kiss

Uhm.. two words, _Berserker Mode_.

Read&Review!

* * *

Sumire closed her eyes and let the serum take over, surging through her body and making her mind shadowed. She breathed in, opening and closing her fists, tightening her muscles, and savoring the tremendous strength the serum supplied her. "It's been too long.." she whispered. A voice inside her cried, trying to call her out of the darkness. She had to control herself, before she did anything else, she needed to be in control of her berserker powers. The red-eyed virus stepped back, sensing the severe change within Sumire.

"So the little girl had a trick up her sleeve," he grumbled, though nervousness edged his voice, "big deal! I could still crush your skull with my bare hands." Sumire's body swayed, she dropped her head and let it roll from shoulder to shoulder, trying to get her bearings. But the scents were too strong, they made her head swim as the power began to dominate her body. "What's wrong, blood make yah woozy?" laughed the red-eyed virus. Sumire stopped rolling her neck; instead she tilted it to one side and stared at the virus.

"Your voice is annoying." She said, her voice significantly different from before. "Stop talking."

The first virus laughed, "Are you gonna let the little girl talk to you like that?!" He tightened his grip on Lucia's head, "Look, hunter…she's gonna piss off my friend and he'll rip her to shreds. This should be enjoyable." However, Lucia knew instantly that Sumire was being manipulated by instinct alone now. She wasn't worried about the younger girl losing to the virus, he had no chance. She just hoped that Sumire wouldn't use up too much strength too fast and pass out.

"Whatever, bitch." Replied the red eyed virus, "Let's see what yah got!"

Sumire wasn't thinking so much about protection anymore, but rather how delightful it would be to plunge her hand through the red-eyed virus's neck and rip out his vocal chords to stop his useless chatter. She advanced toward him, moving quite like a rag doll with rather limp limbs. She stopped just a few feet away from him. He started to laugh, what could such a small girl possibly expect to do? "I thought I told you to stop talking. You should've listened to me." She hissed, but before he could utter another sound her nails were in his neck, tearing out his jugular and vocal chords. Her other hand jabbed through his stomach, piercing all the way through until her hand came out his back. The red-eyed virus couldn't fight back, it was already over. He dropped to his knees as she pulled out her arm from his gut. Choking and gagging, he fell face forward onto the street, dead. His body dissolved into ash like the female's had.

"Too easy." Sumire sighed, licking her finger tips. She turned around and glared at the gold-eyed virus. "What's the matter?" hissed the berserker, "Don't want to play anymore? I thought we were having fun!" Sumire advanced toward him.

"I'll kill this girl," he warned, "take a step closer and I'll make her suffer." He stuck out his forked tongue and licked Lucia's cheek. The acid in his saliva burnt her skin and she tried to push him away.

"Go ahead, that won't stop me from breaking your neck." Sumire replied.

"I said I'd kill her!" He repeated. Sumire shrugged. He was horrified, this wasn't the same little girl as before. It was as if she were possessed. He dropped Lucia and began to retreat backwards. Lucia watched Sumire walk past without looking at her. The virus accidentally backed himself up against a brick wall.

"W-who are you?" he stammered, knowing he could not escape. With wide and terrified gold eyes, he stared at the berserker who approached him.

She laughed, "I'm the last image you'll see before you die!" She lunged forward, but instead of piercing his chest, she snatched the tongue from his mouth. The acid had no effect on her skin as she stretched the serpentine tongue out. Before he knew it, she had wrapped it around his neck, taking particular pleasure in the sizzling sound it made as it burnt his skin. He tried to claw himself free but it was too late, she pulled tighter. His saliva ate all the way through as she pulled, severing his head from his neck. His body fell limp and his head rolled to Lucia's feet. Sumire watched it and laughed, then turned her attention towards the hunter.

"I hear you calling me." She whispered, "Don't worry… I'm right here." She walked toward the hunter.

"Sumire!" Lucia yelled, backing away, "C'mon Sumire, I know you're in there somewhere. Snap out of it!"

"You want to be free, don't you?" Sumire continued, "I can do that. Won't you let me?" She reached for Lucia. "Don't be so shy, I'll make it quick and painless." Lucia knew it was pointless to keep calling, but her body was too damaged and she couldn't run. She staggered down an alley with Sumire directly behind. At the end of the alley was a wire fence she had no chance of climbing over. She spun around with her back to the fence. Sumire was already there, standing only a few inches away with her head down. She wasn't moving anymore.

"Sumire," the hunter hoped, "Sumire are you awake?"

"Stop calling me that." replied the berserker, lifting her crimson eyes to see Lucia, "I'm here to release you." She studied the hunter's face, "You don't want to remain in this damaged vessel. I can feel you yearning. We can be one." She pressed her body against Lucia, forcing her against the wire fence. She touched Lucia's face, placing her palm against Lucia's cheek. The hunter flinched. "Too bad this body is so ruined, it has a lovely face." She traced down the hunter's neck lightly, following her pulsing veins to her heart.

"S-Sumire, please.." Lucia murmured, but the berserker wasn't listening, she was overcome with the hunter's scent.

"That scent... So sweet! I wonder, how does it taste?" she asked, tilting her face toward the hunter's. "Just one taste.." she whispered. Lucia tried to push her back but Sumire grabbed her wrist and pressed it up against the fence. She stared at Lucia with flaming red eyes, the hunter's breath caught as she moved in unexpectedly. She kissed Lucia forcefully, vigorously, hungrily. She pushed Lucia against the fence as she kissed her; the hunter couldn't break away from it. She didn't try to. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she was overwhelmed by the passion in the berserker's kiss.

Sumire's lips wandered to Lucia's neck, the taste was too incredible to stop just yet. The hunter panted, no longer thinking of escape at all. She closed her eyes, lifted her head, and arched her neck as the berserker kissed and sucked on it. The sensation was more than stimulating, although she knew she was truly in danger. She clung to the fence for support, entwining her fingers in the wires as she tried to gain enough strength and will to push the berserker away. She had to remember this wasn't Sumire kissing her, even if she pretended it was. This was an anti-virus intent on tearing her apart. Just as she prepared to shove the berserker off, it pulled back.

"A shame..you taste so good." Said the anti-virus, licking her lips, "And your aroused scent is intoxicating. I want more." She leaned toward Lucia and breathed against the hunter's lips, but stopped short of kissing her again, "However, I cannot… Such a waste, but it's time to free you." She lifted her hand, aiming it for Lucia's chest. Before she could strike there was the sound of shattering glass and her crimson eyes faded back to their original green color before rolling back in her head. She fell forward, into the hunter's chest. The back of her head was bleeding. Róisín stood behind her, battered, bloody, and breathless, with a broken bottle in her hand.

"What…What in hell's name was that!?" she yelled, tossing what was left of the bottle into the shadows. Lucia held up the unconscious girl.

"Help me." She said, trying to lift Sumire's body.

"But she tried to kill you!" cried the foreigner, "You should just leave her here to rot!"

"That was her anti-virus form. I told you it was powerful." Murmured Lucia, "She can't control it."

"Yea sure, but you're forgetting the part where she tried to kill you!" Róisín screamed, still unable to comprehend what had just witnessed.

"How much did you see?" Lucia said with a slight groan as she finally lifted Sumire up into her arms, completely ignoring her hurt shoulder yet again.

"You remember when she was about to plunge her hand through your chest?!" exclaimed Róisín, astonished that Lucia wasn't more angry or shocked than she was, "That's what I saw!"

"Well, she didn't." said Lucia, carrying Sumire out onto the street.

"Yea, cause I bashed her over the skull and knocked her out!" continued the exasperated foreigner, "What the hell are you doing?! She's dangerous, Lucia. You almost died!"

"It wasn't the first time." Lucia said, "I've faced death more time then I can count."

"Well you shouldn't have to worry about being murdered by your own partner!" shouted Róisín.

"She's trying to find a way to control it." Lucia murmured, getting agitated by Róisín's shrill voice.

"She'll keep trying to kill you. I saw that look in her eyes, she won't stop! And if she doesn't kill you she'll just leave you anyway!" the foreigner pressed.

"Shut up!" yelled Lucia as she turned around to face Róisín, "Just shut up!" The pain in her shoulder combined with her own exhaustion, Sumire's weight, and Róisín's yelling was too much for her to handle. "I don't care, I don't fucking care. I won't leave her. I'd rather die by her hand a million times over then spend a second without her by my side!" She choked on her words as she tried to stop herself from falling apart in the middle of the empty street. "It doesn't matter how many times she tries to kill me. And I know she'll never feel the same… but I love her, Róisín." she admitted sorrowfully, suffering evident in her strained voice as she looked down at the face of unconscious girl in her arms, "I love her."

Róisín was finally silenced. Surprisingly enough, she didn't burst out in tears or words of hate like Lucia expected. She simply stared at Lucia with saddened eyes and then looked at the ground. Lucia sighed, feeling a bit ashamed for her outburst. "Róisín, I-… I'm s--"

"Don't tell me you're sorry out of pity…" she interrupted quietly. "I'm afraid…I understand this all too well..the torture of unrequited love." She looked like she was on the verge of tears, but her face suddenly shifted. "Oh well, it can't be helped very well, can it?" She said, simply shrugging as if she didn't care at all. Quickly, she pulled out her phone and began dialing a number.

"What are you doing?" Lucia asked, relieved by her seemingly effortless acceptance. Was she faking, or really that fickle?

"You're in no condition to walk across the city carrying her on your back." Róisín answered as she put the phone to her ear. A few moments later, someone picked up. Róisín began to talk in her sweetest voice, "Hello, Dearest Aunt…" However, the voice on the other end started to yell almost immediately and Róisín was forced to change to a more abrasive tone. "Yes, yes I know what time it is but I'm in a bit of a situation!" Róisín interjected, "And unless you want me to ignore those monsters clawing down your door in the very near future I think you should get your arse over here straight away!" That seemed to hush Róisín's aunt long enough for the foreigner to rattle off their location. She hung up the phone and smiled at Lucia, "Well then, she'll be here shortly."

"Why are you doing this?" Lucia questioned, unsure of Róisín's motives.

"What? Did you expect me to hate you because you're in love with another girl? It's not your fault, we can't all choose who we fall for." Responded the foreigner, quietly adding, "Though, in your case it seems rather masochistic." She laughed softly, "So much for my audition, huh?"

"Well, you proved to be a brilliant fighter.." Lucia said, wincing a bit as Sumire's body began to slip and she had to lift her up again, "But I've got a partner."

"Dear, you're a mess. Who will take care of you when you're so busy taking care of everyone else?" Róisín said. Lucia shook her head; she had no answer for Róisín, simply because she didn't know. Róisín sighed and crossed her arms, "I'm still not giving up on you. Someday you'll realize I'm the one you need."

Lucia remained silent, doubting that Róisín could ever replace her feelings for Sumire. "Thanks for all this… you've saved me twice now." She looked over the foreigner; blood trickled from her eyebrow and down her cheek. Her lip was split open, her eye slightly blackened. She had scrapes and bruises all over her body, and Lucia had just told her that she was in love with another girl; but she was still trying to smile. Lucia couldn't help but feel terrible, "And I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

"It's nothing at'all." Róisín laughed as a car turned onto the street, "I will admit, I am a little disappointed, I had really hoped I could repay you in some other way." She winked and Lucia wasn't sure if she understood. "You could come back to my place for the night. I'll clean your wounds and fix you up…It would be nice, like that morning we spent on the couch…"

"What about Sumire?" Lucia asked.

"Well, obviously she needs to be taken care of too…" Róisín thought for a second, "We could drop her off at the Vanguard!"

"Now you know I won't do that." Said Lucia.

"Fine, she could stay the night too." Offered the foreigner, "I just want to spend the night with you... Haven't I proved anything to you tonight? I'm willing to do whatever it takes to show you that this could work. I'm a strong fighter, and I won't try to kill you, and I can love you back!"

Lucia sighed, she had a feeling it would come to this at some point. "You already know my answer, Róisín; I can't do this right now… I have things I need to finish."

"But you said yourself that you're in love with Sumire!" exclaimed the foreigner, "Isn't that hypocritical or somethin'?!"

"I do love her..but as I stated before..nothing will come of it." Answered Lucia with a frown.

"I still think you should give it a chance..one date." Róisín pleaded, "You won't regret it." Lucia looked over the foreigner's beaten body, then focused on her beseeching eyes; after everything Róisín had done for the hunter tonight, wasn't that the least Lucia could do?

"… I'll consider it." Lucia replied quietly, "But… don't get your hopes up if I say yes. Don't expect much, after all …" She looked over her shoulder at the unconscious girl and sighed, "Well, you know."

"Ok!" Róisín replied gleefully despite Lucia's warning, "Really, I'm just happy that you'll consider it!" She grinned, "And what about tonight?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think it would be best just to go back to the Vanguard tonight." Lucia said.

"Oh fine, but I expect a phone call sometime soon." Róisín laughed, Lucia nodded. Then they were both quiet. They stood there in an awkward silence for a few more minutes. Lucia tried to stand still so she wouldn't jostle Sumire, though her arms were getting tired. Róisín tapped her foot impatiently, not sure what to say at this point. Luckily, salvation was just around the corner, quite literally. A pair of headlights flickered as a car turned onto the street. "Finally! Here comes my aunt." The small green car rolled to a stop at the curb. In the driver's seat sat a rather round women with frizzy red hair, freckles, and hazel eyes. She grimaced as she watched the girls get into the car, two beaten black and blue carrying the other, who was unconscious and bleeding.

"What've yah all been doin' out 'ere?!" she cried in voice equally as shrill as Róisín's but with a much heavier accent. "An' What've yah done t' yerself!? Look at' yer face!"

"Nothing of your concern, what took yah so long?" Replied Róisín coarsely, "Feckin' drive already."

"Disrespectful as ev'r," muttered the aunt with a scowl, turning her attention to the steering wheel, "And ta' think I let yah stay under my roof with such a mouth."

Róisín rolled her eyes, "Take us to the Vanguard..quickly." She told her aunt how to get there and the women finally pulled away from the curb. She was a terrible driver, Lucia wondered if she was actually risking her life more by riding in that car than she did fighting off viruses without her gun.

"I'm used t' Róisín coming home all beaten… she won't listen t' me." The aunt finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had been smothering the car. She looked at Lucia through the rearview mirror, "But heed my warnin' lass, yah shouldn't be runnin' around so late in jus' a nightie. And without shoes too, you'll catch yer death!" Róisín rolled her eyes yet again.

"I wasn't really planning to go out." Murmured Lucia, placing the unconscious girl's head in her lap. She brushed the hair out of Sumire's face gently.

Her face must have looked very worried or concerned because Róisín whispered, "She'll be fine, don't worry so much."

"She's still bleeding, and she'll need stitches… I'm just wondering if she'll remember anything." Replied Lucia, nervous and not sure if she wanted Sumire to retain or forget what had happened in her berserker state.

"Probably not, just faint images perhaps." Said the foreigner, "Are you worried about her feeling guilty for attacking you?"

"I don't want her to feel differently around me or anything." Lucia answered, probably referring to her own thoughts as well.

"You worry too much." Róisín said, "Besides, if she does you always have me." Judging by Lucia's expression, that comment was in bad taste, "I'm sorry. Just don't worry, this has happened before, right? It'll be ok."

"Yea.." Lucia hoped, tracing Sumire's face and listening to her breath. The younger girl's eyelids twitched slightly. "Sumire?"

She opened her eyes slowly, her vision was blurred and besides the buzzing in her ear, all sound was muffled. Suddenly her mind, which had been entirely blank, was flooded with the events of the night. "Lucia!" She cried as she shot up, out of the hunter's lap and almost hitting her head on the car roof. Then she felt like she was being thrown forward, followed by a terrible pain in the back of her skull, which made her suffer dizziness and nausea as well. Finally, her eyes focused and she saw Róisín staring at her with a bewildered and surprised expressed. She almost looked defensive, as if she was prepared for Sumire to attack her. The younger girl blinked as she realized she was in a car, which had skidded to a stop after she screamed Lucia's name. She turned her head to see Lucia sitting beside her. Without a word, she hugged the hunter tightly.

"What's goin' on back there?!" yelled the frizzy haired driver.

"It's nothin', drive." Mumbled Róisín, relaxing back into her seat. Her heart was beating rapidly; she had been so scared that the younger girl would still be in her berserker form when she awoke.

"Lucia! You're alive!" cried Sumire.

The hunter tried to console the girl, hugging her back and saying, "It's alright, calm down."

The teary eyed girl sat up and looked at Lucia with distress, "Did I hurt you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Lucia breathed and in an anxious voice she asked, "What do you remember?" Sumire thought, searching through the images in her head. Nothing. The last thing she could recall was seeing Lucia in the gold-eyed viruses grasp before she cut her hand with Róisín's sword.

"..I can't remember anything." She whispered, "What happened?"

"Yah tried to kill Lucia and almost succeeded, but I cracked at bottle ov'r the back of your head." Róisín replied, though Sumire wasn't asking her. Sumire's face when white.

Lucia leered at Róisín, "No, you saved me." She assured Sumire, "You destroyed the viruses."

"And then I tried to destroy you too, didn't I?" Sumire murmured in a dazed voice.

"It's not like it sounds, and I'm alive. It's alright Sumire." Said Lucia.

"Only cause Róisín stopped me." The younger girl argued, her eyes beginning to tear up again. "Lucia I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Stop Sumire, look at me." Lucia demanded, grabbing the younger girl's shoulders. "You didn't hurt me, so none of that matters ok? I'm alive because of you. If it hadn't been for you going into your berserker mode, I'd be dead..or maybe even a virus myself." Lucia wasn't quite sure which would've been worse, but chose not to think about it any longer. The hunter took Sumire's hand in her own, lifted it to her lips, and kissed it gently, "Thank you." She whispered, "You saved me." Sumire blushed, she knew that Lucia only said such things so that she'd stop feeling so guilt, but she still felt warm inside.

"And me. I saved you too." Muttered Róisín jealously.

The car stopped abruptly, "Here yah go!" exclaimed Róisín's aunt. Were they already at the Vanguard? Lucia wondered how they had gotten their so quickly, but deduced that the pudgy women had been driving well over the speed limit.

"Oh, thank you very much." Lucia said, opening the car door. She stepped out, then turned immediately to help Sumire. Róisín got out too, pretending it was because she was helping the younger girl.

"Lucia, you could still come back to my house." Róisín offered hopefully as she stood by the car. Lucia half-smiled and shook her head. Róisín sighed, "Alright.." she said dejectedly.

"Róisín, before you leave… I do owe you my thanks." Admitted Lucia. She kissed her gently on the cheek. "So, thank you, Róisín." Róisín's body quivered at the touch of Lucia's cold lips on her skin. Sumire's body also shuddered, but it was out of resentment rather than pleasure.

Róisín grinned, "I would've preferred it on the lips, but I'll take what I can get!" she said in her cheery voice. She frowned suddenly, "I'll be going then…home, alone." Her aunt must've been eavesdropping because she shouted something along the lines of, "Don't be a silly arse, I'm going home with yah." but Róisín ignored her.

"I'll see you around." Lucia said, trying to cheer up the foreigner.

"Oh, I know that. I fully intend on seeing you many more times. It's just..I wish you'd come home with me tonight. I know how to take care of you." She said, her voice turning to a sultry whisper at the end of the statement, suggesting something that neither Lucia, nor Sumire, understood. She touched Lucia's face again, inching towards her as if she was going to kiss the hunter.

"WELL!" exclaimed Sumire, shattering the moment, "We reaaaally should be going." Lucia turned her head just in time for the foreigner to miss, and looked at Sumire. Róisín glared at the younger girl. "So, night Róisín. See yah around!" She grabbed Lucia's good hand and tugged the hunter along behind her hastily.

Lucia waved, "Please go home and rest! I'll call you tomorrow!"

"About…my offer?!" exclaimed Róisín.

"Yes. Night." Although she was quite excited about the phone call, Róisín frowned again, all the fantasies she had created for a night such as this were shattered. She imagined nursing Lucia and bandaging her wounds, then offering to help her bathe, stripping and getting into the tub to wash her back. Lathering her hair, caressing her soapy skin, after that, her mind wandered to relatively perverse places. But tonight, none of that would happen. Miserably, she turned and climbed into the car.

Lucia and Sumire stood alone under the dim light of a lamppost, still holding hands. Sumire gazed up at the hunter, who was looking around with a somewhat bewildered expression. Suddenly, she tasted something strange on her lips, so sweet it made her swoon. Her mind reeled, replaying random images of the night in her head. She saw Lucia pressed up to a wire fence, with her wrist pinned against it. She wasn't struggling, instead she was staring forward with wide, frightened eyes. The vision faded. Sumire tried to remember what happened next, but could not. She shook her head and finally looked at her surroundings. She understood Lucia's confused expression now, this wasn't the Vanguard. "Lucia," she whispered, "Where are we?"

* * *

Yaaaay. finally. I'm happy I was able to post this today, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to till Monday. Now I'm off to work for 11 hours and then going to the Bills Game tomorrow. On the bright side, I don't have classes Monday or Tuesday for Canadian Thanksgiving, so I intend to crank out the next 3 chapters on those days.

Anyway, I'll prolly be later to work now cause I still have to shower and go put gas in my car, but oh well. I love you guys and I wanted to get this posted.

Uhm..oh yea! A while back I drew an extremely rough character sketch of Roisin during one of my extremely boring classes (yay for getting my tuition's worth of education) But, uhm. I posted it in my profile if you want to take a look. It's reaaally rough though, I'm not exactly an artist. I do think she looks rather attractive though.


	12. Tease

Posting this early to make up for taking so long on the other ones. Wrote all day, so please enjoy. I'm gonna go pass out now.

* * *

The green car had already sped off down the street and disappeared in the distance before either girl realized what had happened, leaving them stranded. Sumire had no clue as to where they were, but hoped Lucia had some idea. However, the hunter did not look optimistic.

"Wonderful.." Lucia sighed sarcastically as she stared up at the decrepit old buildings in front of her. "We're in the middle of virus territory."

"What?!" Sumire exclaimed, "Why would Róisín bring us here?!"

"I don't think it was intentional. Róisín's Aunt must've gotten confused, and I wasn't really paying attention when I got out of the car. The Vanguard is at least 20 blocks away." Lucia groaned wearily, "Probably more." She kicked at the dirt, frustrated and wondering if the night could get any worse. If she hadn't kissed Sumire, they'd still be in the Vanguard, in bed, safe, and warm. "…damnit."

Sumire glanced around the street, all the buildings were vacant, windows blocked off with thick wood boards, streaming with yellow police tape or covered in graffiti. The entire area looked condemned, like something out of a bad horror movie. No cars came down the street, no homeless people wandered the sidewalks, the alleys were even clear of rodents. The most unsettling aspect of it was that it was completely quiet, except for the sound of Lucia's breathing beside her. "…How long do you think this will take?" Sumire asked, wanting to get out of the neighborhood as soon as possible.

"I'm not sure… Hopefully not very long, are you ok to walk?" Lucia inquired, carefully guiding Sumire into the light and looking into her emerald eyes. "I'm worried you might have a concussion." She was trying to see if her pupils were dilating, but her gaze always made Sumire feel self-conscious and the younger girl looked away quickly.

"I'm fine," Sumire said, squeezing Lucia's hand lightly. Lucia slowly pulled her hand away and put it on her own shoulder, resting it tenderly and hating that it had gone numb and motionless. Lucia knew there were viruses in the area and that they could attack at any moment. With her arm hanging limp at her side, she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. She scowled, _'If we get attacked again tonight, even by a small fry, we'll be screwed.' _She looked at Sumire, _'And she needs to be safe.'_

"What's wrong Lucia?" she asked in a concerned tone, she feared she had somehow angered Lucia.

"Just tired," Lucia whispered, "and this shoulder thing is bothering me. I still can't move my arm very well." She didn't want to mention that holding Sumire until the car picked them up made it even worse.

"We'll have Sōichirō look at it when we get back.." said Sumire, "He can fix it right?"

"No, I can fix it myself. Give me a second." Lucia replied, grabbing her shoulder and wincing. She took a deep breath and tried to shove it into place, but it wouldn't move. The pain was terrible, she tried again but still nothing happened. She groaned and let go. "Sumire, I need your help."

"Please don't make me.." begged Sumire, "I can't hurt you."

"It'll be worse if more viruses show up and I still can't use my arm. Please?" Lucia implored. Sumire grimaced, realizing she couldn't argue. She hesitantly stepped toward Lucia.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Force it back into place. I can't do it." Lucia said as she ripped a piece of her nightgown and put it in her mouth so she wouldn't bite her tongue. She motioned to Sumire to grab her shoulder and arm. "Jus' liffft an' puhsh." She mumbled with the cloth in her mouth, "An' don' shtop iff I make a soun'." Sumire nodded nervously. She placed her hands lightly on Lucia's shoulder, closed her eyes, and tried not to tense up. "Coun' to tree." instructed Lucia.

Sumire inhaled slowly, "1…" she whispered, positioning her hands, "2…" she continued, before she mouthed three she suddenly tightened her grasp and lifted the limp shoulder, shoving it until it popped into place with a loud cracking sound. Lucia recoiled, crying out in a muffled voice and dropping to her knees in agony. Sumire let go and fell beside her, apologizing repetitively. Lucia gasped heavily, spit out the cloth, and clenched her teeth together so she couldn't scream. She stayed like that for only a few seconds or so more before she got herself under control.

She breathed deeply, her warm breath falling like a fog out of her lips, and then looked at the very troubled younger girl, whose eyes were filled with tears because she was so worried about hurting Lucia. Lucia winced softly and stood, rubbing her shoulder and swinging her arm back and forth carefully. "Look, all fixed." She managed in a mildly pained voice as she held out her hand for Sumire. All Sumire could see was her burnt palm, the skin looking as if it had melted off from when she seized the virus's tongue. Lucia realized her mistake and quickly pulled her hand back. It was too late; Sumire's cheeks were streaming with tears.

"Lucia, I'm sorry." She cried, "I'm so sorry, it's my fault you got hurt like this." Lucia knelt beside Sumire, putting her good hand under the other girl's chin and lifting it.

"No Sumire, I told you. It's my fault this happened. Wounds heal, and I'm just happy you are ok." Lucia replied.

"At the expense of your hand, and shoulder… and overlooking the fact that I almost killed you!" whimpered Sumire, "And, I mean, geez Lucia, because of me… you could be dead right now."

"But I'm not" whispered Lucia, hugging Sumire lightly and trying to calm her, "I not, you didn't ever hurt me. And you weren't hurt, aside from your head, that's all I could ask for."

"I'm sorry I ran away. I shouldn't have left you alone to fight." Sumire continued, sobbing softly.

"I asked you to." Argued Lucia, "And you got Róisín... and you rescued me."

"But you needed me." Replied Sumire, feeling unworthy of Lucia's touch and trying to push away.

"To be safe," Lucia responded, hugging Sumire tighter, "I needed you to be safe." Lucia gazed at the younger girl, whose eyes glistened as she stared up at the hunter who held her. She wanted to kiss Sumire, so badly she felt a tremor in her body. Lucia had to ignore it, knowing that Sumire wasn't interested in that sort of thing. She suddenly remembered where they were. "It's rather dangerous to be doing this here. Let's go home." She suggested, getting up and reaching out her good hand for the younger girl.

Sumire took it, got up quickly, and looked at the hunter; who gave her a dazzling smile. Sumire couldn't help but think that such beauty didn't fit in such a desolate place as this, in contrast to the crumbling structures around them. Lucia turned to walk down the street, but she didn't let go of Sumire's hand. Sumire stumbled behind her, captivated by her unwavering strength. Her head throbbed and her ankle still ached but she forced herself to ignore it. She knew that Lucia had to be hurting, and she certainly didn't show it, so Sumire wouldn't either. The younger girl speculated if Lucia was pretending not to be in pain only because she didn't want Sumire to feel guilty. Now, she started feeling rather foolish for crying. She should have been happy, Lucia was alive and beside her. That was perfect enough.

Contentedly, the younger girl grasped Lucia's hand gently and wondered if the hunter would let her hold it all the way home. She almost hoped it would take awhile, though she was eager to get out of virus territory. She sighed softly and the hunter, who had been keeping a cautious eye on their surroundings, peered over at her with an eyebrow raised. Sumire grinned sweetly, her cheeks rosy and warm in the night's chill. Lucia's hand moved, entwining her fingers with Sumire's as they walked together. Sumire wrapped her fingers with Lucia's, quite satisfied with the circumstance they found themselves in, walking alone in the night, holding hands like a couple would. She forgot about her hostile surroundings.

"So.." said Sumire, thinking back on Róisín, "Are you really gonna call her?"

Lucia looked at Sumire in awe, "We're in the middle of virus territory and you want to talk about that?"

"Yes." Sumire answered, matter-of-factly.

"I don't know, I guess so." Lucia replied, shaking her head.

"She wants to date you." Sumire stated, "In case you didn't know."

"Well, that's what I'm supposed to call her about. She's insisting on a date." Lucia murmured, "I feel like we've had this conversation before." Lucia didn't really want to talk about Róisín, she felt guilty about turning her down right after she'd saved them.

"Are you going to say yes?" asked the younger girl.

"Maybe… taking her out to dinner or something is the least I could do. She risked her life for us tonight; she even saved you once if I remember correctly." Lucia responded.

"I know, it's just.." she sighed and stopped speaking. Lucia glanced at her curiously, waiting for her to continue. Sumire suddenly felt badly about hating Róisín so much. Lucia was right after all. All Sumire had to do when she'd finally reached the foreigner's home was tell Róisín that Lucia was in trouble and she went, no questions asked, to go help her. Róisín was a genuinely good and caring person. That didn't stop the resentment though; Sumire was jealous, she knew she was, and that's why she didn't like Róisín, but she felt terrible admitting it aloud. "It's nothing."

Lucia let go of Sumire's hand, contemplating with a rather aggravated expression. "You never like to finish your sentences." Lucia observed, "What aren't you saying? Why can't you tell me?"

"Well..it's..I..I- I don't want you to date Róisín!" Sumire finally stated.

"Yea, you told me that. I know you don't like her very much." Replied Lucia indifferently, fully aware that Sumire had more to say and a little angry she didn't, "Is there another reason?"

Sumire couldn't handle it anymore, regardless of her guilt, she didn't like Lucia defending Róisín. She didn't like thinking that Lucia had feelings for her, that she might lose her to the foriegner. "Well, she's kind of a whore; she sleeps with girls all the time apparently. I'm afraid she's only after another conquest!" The younger girl blurted out, clenching her fists. She never liked that word, "whore", it stuck in her mouth peanut butter, but it was the only one she could think of. They both got quiet; Lucia looked a little bothered by her choice of words.

"I don't know about that." Lucia finally said, "She said she turned down that girl at the bar. She must be a little serious."

"I'm telling the truth, she only wants to get in your pants!" Sumire exclaimed, startled by her own continuously vulgar statements.

"She seems really determined to date me. I might give her a chance, just to try it out." Lucia decided, crossing her arms over her chest somewhat irately, "Hell, maybe I'll let her get what you think she wants, because you think it's so easy." Sumire gasped and looked down, she'd only been trying to warn Lucia, she didn't mean to offend her.

"She'll hurt you." Sumire whispered, in a somewhat pained tone, "That's all she'll do."

"I'll only get more hurt if I continue on the path I am now." Lucia responded, though the younger girl didn't comprehend the depth of the statement. Sumire glanced at Lucia, wishing that she hadn't brought up Róisín again, even when she wasn't there she still managed to ruin the mood.

"Fine… whatever makes you happy I guess." Sumire mumbled, her walk slowing down gradually so she staggered behind Lucia and didn't have to look her in the eye.

"Would you like to know what would make me truly happy?" Lucia asked, stopping mid-step and turning to face Sumire. The younger girl almost bumped into her because she wasn't paying attention.

"W..what?" Sumire stuttered. The moon lingered just behind Lucia's head, it looked as if her entire body was illuminated by some heavenly light. Her white gown, which was torn and revealed her bare shoulder, looked luminescent. Sumire was almost too distracted by her serene beauty to focus. Her heart pounded. Lucia was looking at her with a determined expression, as if she was going to confess or something of the sort. Sumire tried to calm herself down.

"If you would…" Lucia began faintly, touching the bottom of Sumire's chin and lifting her face up into the light, "... finish your damn sentences!" She dropped her hand and shook her head, chuckling softly. At first, Sumire felt a rush of disappointment, but her frown turned into an angry scowl as Lucia laughed. "Judging from your expression, you thought I was going to say something else."

"Well, just for that I'm not gonna talk to you anymore." She felt rather childish, but was too annoyed to care, "Then you won't have to worry about me not finishing sentences."

"Awh c'mon, don't do that." Lucia said, "I'm only trying to lighten the mood. We've suffered enough tonight, don't you think? We really shouldn't be fighting."

"Well now I'm mad at you…so that's what you get!" Sumire chastised.

"But look, I'm injured! You should pity me." the hunter whined jokingly.

"No way, you said yourself you heal fast." Retorted Sumire, ignoring Lucia.

"But it huuuurts, kiss it better?" suggested Lucia, putting her hand in Sumire's face. Sumire tried to turn away but Lucia followed her, she poked her in the side playfully. Sumire accidentally let a giggle escape her lips. Lucia poked her again.

"Stop it!" Sumire laughed. She pushed her hand away, still giggling. The hunter stepped back, studying Sumire. She couldn't help but compare her to the berserker she'd become earlier. This Sumire was so innocent, so cute; this was the Sumire she loved. Suddenly, her chest burned, why couldn't this Sumire want her? "I still can't be mad at you. It's impossible." Sumire said with a slight groan.

Lucia chuckled, "I know, I'm almost curious as to what else I can get away with…" She stopped walking and looked at Sumire with a devilish smile, making the younger girl's heart race. She began to back away from the hunter, knowing Lucia was plotting something by the look in her eye. Her back touched a dilapidated brick wall, there was nowhere for her to go now. Lucia caressed the younger girl's face.

"D-don't press your luck!" Sumire warned, though with such a cute, frightened expression, it didn't look very threatening.

"What's the matter, Sumire?" Lucia asked mischievously, brushing the younger girl's red hair behind her ear. By now, Sumire's entire face, neck, and ears were scarlet. The hunter leaned toward the girl, who closed her eyes and quivered. Lucia whispered in her ear, "Are you mad yet?" Sumire swallowed air and shook her head slowly, _'No, I'm not mad, but if you don't stop I'm going to lose it.'_ She thought. Lucia arched her body against Sumire's, putting one hand against the wall and the other on Sumire's waist. Her lips gently grazed the girl's ear as she spoke, "How about now?" Sumire's body begged for more, she bit her lip and tried to turn her head away from Lucia.

"S-stop teasing me." She murmured, "It's not funny…"

"What if I'm not teasing?" Lucia whispered in reply, moving her hand to the small of Sumire's back. The younger girl's entire body shuddered.

"Please…" Sumire softly beseeched. She turned her head back towards Lucia and stared at her with those stunning emerald eyes. The hunter was mildly disoriented; she wondered if Sumire was asking her to stop or to go further.

Lucia abruptly backed off, laughing rather breathlessly, "You're too funny Sumire…!" She tried to shrug it off, like she was merely joking around. What was she trying to accomplish? Did she want to make Sumire hate her? She scratched the back of her head nervously.

The younger girl, still blushing, stepped away from the wall. "And you're cruel."

"I can't help thinking you like it a little bit." Lucia chuckled.

"I'll get you back someday." Sumire vowed, fixing her hair.

"Oh yea?" Lucia grinned, "I look forward to seeing you try." Sumire playfully punched Lucia's arm, who pretended to wince in response.

"Why haven't we always been like this?" the younger girl wondered aloud, "I mean... been able to talk or joke with each other?"

"You know I don't trust people." Lucia replied.

Sumire nudged Lucia, "But you're beginning to trust me, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little." Lucia shrugged and laughed a bit. Sumire frowned, "Geez, I'm kidding, obviously I trust you. I'd trust you with my life." A cold wind blew past them and both girls shivered, wishing they had coats and pants rather than nightgowns. "It must be like 20° out here. Ugh, what I wouldn't give for a cigarette." Lucia mumbled, shuddering.

"You shouldn't smoke… And a jacket would be better." scolded the younger girl, looking at the sky, "I heard it was supposed to snow tonight... But there aren't many clouds now."

"What? No way. We never get snow." Replied Lucia, "And it's only just turning to autumn."

"It was just a rumor," Sumire said, "I like snow, but I hope it doesn't fall tonight. Uhn, my hands are like ice."

"Mine are always ice." Lucia said, lifting her hand to touch Sumire's face. Sumire pulled away almost instantly, but only because of the chill.

"I know, they're always so cold!" Sumire shivered and quickly proceeded to take Lucia's hands in her own, trying to warm them up. It didn't help much, seeing as both pairs of hands were freezing.

"We'll just have to make tea and bundle up when we get back." Lucia suggested, "…If we ever get back."

"Do you even know where we are?" Sumire asked, no longer trying to warm Lucia's hand but not letting go of one of them. Walking on her tender ankle was really beginning to take it's toll.

"Yea, the Vanguard is just up this street, a few more blocks I think. I know the city pretty well. Chasing viruses makes you learn shortcuts and whatnot." Lucia said, "That's why I was able to run so far across the city in such a short time."

"I almost couldn't keep up." Said Sumire, somewhat proud that she was able to, "But why did you run?"

Lucia looked at her feet as she walked. "…To be honest, I was terrified of your reaction." Lucia answered reluctantly, "Even though it didn't mean anything or whatever… your expression after I kissed you freaked me out. You looked like you were going to be sick or something."

"I was just surprised." Sumire replied, "It wasn't that bad… actually, it wasn't bad at all. Just unexpected."

Lucia was quiet, seemingly deep in thought. "If I were a guy, what would you have done?" Lucia questioned, "Would you have felt weird about it?"

"Oh, well… I don't know." Sumire began, "Gender doesn't really matter, you know? I probably would've reacted just the same." She thought for a moment, trying to explain her thought process correctly. "It's like… uhm… it was the situation I suppose. But I didn't feel weird about it, like I said before. It's just something that happened… and I didn't expect it." She smiled at the hunter, "And for the record, I like you just the way you are Lucia, as a girl I mean."

"I was just curious." Lucia said, "Sometimes I feel like if I were a guy we'd make a good couple." She stopped and quickly corrected herself, "Cause..uhm, you'd look cute with just about anyone anyway and well, we're just friends but you know...uh.." She laughed nervously as she tried to form a coherent sentence, "..Like..our hands, we just seem to ..fit." Her voice trailed off and her face turned red, "I don't know what I'm saying… I'm not very articulate tonight."

Sumire smiled, '_So Lucia has noticed how nicely our hands fit together too..'_ She shrugged and looked at Lucia, "Just because you're not a guy doesn't mean we couldn't be a couple." Sumire stated rather abstractedly, "If we were both..yah know, like _that_."

"But we're not." Lucia quickly added, hoping Sumire didn't think strangely of her, "I mean, I don't know about myself to be truthful, I might like Róisín. But you're not like that and I only see you as a friend."

"Right!" Sumire said uneasily. She had started to feel so certain that Lucia was interested in her, but now she began to fear it was just the hunter's attraction to Róisín projected on Sumire. Lucia was wrong; Sumire was also attracted to girls, wasn't she? Or perhaps only Lucia, Lucia was the only one she ever felt like this for. It was time to fess up, what did she have to lose? Lucia wouldn't see her any differently, right? It would be rather hypocritical. "But..what if I am, _like that_?"

Lucia was so taken aback by the question she almost tripped over a crack in the pavement and stumbled to retain her balance. She tried to cover it up; shrugging like it was something she'd meant to do although it obviously was not, "Uh... You mean, about liking girls?" she asked.

"Yea..hypothetically speaking." Sumire said, though a voice inside her head was screaming, '_Ugh, C'mon Sumire! Don't back down._'

"Well… It's not like I'd mind, if that's what you're asking." Replied Lucia.

"But… would that change anything between us?" Sumire pressed, trying to gain the courage she needed to say what she felt.

"Well, you're only speaking hypothetically, right? Like I was about being a guy? So..uh, I don't think we'd be any different. I guess I'd have to say it wouldn't change a thing, you'd always be my friend. I wouldn't want to compromise that…"

"Oh, I see." Murmured Sumire, defeated.

"Unless you thought there was something else between us…hypothetically speaking." Finished Lucia, trying to read the younger girl's expression. For a habitually transparent girl, Sumire was surprisingly good at hiding her emotions whenever they seemed to matter most. Lucia sighed, "It's still too cold."

Sumire nodded, though she wasn't listening any longer._ 'Unless I thought there was something else between us?'_ she pondered, _'What the hell kind of statement is that?!'_ She scowled, Lucia must've enjoyed playing with her mind like that. '_It's so obvious there's something else between us! Is she that dense?' _Of course, Sumire didn't consider how incredibly dense she, herself, was. _'What does that even mean?' _Lucia watched her face twist into various unpleased expressions, curious if Sumire even knew she was doing it and to be perfectly honest, a little frightened. Walking back seemed to be taking forever, and the night was only getting colder. Lucia hugged her arms around her chest and walked a little faster, not willing to bother Sumire when she was so focused.

Sumire lagged behind her, debating on a number of steps she could take next. One involved seducing Lucia when they got to the Vanguard; in another she considered just moving on and remaining with Yoshiki; the third involved an intricate plan to send Róisín to Australia with her hands and feet bound by duct tape in a pet carrier so she could keep Lucia to herself. The last was her favorite; she grinned and ran up behind Lucia.

"When we get back, let's have a big cup of tea and continue our slumber party." She exclaimed.

"You really want to do that after all that has happened tonight?" Lucia questioned.

"Why not?" Sumire said laughingly, "It was fun wasn't it?"

"Well yea, I guess." Lucia admitted.

"I can't wait to crawl into that nice warm bed with you." Sumire said, "I can almost hear that amazing down comforter calling me."

"Wait..we're still gonna share a bed?" Lucia asked.

Sumire groaned, "What about slumber parties don't you understand?" She couldn't deny that she just wanted to cuddle against Lucia for the night, but tried to pretend like it was all for the sake of their friendship.

"A lot actually," Lucia answered, "I feel like none of the things we've done tonight actually happen at them."

"Haha, well you've got a point." Sumire agreed, "It was certainly unique, but it's been a pretty good night…for the most part."

"True, it really was. I suppose I like our uniqueness." Lucia said, she looked at the younger girl. "Sumire…Why are you favoring your left leg?" the hunter asked, observing Sumire's slight limp.

"I don't know." Sumire lied, trying to walk normal again, "I'm just getting tired." Try as she might, the younger girl couldn't hide it anymore.

"You hurt it didn't you?" Lucia accused correctly.

"No of course not." Sumire lied again, but before she could blink, Lucia was lifting her up onto her back. "What are you doing?!" yelled the younger girl as she was raised into the air.

"Carrying you, there's no way I'm letting you walk." Lucia insisted, "Wrap your legs around my waist and hold on."

"B-but I.." Sumire began, though it was difficult to argue.

"I said hold on." Lucia demanded, and Sumire did just that. She clung to Lucia like a child as the hunter walked. She couldn't help nuzzling her head against the back of Lucia's neck. The Hunter's scent filled Sumire's nose and she sighed contently. "Are you alright?" Lucia asked.

"I'm fine really, I can walk." Sumire claimed, but Lucia refused to set her down.

"Just let me carry you." Lucia said, "…Please." The way she requested it made it nearly impossible for Sumire to decline any longer.

"How long till we get back?" Sumire asked.

"..not long at all." Replied Lucia, walking slowly.

"Lucia…" Sumire whispered, "What happened while I was in my berserker mode?" Lucia flinched, unsure of how to reply, she simply went silent and kept walking. "Lucia, did I hurt you?"

"No." replied Lucia, and it was the truth. When the berserker kissed Lucia, she felt like nothing could ever hurt her again. She sighed.

"Are you sure?" Sumire pressed nervously.

Lucia frowned, "Why, did you remember something?"

"Not really… I was just curious." Sumire said, "I'd hate myself if I hurt you."

"Put your arms around my neck," Lucia requested, "I don't want you to slip off." Sumire's grasp on Lucia got stronger; she hugged herself closer to the hunter, resting her chin on Lucia's shoulder. Another chill went through both of them, not necessarily from the cold.

"Lucia, do you feel that?" Sumire asked, her heart was beginning to race. She could feel someone or something watching them. "Someone is here."

"Yea, I sensed it awhile ago. I didn't want to make you nervous. It's been following us and it's getting closer." Lucia said, her strides getting longer and faster with the girl clinging as if she were a backpack.

"Who is it?" the younger girl worried, "A virus?"

"I can't tell…. " Lucia frowned, "Are you holding tight?"

"Yea." Said Sumire.

"Hold tighter. And don't let go, no matter what." Lucia advised.

"Ok…" Sumire replied, and Lucia was off. She sprinted down the street with the girl on her back, dodging into an alleyway. Sumire could hear the footsteps falling behind them.

"Lucia, I'm too heavy. I can run too! My ankle isn't hurt that bad…" Sumire said, trying not to let go.

"No, I won't risk you getting left behind." Lucia argued, though breathless from running. Small-fry began to appear around her. As she continued to sprint, holding Sumire up on her back with one arm, she grabbed a tin lid off one of the garbage cans with the other. She held it in front of her like a shield, knocking them back or out of the way. She dashed out of the alley and onto a street, where more small-fry awaited. "Shit, it's an ambush!"

"What do we do?!" Sumire asked, still clinging onto Lucia and trying very hard not to fall off.

"Keep running." Lucia replied.

"Let me down, I can run. Please Lucia, I'm only slowing you down!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Don't make me let you go." Lucia pleaded, "Please stay close to me. I don't want to risk being separated from you again." A virus leapt at her and she knocked it back with the lid; another jumped in from behind and Lucia barely dodged it. "There's too many." She hurled the lid like a discus; it sliced through several before sliding across the pavement. However, there were many more waiting, blocking her path. She skidded to a halt spun around to see them surround her. Hesitantly, she let Sumire down off her back.

"Stay still, I'll protect you." Lucia promised, standing in front of the younger girl in an aggressive stance. All of the viruses were weak, under-developed, slimy, globule things with tentacles instead of limbs, easily defeated one their own. But, if they attacked together it would impossible to beat them without weapons; and after everything that had happened that night, Lucia's strength was lacking.

"We can still run!" Sumire cried, "You're too tired to fight!"

Lucia inhaled deeply, then looked at Sumire with a desperate expression, "…You can run." Lucia knew her body didn't have to energy to battle long.

"Not again, not ever." Replied Sumire resolutely. Lucia reached for her hand, but Sumire quickly embraced the hunter instead, "Please, don't give up Lucia."

Lucia held the younger girl closely as the viruses inched closer. All at once, they stopped a few feet away, as if waiting for something. Lucia focused on the girl she held, the way she felt in her arms, her scent, the beating of her heart. "Sumire, I--" Suddenly, Sumire's body fell limp in Lucia's arms. "Su-Sumire?" The hunter looked over the younger girl who had fainted without warning or discernable reason, "Sumire, wake up!" Lucia laid her down on the ground gently and knelt beside her. With a shaking hand, she touched the girl's cheek and brushed the hair out of her face. "Sumire, I need you. Wake up, please!"

"Lucia…" murmured a familiar voice from behind the viruses.

"Róisín!" exclaimed Lucia. How could it be that the girl came to save her once more? Lucia didn't really care, she was grateful to see the foreigner again.

"You seem happy to see me." Róisín observed, but her face lacked it's usual warmth and excitement.

"I am, I honestly am. I don't know how I'll ever repay you from coming to our rescue again. Sumire fainted and I can't fight these things on my own." Lucia said, eying the gun in the foreigner's hand, "I didn't know you could shoot."

"I'm actually a pretty good shot," claimed Róisín. She'd stopped walking and stood in the middle of the street, then lifted her gun and aimed it at Lucia, "But I'm not here to rescue you..."

* * *

Muahaha, I love this. It's so unexpected right? Anyway, everything will make sense in the next chapter. I don't mean to make you squirm with anticipation, so I'll try to post it right away.

Gotta add that I really liked the part were Lucia cornered Sumire and was whispering in her ear, awh man, it's so tormentingly sexy when a person actually does that to you and then doesn't follow through with anything, so I totally feel for Sumire.

Can I just add that I sincerely love all of my readers? You guys leave the greatest reviews and always make me smile. It's really what keeps me going these days. So thanks, to all of you. :]

BTW. it's only Oct, 13th..but the weather man was like "It's gonna snow this week!" I was majorly pissed off because fall virtually just started, like the leaves are FINALLY beginning to change and it's my favorite season, and now it's gonna get all frozen and cold and the leaves are gonna fall before they even finish changing color? Awh man, I'm really upset. I feel like Lucia likes fall too and knowing that it's gonna snow would upset her a little bit. Don't get me wrong, I love snow. It's awesome, nothing like a snowball fight and some hot cocoa, but please..can't we just hold off on the glorious white stuff until the end of November, or at least the middle? damn.

**Question of the Week:**

**What are you being for halloween?**

Because Halloween is one of my favorite holidays, and although I have auditions on it _again _this year..(Thanks Theatre Department, you totally suck.), I hope to celebrate it by posting another VVV fanfic. I'm not sure if I'll actually make this deadline, depends on school..but look forward to that coming eventually. :]

Mk. Now I'm actually gonna go pass out. I'm still off from school tomorrow, though I do have to go shopping, I'll finish the next chapter tomorrow and try to get it posted soon

EDIT * - Well, gotta add that my computer died on me for like 3 days so I couldn't work on the story, then I had midterms this week, which were KILLER. Anyway, I'm finished. Just working on some last minute touch ups. This next chapter went a lot differently then I expected it to.


	13. Confessions

10 days later...I'm so sorry. I had the week from hell, my comp broke, I had 8 midterms (4 of which I forgot about), and I couldn't come on FF to talk to you amazing people!

Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long... with my laptop broken it was pretty hard to get it done early like I promised. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. read&review.

* * *

In the frigid fall night, among the colored leaves which the wind swept over the sidewalks and into gutters, they stood silently. The world had gone still and quiet as if everything was paused for that brief moment in time. A former ally, now turned enemy, aimed her gun at Lucia's chest. Her once beautiful eyes no longer glimmered, instead they had turned as dark as the weapon she held. Her soft face was cold, distant, and emotionless. Lucia, alarmed and confused, tried not to tremble when she looked at the girl. The foreigner tilted her gun at Lucia's head; what had led her to this? Why was she staring down the barrel of a gun in the hands of her friend? Only an hour or so before the foreigner would've sacrificed herself for Lucia's sake, she would've done anything for her… but now she advanced toward Lucia with the gun fixed on the hunter's forehead. Lucia didn't want to accept what was happening, but she had already begun to understand.

"Please step away from that girl." Demanded Róisín, her face like stone.

"Róisín, what is this?" the hunter whispered in shock, not moving from her place. She looked at the foreigner with a perplexed and surprised expression; the relief in her voice had receded. "Put the gun down, I'm not a virus."

"Move, I said!" yelled Róisín forcefully. It was so unexpected, so startling for Róisín to shout, that Lucia's entire body tensed. What had happened to the sweet, funny, charming girl Lucia knew? The hunter didn't budge from her place.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Lucia asked, laughing apprehensively, "You're kidding right? C'mon Róisín, lower the gun." Róisín tried to keep a firm appearance, but Lucia's response made her waver. She looked so trusting, so hopeful. Was she really that naive? Róisín's mouth shifted to a slight frown.

"I didn't want it to happen like this…" whispered the foreigner bitterly, "You should've listened to me."

"What are you saying?" Lucia murmured.

"If you'd come home with me tonight, you'd be asleep by now and you wouldn't have to know any of this." Róisín somberly stated. She looked at Lucia with sad eyes, and then turned her attention to Sumire.

"What are you doing, Róisín?" Lucia questioned, though it was obvious she already had an idea by the way her voice turned stern and defensive.

"My mission." She replied, "I warned you that Sumire would leave you some day. I wanted you think that it was because of her boyfriend… so when she disappeared you wouldn't have questions, and I wouldn't have to fight you… but it's come to this it seems." She motioned to the girl lying behind Lucia, "I'm here for her." As Lucia looked at the unconscious girl and shuttered.

"Why?" Lucia asked, "What do you want with Sumire?"

"Oh come on, you know why!" Róisín scoffed resentfully, "Her power. We need it."

"So you're kidnapping her?!" exclaimed the hunter.

"Well, I suppose you could call it that." Replied Róisín, "But it's not like I'm not doing it for perverse reasons or anything, cause she's definitely not my type." Lucia was overwhelmed with revulsion, was Róisín actually trying to joke with her now? She felt a low, guttural sound escape her throat, which surprised both of them. Róisín steadied her gun. "Now, will you step away? I don't know how long she'll be sedated or what will happen when she wakes up."

The hunter noticed something sticking out of Sumire's shoulder. She knelt down and pulled it out, finally understanding why Sumire had gone unconscious so suddenly. "A fucking tranquilizer!?" shouted Lucia, quickly standing and glaring at the foreigner, she threw the dart at Róisín's feet, "She's not an animal!"

Róisín shrugged, glowering as she spoke, "She tried to kill you, didn't she? She follows pure instinct when she transforms, so she might as well be an animal." She stopped speaking and stared at the unconscious girl, then began to circle them cautiously. "Besides, I couldn't have her going berserker and killing everyone when I came for her, could I? It's easier with her sedated, and somewhat merciful I'd say. This way she won't get hurt or killed accidentally." She explained, "Her powers… they're strong and useful, but they are too unstable. She's too dangerous to stay here. I'm taking her to a controlled environment."

"I won't let you." Lucia responded, though still in disbelief. "You can't touch her!"

"I have orders, and you don't have a choice." Róisín replied coldly, snapping her fingers. The viruses reacted, advancing toward Lucia again. "Give up now, please. I don't want to hurt you."

"I can't do that." The hunter said. Regardless of her wounded body and weary demeanor, her pale, bloodied face twisted to a fierce scowl and she readied herself to fight. Her ripped and crimson stained gown fluttered in the wind, adding to her morbid appearance, like a possessed porcelain doll. Róisín cringed at the image, but the viruses didn't seem affected. They inched closer to Lucia, obeying Róisín's every order.

"Look what we've done to these viruses, they've been tamed--" Róisín stated, watching her minions.

"You can't tame a virus!" Lucia yelled over top of her words.

The foreigner continued, "--Think of what we could do with Sumire. She'll become the ultimate anti-virus."

"She's not just a weapon!" the hunter shouted.

"But she is, Lucia. Don't you see? However, she's not strong enough yet, she's too afraid. That's why she can't be controlled. We can change that." Róisín claimed, trying to make Lucia listen to her 'logic'.

"You're wrong. You can't do that!" Lucia argued angrily.

"And you can't stop me, but you'll still try, " Róisín replied despondently, "won't you?"

"Damn right, I will. You can't have her." Growled Lucia as she clenched her fists, "Why'd you even save us earlier!? Were you playing with us? Is this some sick game?"

"No! I couldn't let those viruses kill you, or get to Sumire first." She took a step towards the two girls; Lucia leered at her, but could tell she was being sincere. "Lucia, I can be the greatest thing that's ever happened to you…" She reached her hand out towards the hunter. "You have a chance. Please. I don't want to hurt you."

Lucia smacked it away. "I refuse. You'll have to kill me."

"I won't kill you…" Róisín whispered as she took a few steps back, "Just immobilize you for a bit." She loaded her gun with another dart and aimed it at Lucia. The hunter crouched down and prepared to attack. She eyed the trash lid only a few feet away. Her gaze quickly flicked back to Róisín just as she put her finger on the trigger. Lucia leapt towards the lid, grabbed it, rolled to her feet, and held it in front of her with just enough time to block Róisín's shot. It hit the metal with a subtle pinging sound.

The foreigner sighed as the dart fell to the ground, "I had hoped you'd make this easy."

"Hah, can't say I'm sorry." Lucia replied, "But this will be anything but easy."

Róisín loaded her gun again and shook her head. "I meant on yourself." She glanced at her hoard of viruses, and with a flick of her wrist, they were on Lucia. She tried to fight, but they grabbed her with sticky, slimy tentacles and pulled her to the ground, binding her wrists and ankles. She kicked and yelled, screamed and punched, but there were too many and her strikes did nothing to their globule bodies. Róisín stood over Lucia, aiming the dart gun at her with a solemn expression. "I'm sorry."

"Not yet, but you will be!" yelled Lucia as she struggled on the ground, "I'll make you pay."

Róisín lifted the gun and pointed it at Lucia's neck. She put her finger on the trigger and narrowed her eyes, "Sweet Dreams, Love."

"Coward," the hunter hissed, stopping Róisín almost immediately, "Hiding behind your viruses! You're just a traitor and a coward! To think I believed your strength was admirable."

"Stop it Lucia, you've lost." Said Róisín, not moving the gun, but not pulling the trigger either. The insult had truly stung her.

"Only because you're too afraid to fight me on your own." Lucia accused, continuing to thrash about, trying to wrestle free.

"Because I don't want to hurt you. I can't back down, I have to finish this mission." Maintained the foreigner, though her words seemed worthless with her gun aimed in Lucia's face. "There's still a chance, give up Lucia, I'm begging you."

Lucia groaned and continued trying to break free. "You take her, and I'll track you down and kill you myself. I'll never stop. I'm _not_ afraid to hurt _you_, Róisín. I'll make you regret your betrayal." Róisín grimaced, as if she hadn't realized Lucia would hate her after all this. But what did she think would happen? She'd take Sumire away and Lucia would run into her arms? She stared down at the hunter .

"Lucia… I'm doing this for your own safety." Róisín stated, trying not to look torn.

"No, it's a mission, a job, are you getting paid well?" Lucia retorted, "Is it worth it, this treachery? Heed my word, you'll have to kill me now because if you take her, I won't stop until I save her and kill you and whoever ordered you to do this."

"Please… don't say that." The foreigner pleaded, the gun in her hand quivering. Although she intended to take Sumire away, Róisín could not deny she'd fallen for the peculiar hunter and her tremendous skill.

"You disgust me." Lucia snapped, "At least have the kindness to kill me so I won't have to look at you anymore."

"No…" the foreigner whimpered. "Lucia, don't say that!"

"It's too late, I've never felt as much hatred toward a person as I do right now." Lucia spat, "What are you waiting for? Kill me! You've already stabbed me in the back!" Róisín closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. She knew that if she allowed Lucia to live, she would be putting herself and the entire operation in danger. Still, she couldn't imagine killing the hunter. She snapped her fingers and the viruses reluctantly let go of their victim. They slunk back into the shadows and left Róisín alone with Lucia.

"Alright then, I'll fight you." Róisín said, "But there is one condition; if I win, then you must walk away and never think of Sumire again. You can't follow us, you can't fight for her anymore, like she never existed. Do you agree?" Róisín tied her long, wavy hair back into a ponytail and readied herself, "Prepared to lose?"

Lucia rose to her feet slowly, "I will win." She glanced down at Sumire, the foreigner's eyes followed. "I need to."

"I won't hold back." Róisín warned.

"Keep that gun, you'll need it." Lucia challenged. For a moment, it almost felt like they were joking with each other. Lucia had begun to trust Róisín so much; she had even considered her a friend. There was a throbbing sensation in her chest, but she was forced to disregard it. This girl, no matter how much she cared for Lucia, was intent on taking Sumire away, and Lucia could not let that happen.

Róisín kept the gun at hand, but didn't aim it at Lucia. Instead, she waited, motionless and silent, for Lucia to make her first move. The hunter felt restless, she was uncertain as of what to do. She knew Róisín had the advantage, but she had to protect Sumire. She believed that was all that mattered. She lunged forward, her fist aiming for Róisín's face.

"Lucia, you disappoint me…" Róisín said, "That move is too obvious." The foreigner swiftly caught Lucia's arm and twisted it, forcing it behind her back and shoving her away. "You can do better than that." The hunter rubbed her arm, though she couldn't pretend like she was surprised that Róisín stopped her without much effort. Her attack was entirely readable; she was just testing the foreigner. Róisín put the gun in a holster and glanced at Lucia, who readied herself and attacked again, the same way. This time as Róisín grabbed her wrist, Lucia's other hand swung for her stomach. Again, the attack was blocked and Lucia was pushed back. "You look like you're already worn out." Róisín observed.

The hunter stepped back and rubbed her wrists. She looked at the unconscious girl and shook her head. She couldn't give up, no matter how worn down she was, "I haven't started yet." She murmured.

"I really thought you were better than this." Róisín said with a frown, "Is it because you are tired, or are you really that bad?"

"Don't get cocky just because you blocked a few attacks!" replied Lucia, leaping at Róisín once more. Lucia was entirely aware that the foreigner had every advantage over her, she was more rested and less injured. She was faster and her body was smaller than Lucia's, shrinking the openings in her guard and decreasing her target size. However, Lucia had one advantage of her own, _she refused to lose_.

Róisín prepared to block again, but Lucia's movement changed. Róisín had already leaned to the left to protect herself, but now she hastily moved to the right to guard, throwing off her balance. Suddenly, Lucia was targeting the other side of her body again. The foreigner's footing faltered and Lucia caught Róisín's opening just above her left hip. Róisín gasped as Lucia hit and staggered back clutching her side.

She breathed deeply and stood upward, "That's more like it." She whispered. All of the sudden, she was grinning, her eyes glimmered with excitement. "I've always hoped to fight someone of commendable skill, I'm just a little upset that it had to be you." She shifted to an aggressive stance. Swiftly, she ran at Lucia, swinging her fist at the other girl's chest. Lucia jumped back, just avoiding a second jab that she almost didn't see. Róisín was much faster than Lucia had anticipated, and her attacks weren't random. One at her chest, another at her shoulder, a third and fourth below the rib cage; she was targeting Lucia's weaker areas, intent on ending this quickly. Lucia narrowly dodged each potentially hazardous blow.

Róisín scowled, "You're running on pure adrenaline now, you'll crash soon." Lucia evaded another strike. "Just stand down and this'll all be over." She punched again but rather than avoiding Lucia caught her hand. She twisted her wrist and forced her to spin around with her hand behind her back, similar to the way Róisín blocked her first attack.

"If you walk away now… we can forget that this ever happened." She whispered in Róisín's ear before letting go. Róisín tried a round house kick as she spun around to face Lucia again, but the hunter leapt backwards. It seemed that this fight was too evenly matched, a stalemate.

"I can't walk away from a mission."

"And I can't walk away without that girl."

Róisín yanked the gun out of her holster, "I wanted to make this fair… but I don't have time to waste anymore." She quickly pulled the trigger, before Lucia could even react. It hit her in the side of the neck; Lucia could feel the chemical begin to numb her body, her senses slow. She fought it, she tried to keep standing but her body was going limp, her legs quivered, her vision turned muddled, dark. She stumbled forward, then fell onto her knees. She managed to pull the dart out of her neck, but the sedative was already in her veins. "I'm sorry Lucia." Róisín walked past her and went to Sumire's side. With her back turned, she prepared to lift the girl.

However, Lucia hadn't given up. Somehow she collected enough strength to rise to her feet again. She lurched toward Róisín, swaying unsteadily but pressing forward. Róisín was amazed, she quickly loaded another dart into the gun. "Lucia, I don't know what will happen if I shoot you again. You might not wake up."

"I'm not done yet." Lucia murmured. She lifted her head and glared at Róisín, "I told you I couldn't lose." Róisín readied to shoot the gun again, but Lucia was on her. She fell forward, knocking the foreigner back with her. Róisín shot the gun, the dart flew past Lucia's ear as they hit the ground. Lucia wrapped her hand around Róisín's neck, cutting off her air. The foreigner dropped her gun and grabbed the hunter's arms, trying to pull them off her neck. As she struggled, Lucia's grasp only tightened. Lucia's eye was torrid, filled with rage as she strangled Róisín. Róisín was certain in those moments that Lucia was going to end her life, but she knew she deserved it. She had almost shot Lucia again; two tranquilizers could kill a person. However, Lucia let go.

Instead, she pinned the girl down, pressing her arms to the ground and straddling her waist. There was no way for Róisín to push her off, the fight was over. Róisín coughed and gasped for air. Lucia reached for Róisín's gun and threw it into the darkness. Then she glared down at Róisín, who flinched as if she expected Lucia to hit her. There was no blow, "I win," was all she said. Róisín, breathing heavily and still shocked that Lucia could move after being shot, just laid there at a loss for words.

Lucia's expression turned unreadable, she pulled Róisín's sword from it's sheath and held it to her neck as she got up. She glared down at the foreigner, "Tell me, how are you better than her!? You almost killed me, yet you are fully conscious and in control of your actions. How can you think you are any better than her?" She yelled, pressing the tip of the sword closer to Róisín's skin. She stepped back and turned away, letting the sword drop to her side. Róisín sat up, clutching her neck, still coughing. She had no reply, Lucia was right. Lucia's hands tensed at around the sword's handle, "I let you live… but I never want to see your face again. Get out of here."

"Lucia, I-" began Róisín hoarsely as she rose to her feet.

"I said leave!" yelled Lucia, suddenly turning and throwing the sword at Róisín's feet, "… before I change my mind." Róisín stood quietly, still rubbing her neck, which had already beginning to bruise. Without another word, she picked up the sword, turned, and stepped into the shadows. Lucia almost expected her to attack again when her back was turned, but Róisín never came returned. The hunter went to Sumire and picked her up. She gazed at the girl she held, who still hadn't woken up from the tranquilizer. She sighed, realizing she'd fought so hard to keep Sumire at her side, but she still didn't know how the younger girl felt, if she even wanted to be there. Holding her close to her chest, she knew she would never let Sumire go again if she didn't have to. Quietly, she carried her back to the Vanguard.

Sumire woke up to the smell of fresh tea and syrup and instantly she felt nauseous. She sat up so fast it made her head spin; she pressed her hand to her forehead and groaned. Her whole body felt heavy. She wanted immediately to lie back down and never get out of bed again, but wondered if she was going to get sick and didn't want to throw up all over Lucia's comforter. '_Lucia's comforter?_' instantaneously, she remembered all of the events of the night before; but when did she get home? '_We.. were surrounded by viruses… _' she remembered, '_LUCIA!_' She panicked, nearly jumping out of the bed when she heard a high voice from the doorway.

"Oh, you're awake!" Lola exclaimed, somehow still managing to whisper as she did so.

"Where is L-?!" she started, but Lola quickly hushed her.

"Be quiet! Lucia-oneesama is finally asleep." Lola warned, pointing to the girl sleeping right next to Sumire. Sumire gasped, how had she not noticed Lucia sleeping next to her? "She tried to stay conscious until you woke up… but she was so tired." Lola shook her head pityingly, "Don't disturb her, ok? She really needs to get some rest; she was close to collapsing when she got back here last night."

"What happened, how did she get away from the viruses?" Sumire asked, trying to keep her voice down.

"I don't know anything about that. She just showed up in the doorway carrying you and mumbling about a sedative. She was pretty out of it, insisted on Sōichirō and I tending to you first even though she was more beat up," Replied Lola, glancing at the hunter, "she was so worried about you."

"Oh…" said Sumire, gazing at Lucia too. She felt a warmth in her chest that spread to her cheeks.

"So, do you want breakfast or something? If you come to the kitchen I'll make you some." Lola offered.

"No, thank you." Sumire responded, "I'll stay here, I'm still pretty tired… and I feel like I should wait for her to wake up too." She had to suppress the urge to caress Lucia's face, which looked endearingly peaceful as she slept.

Lola nodded, "Ok, I'll come back and fix this door later. Rest up." She left the room with a slight chuckle. Sumire watched Lucia, carefully studying the rise and fall of her chest, the way her lips were slightly open as she breathed in and out, and how she sighed as she slept. She carefully laid back down, still looking at the hunter, who shivered slightly in her sleep. Sumire worried that she was cold; she was sleeping above the covers after all. She wanted to get closer, even though she was afraid of waking her up, she wanted to touch her and know she was really there beside her. Carefully, she wiggled closer to Lucia, nuzzling against her body and trying to cover it with the blanket too.

The hunter shifted and opened her eye slightly, "…Sumire?" she mumbled.

"Ah, I'm sorry Lucia. I didn't mean to wake you. I just…wanted to cover you up." Sumire didn't know how to explain what she was doing. Sleepily, Lucia rolled to face the younger girl.

"It is kind of cold…" she muttered, trying to hold back a yawn. She was still half-asleep, probably not even aware that she was talking to Sumire.

"Won't you get under the covers?" Sumire asked, Lucia nodded and did so slowly. She sighed contently as she got under the warmth of the comforter. Although she was exhausted, she managed to smile at the younger girl.

"Come here…" she whispered, lifting the blankets slightly and motioning for Sumire to move closer.

"Huh? Oh no, Lucia, I-"

"Please?" Lucia murmured, her eye still barely open. Sumire hesitantly moved toward the hunter, who wrapped her arms around Sumire's waist as she got nearer, pulling her against her. "How do you feel?" she asked drowsily.

"F-fine." Sumire replied, though her voice was barely audible.

"Are you warm now too? Comfortable?" Lucia asked.

"…very." Sumire answered softly.

Lucia yawned and hugged Sumire closer, "Good." She touched her forehead to the younger girl's, but didn't say anything else. A moment later Sumire realized she'd fallen back asleep. Sumire laughed lightly, she couldn't pretend like she minded being like this with Lucia, even if the hunter wasn't fully conscious of what she was doing. She closed her eyes and let herself drift back to sleep as well, no longer feeling nauseous or anxious, perfectly at ease in Lucia's arms.

A few hours later, Lucia opened her eyes. She felt very similar to the way Sumire had when she first woke up, quite like she imagined a hangover would feel like; though she'd never felt the need to experiment with alcohol. She yawned, then groaned, wanting to pull the sheet back over her head and go to sleep again; but then, something cold skimmed against her leg. She shivered and rolled over to find Sumire laying beside her in the bed, sleeping serenely. Lucia suddenly noticed her arm had been wrapped around Sumire's waist; and her hand, which had gone numb, was in the other girl's, their fingers woven together.

She couldn't move much, the sheets entangled them against each other; and even though Sumire had surprisingly cold feet, Lucia did not mind being stuck so close to her in the least. She wondered when she'd even gotten under the covers, or when Sumire moved so close that Lucia put her arm around her. She watched the younger girl resting, thanking fate or whatever it was that gifted her as such. She listened to Sumire breathing, admiring the sweet way her lips curved up in the corners. She wondered what Sumire dreamt of, and what brought such a brilliant smile to her face. Lucia longed to kiss her, if only because she had been so close to losing her the night before. She sighed hopelessly, how had she allowed herself to fall so hard for this girl? She touched her face, Sumire nuzzled against her hand in her sleep and Lucia laughed softly. She wondered if she should get out of the bed before she did something she'd regret, then she wondered if she even regret it at all. She inched forward to steal a kiss from the girl, lightly as not to wake her. However, she pulled back at the last second, grumbling at herself for trying to do such a thing. '_Sumire's not like that…'_ She cursed under her breath and carefully began to get out of the bed, but as she tried to pull her hand from Sumire's, the grasp only tightened.

"Don't go…" whispered the younger girl, "Stay with me a little longer." She had opened her emerald eyes and was looking at Lucia pleadingly as she clung to her hand.

"S-Sumire… you're awake?" Lucia asked, a little caught off guard. The red haired girl giggled and blushed.

"I have been for awhile actually… I was just enjoying being next to you." The younger girl admitted. Lucia sat back on the bed, pondering what exactly that statement meant.

"Oh… so how are you feeling?" Lucia asked, not sure of what to do with herself. She felt like she should get back under the covers but ended up leaning against the headboard. Sumire sat up too, but did not release Lucia's hand.

"I'm fine, actually… a little groggy I guess. Can you tell me what happened?"

"You were shot by a tranquilizer." Lucia replied, "… Nearly kidnapped too."

"By who!?" Sumire exclaimed, "I mean, since when can small-fry wield weapons?!"

"Róisín." Lucia answered simply, "She turned on us." Sumire cringed, her first thought was something along the lines of _'I told you so…'_ but she didn't feel like saying it would be very appropriate. She leaned on Lucia's shoulder comfortingly.

"Oh gee, Lucia… I'm sorry." Sumire whispered, "I know you trusted her."

"Yea well, she's gone now so we don't have to worry about it anymore… I don't really want to talk about her." Lucia said, though the sadness in her voice wasn't very reassuring. She smiled at Sumire, "At least I still have you... that's all I need. I was really afraid that I was going to lose you…" Lucia confessed, her voice shaking slightly, "I don't know what I would've done."

Sumire blushed and then looked at her hand entwined with Lucia's, "You don't have to worry, you'll always have me."

Lucia gazed at the younger girl and coyly asked, "Is that a promise?"

"Of course." Sumire answered meekly, her cheeks still red, "After all, who else is going to save me all the time?" Lucia laughed and turned away from Sumire. She seemed to be looking at the broken door across the room. In reality, she was debating on admitting her feelings for Sumire. She didn't want to risk losing her again without ever telling her the truth.

Sumire's mind was also troubled, her heart was racing; there she was, sitting so close to Lucia, Róisín was gone, and there was nothing to hold her back now. She took a deep breath.

"Lu—"

"Sumi—"

They had both turned to speak at the same time, and were now staring at each other, inches apart, with bright red faces.

"Uh, you first…" Lucia offered, chuckling nervously.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me… again." Sumire said, twisting the blanket awkwardly with her free hand.

"It's nothing you need to thank me for, I'd do anything for you." Lucia replied softly, "I mean, we're partners, we need to protect each other."

"Is that really all we are?" Sumire asked, looking Lucia directly in the eye.

Lucia flinched a bit, shifting her weight anxiously, "What do you mean?"

"…Before you knew I was awake, you leaned forward…" Sumire murmured, "Like you were going to kiss me again."

"Oh, it's just, I… I'm so-" Lucia began to explain but Sumire put a finger over her lips.

"Why didn't you?" she asked timidly. Lucia's eye widened and she looked at Sumire in shock.

"Cause… uhm, I didn't think you'd like if I did that… cause you aren't attracted to me." Lucia replied, rather ashamed.

"What if I said I would like it?" Sumire asked, smiling slightly.

"You mean… you want me to kiss you?" Lucia asked, still very confused and taken aback.

"Or I could kiss you." Sumire answered, "I'd like that just as much."

"Wait, are you speaking hypothetically again? Cause I'm already confused and I re-"

Suddenly, Sumire's lips met Lucia's, cutting her off again. Her lips moved slowly, lightly, as they sparked Lucia to return the kiss. Lucia pressed her mouth against Sumire's, yearning for more. Sumire pulled back too soon, blushing. "Geez, I never thought I'd have to say this, but you talk too much…" Sumire whispered breathlessly.

Lucia stared back at Sumire, first she seemed dazed, but a slightly playful grin crossed her face, "I'm afraid still I don't understand, can you explain again?"

Sumire laughed and leaned forward again, kissing Lucia just as lightly as before. Lucia reached up and held Sumire's face in her hands, she pulled it towards her own and kissed Sumire tenderly, sweetly. The hesitation was gone, both of them knew what this kiss meant. Their mouths moved together, their bodies burned with passion. The heat overwhelmed them, like a fire dancing between their lips. Sumire recognized the taste, which only made her want more. She wrapped her arms around Lucia's neck, dragging her down on top of her as she laid on the bed. Lucia followed, still kissing Sumire passionately, eagerly. She put one hand in her hair and the other on the bed to support herself above the younger girl. Sumire let a soft moan escape her mouth as she pulled Lucia against her, which made the hunter respond to with an even more ardent arousal and a deeper kiss. The sensation was unlike anything either had imagined, they both knew they'd never felt something so amazing. It seemed like it would never stop, neither wanted it to; an endless bliss.

"Wow," exclaimed a high voice from the other side of the room. Lucia pulled back so quickly she almost toppled over backwards off the bed. Sumire sat up almost as hastily, her face flushed and her hair in a mess. Lola burst out laughing, "Finally! I'm happy you guys sorted all this out and stuff." She grinned and tried to stop her laughter, "But could you at least wait till I get this door fixed?"

Lucia was blushing almost as badly as Sumire when she regained her balance, "Uh... yea, we'll just go to the kitchen… Sumire's probably just as hungry as I am." Lucia said, getting off the bed and reaching out her hand to help Sumire. Both girls walked out of the room, feeling a strange combination of embarrassment and absolute ecstasy.

As they reached the kitchen, Lucia retrieved the tea kettle and began to fill it with water. Sumire sat on the counter, fixing her hair and watching the other Girl. She realized she was unable to stop smiling. "So… does this mean you finally trust me?"

Lucia turned around and smiled with a slight pinkness in her cheeks, "More than trust." She put the kettle on the stove. She speculated if she said something odd by the way Sumire reacted, her face went completely red and she looked at Lucia with rather wide and excited eyes. Lucia decided to change the subject, "What kind of tea would you like?" She asked as she moved to the cupboard and pulled out a box.

Sumire grinned elatedly, unwilling to change the direction of the conversation, "Wait, do you mean you love me, Lucia?" She paused and continued to blush slightly, "Because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you… so I can only hope you feel the same."

Lucia almost dropped the tea box, she turned around and looked at Sumire with a strange expression. She put the box on the counter and crossed the kitchen to Sumire. She leaned up and kissed the girl, gently and adoringly. "I'd have to say I do." She whispered as she pulled back, "More than I will ever be able to express. I love you, Sumire." Lucia whispered as she pulled back.

Sumire face turned even more red then before, if that were possible, and she smiled slyly, "Well you can still try…" She lovingly kissed Lucia again.

They remained there, in the kitchen, laughing, talking, and stealing kisses from each other when no one was around to see. Every time their lips met, each girl was filled with the delightful understanding that this was something that would never fade. Lucia wanted no one in her arms except for Sumire, and Sumire knew that was the only place she belonged.

_There will always be emotions we hide, feelings we mask, desires we try to ignore. However, if we continue to avoid these sensations, these needs, what wonderful experiences are we missing out on? You'll never know, not until you finally let down your façade, take a risk. Let yourself be vulnerable, otherwise you'll never experience the truest form of love. Sometimes it's better to leave your heart unguarded, only then can you let others in._

_

* * *

_

Fin! I hope you're not like, "Is that the end? really?" cause... it is... but it's not in a way. I'll explain, but fiiiiiirst:

I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. It was so much fun to work on it, and I want to thank you all for reading this and giving me such amazing reviews, a special shout out to twilightwolf99 who created an account specifically to review this story. Wow, thanks! And Thank you; Melah, Greenerin, Herding Kats, VerinVerdandi, Tuume, Bernkastel Frederica, and everyone else, THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)

Alright, back to explaining. I don't know if you expected me to end this story so soon, but as I said before it's not really the end, I'm leaving it open for a sequel. A very long, exciting, passionate sequel. First I want to work on the special edition VVV project that I'm writing for Melah, i hope to post the first chapter very soon! It will be very different, Lucia is kind of different in it, but still amazing and epic and awesome and I think you'll love her just the same if not more. Sumire is basically adorable too, so I think that it will be in your best interest to check it out when I post it. And then I will return with the sequel, after all, the fun stuff is just beginning. Who says stories need to end once the relationship begins? I never understood that mindset, but it seems to happen a lot. And hey...Roisin is still out there someplace.

Please review and tell me if you are interested in the sequel or if you have questions about the . :) lovelovelove

-Red


End file.
